Fire & Water
by HappyJunjou
Summary: Rimahiko - What happens when Nagihiko and Rima bet on whether she'll end up falling in love with him or not. Suddenly events turn later and it becomes more...maybe even danger is near. Rated T just in case .
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shugo Chara! ^.^ This chapter is a lot/exactly like the anime, but I promise the rest will be original and fic. like ^.^**

***Chapter 1***

Fire and Water

Rima's POV

"Amu-chan!" I clung onto my best friend's arm after class. She let out a hearty laugh at my "cute/childish" behavior.

"That class was long wasn't it?" Amu asked. I nodded I gave her a quiet smile.

"By the way...where's did Tadase go?" I shrugged my shoulders hinting that I had no idea. Speaking of which, he wasn't in class so he must have gotten an excuse from the headmaster. Still, I wonder what he had to do without the rest of us. As guardians when one of us skips class for duties, we all do. Maybe it was something personal that he just had to take care of.

"So should we be heading to the royal garden then?" I asked in my quiet voice. Amu nodded and smiled.

"Sure! Let's go!"

"I could get one of my slaves to carry our stuff." I offered. Amu eyed me weirdly.

"No. That's all right. I can carry my bag." She answered.

"If Amu doesn't want a slave to carry her thing right now, then I don't want them to carry mine." I stated. I'd do anything Amu did or wanted me to. After all she was my best friend and no one could take that away from me. Although Amu did say that the previous queen was really close to her. But the previous queen, Nadeshiko, wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, nor could Amu visit her since she was in Europe. So luckily I would be Amu's BEST friend unless something came up. That technically meant that I had already won. While the other queen was away, I would be getting closer to Amu. When Nadeshiko comes back Amu will already be so close to me that she'll choose me. It was simple as that.

Amu waved her hand in front of my face.

"Rima? Rima?" I realized that I had zoned out for a while and answered.

"Sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." Amu seemed curious as though she wanted to know what I was thinking but decided not to ask. We then headed off to Royal Garden.

*************************************************************

"Kukai!" Yaya squealed as she pounced on the previous Jack in a playful manner.

"Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously, "I don't remember any one of use inviting you." Kukai rubbed the back of his head.

"Why? Am I not allowed to come and visit sometimes?" Kukai asked, letting out a small laugh.

"Tadase? Why weren't you in class?" Amu asked curiously. Tadase gave her a gentle smile, letting out their usual "romantic" (As Yaya would say) atmosphere.

"About that...once everyone gets seated we'll start our meeting, so I can explain everything." Tadase answered.

"Aw..." Yaya pouted, "I guess we'll have to fool around with Kukai later!" Following the "king's" wishes, we all sat down waiting for him to begin the meeting.

"As most of you already know, due to some matters I had permission from the headmaster to skip class." Tadase started. We all nodded, already knowing this part of the information. Just get to the point already!

"During that time, I was with Souma-san. We were talking about how Sanjo-san has left and the open chair, the Jack's chair." Tadase continued.

Ugh. I knew where this was going. They spent the whole time talking about the Jack's chair. Kairi moved after the big fight with Utau and for a while now the Jack's spot has been open for a while. Why couldn't it just stay open? Did we really need a new Jack, another boy on the guardians? I personally think that we're doing fine right now as we are. But if another guardian who can character transform was needed then fine. I guess that's just how it has to be.

"During that time we also were meeting someone. So now I bring you..." Tadase extended his arms out as if showcasing the person he was about to bring out.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko-kun!" Amu flinched as soon as the tall figure with long violet hair stood before us.

"It's you!" She exclaimed. I stared at her suspiciously as she pointed at him. Could it have been possible that she already knew this guy? Who was he? A friend of her? Hopefully no one that knew her better than I did.

"Nadeshiko's twin brother!" Amu yelled. Tadase cocked his head at Fujisaki and he shrugged back. Something fishy was definitely going on, but I wouldn't care enough to get myself involved. Putting that aside...

"Nadeshiko? The previous queen's chair?" I asked. Amu nodded and grinned.

"Nadeshiko was my best friend! I could talk to her about anything!" Amu explained. Anything? That was ridiculous! I was Amu's best friend and this Nadeshiko girl was stealing my position. Someone should put her back in her place.

"So you already know Nagihiko then?" Tadase asked Amu.

I was ready to win Amu over at anytime anyways. After all, I had my ways of getting people to choose me, so I would be the victor in this situation. I readied myself for the best act I could put on.

*hic* I sobbed letting the tears roll down my chin. This was so easy! Of course Amu would start to feel sorry for me.

"I thought that I was your best friend, Amu!" I sobbed.

"Wait! Y-" Amu started.

"She's faking." Nagihiko interrupted with a smirk on his face. Jerk. I immediately stopped in the middle of my act to glare at the new jack.

"What?" I asked.

"I actually am also experienced in acting. I can tell that you were fake crying." He replied, still keeping the same smirking face. I really wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face right now at this second. How dare he act like that! Not only was he the twin brother of my enemy who I hated with all my heart, he was also the only one who could see through my act. I hate him! Why doesn't he bow down like the rest of my slaves? I have no choice but to make him my rival!

*********************************************************

I stood by Amu's side on the way out of the Royal Garden. It would have been all fine and dandy if my rival wasn't with us! Nagihiko stuck to Amu like glue! Just because he knew her, he didn't have any right to take her away from me!

"Wow! Don't they look like such a cute couple?" A girl squealed.

"I know, right? The pink haired girl and the purple haired boy!" the girl's friend squealed back.

"Humph!" I pouted. Don't look so close to Amu! Get away from her!

**********************************************

After spending the whole day with that phony jerk and Amu, I was officially angry. Why was Amu always trying to make me become friends with him? It was pretty much obvious that we didn't like each other! On top of that, Nagihiko also was helping her by acting nice to me! I didn't need any of his fake kindness!

"How was your day, Rima?" Amu asked.

"Alright, I guess." I answered, keeping my indifferent expression. Amu sighed at my response.

"Amu-chan! Look!" Ran interrupted pointing to the sky.

We both looked up to where her finger pointed into a sky filled of X-eggs.

"Amu-chan!" I yelled. She nodded with determination in her eyes.

"Right!"

"My heart Unlock! Clown Drop!"

"Amulet Heart!"

Nagihiko doesn't have any chara's and can't character transform? How useless. What's the point of having him as a guardian if he can't do anything at all?

Nagihiko pointed to certain area's that we should split up and go to, instead I ran the opposite direction of what I was told.

"Don't boss me around! You can't even character transform!" I snapped.

I ran to the area the X-eggs had gathered before, but they disappeared. What happened to them? Kotukus stated the obvious while I searched the sky for any hint of trail

I turned around to find them blasting dark rays at me. I stared in shock and put my arms out in front of me to create a weak shield, then I waited for the impact...but it never came. I quickly peeked out to find Nagihiko protecting me.

Why would he do this? We were rivals. We hated each other? Why would he take the blow for me?

"Why?" I asked. Instead of replying he just smiled at me gently. Why?

"We'll work together!" Amu stated looking up at the X-eggs. I stared down at Nagihiko and he nodded. Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all.

"Tell us what to do." I suggested. He nodded and gave out instructions. His plan ended up working and we were able to cleanse all the X-eggs.

*******************************************************

Nagihiko ran towards us after Amu finished her "lock on". Unexpectedly, he fell into a hole from below. I couldn't help but giggle. I extended my hand to help him.

Maybe he wasn't so bad. I think we could actually become friends. After all, it wasn't like he WAS Nadeshiko. I still hated her!

He grabbed my hand, but instead pulled me down. I guess I spoke too soon. We'll still be enemies as always. Fire and Water.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters and stuff except the things I made up! ^.^**

***Chapter 2***

Fire and Water

Rima's POV

I sighed and pushed open the entrance door to the Royal Garden. I then took my usual spot next to Amu, MY best friend. Fashionably late.

"Mashiro-san?" The Tadase called.

"Yes?" I answered in my natural indifferent tone.

"What do you think about the increase in X-eggs?" Tadase questioned.

Of course. I hadn't said a word since I entered. They probably got worried, since I hadn't said anything. It's not like I usually talk much anyways and when I do it's too quiet to hear.

"Since Tsukiyomi hasn't showed up in the last few days it's probably those other Easter goons who always make those machines." I stated. Tadase nodded in agreement at my response. Duh. Of course those guys were behind it! I couldn't have said anything more obvious! We had discussed the increase of X-eggs, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and other guardian duties before ending the meeting.

"This concludes our meeting." The king's chair stated, dismissing us. I quickly latched onto Amu's arm.

"Let's go home together Amu-chan!" I suggested. She gave me a sad smile in response. Uh Oh. I guess that means a "no".

"I'm sorry Rima, but Nagihiko invited me over to his house for a while." She responded.

"What?" I hissed, giving my rival from across the table a death glare.

"I have an idea! Why don't you come with us? Nagihiko wouldn't mind would he?"

Nagihiko shook his head and gave us a polite smile.

"I'm completely fine with it. It's a great idea, Amu." He gave me a small smirk that no one seemed to notice except me. That jerk! He just liked making me mad by taking Amu away from me. I wouldn't take it this time. This time the one being third wheel would be him not me!

"I like that idea too!" I lied returning a smirk towards Nagihiko. Amu smiled happily thinking that we finally were getting along.

"Okay! Are you guys ready to go?" Amu asked happily. We both nodded, secretly giving each other dirty looks.

***Walking to Nagihiko's house***

Personally, I knew I didn't feel my greatest but I couldn't lose, not to HIM. Amu and Nagihiko were both already a few feet ahead of me. I almost slipped several times, trying to catch up with them, but only to trip over my own feet. I swayed from side to side staring straight ahead.

Wait! Why are there 5 Amu's?

I felt way too dizzy to go on but I wouldn't give up! Everything started blurring and I couldn't feel the ground underneath my feet anymore.

"Rima!" I suddenly snapped back into my senses.

"If she okay?" Amu asked in a worried tone.

"I think she's running a bit of a fever." Nagihiko answered, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead checking for abnormal temperatures. Amu smiled. The blurs were pretty clear now, but I was pretty sure it'd get much worse if I didn't get some proper medicine and sleep.

I slapped away the arm that had caught me before.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" I demanded coldly. He seemed in complete shock that I'd say such a thing after he'd offered me his help but we're enemies, aren't we? Wasn't that to be expected?

"I'm leaving." I announced, walking away in the opposite direction.

"Wait! You're ill, Rima!" I heard them shout, trying to bring me back. I blocked out the faded sounds as I started to lose consciousness once more. Darn it! It was no use; I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I closed my eyes giving in to the inner sharp pains repeatedly constantly attacking my head.

********************************************************************************

"I think she's waking up!"

I blinked a few times before fully opening my eyes. Amu was hovering over me with a worried expression. She pulled me into a tight hug as soon as I sat up.

"Rima! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I shook my head as Amu checked my temperature.

"It's still a little warm, not as bad as before but you never know when it might rise." Amu stated. I examined the room realizing that it wasn't somewhere I was familiar with. It was way too formal and traditionally decorated.

"Where are we, Amu?" I asked. Amu paused as though she knew that I wouldn't be pleased with her answer. That could only mean one thing...

"Nagihiko's house." Amu answered. I frowned. Great. I get nursed over at my own enemy's house? Now I owe him...

Nagihiko entered the room and handed me a cup of water.

"Thanks." I muttered adding no trance of appreciation in my ice cold words. He just smiled gently.

What's the point of trying to fool Amu into thinking we're friends if she knows we're not? Quit with the nice act faker!

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked with a troubled expression.

"You don't have to fake worrying about me if you weren't worried at all." I murmured in my sarcastic tone. I turned to Amu, ignoring whatever Nagihiko said after that.

"What were you planning to do here anyways?" I asked. If this weren't real life, then I'd be able to see a huge sweat drop on the side of Amu's head.

"Well, we were going to go out X-egg hunting. And then hang out a bit." I flinched at her last sentence.

"You mean like a date?" I inferred, disgusted that I even suggested that option. As expected, Amu instantly turned a bright red.

"N-no...that's not what I meant! We'd never do that right, Nagi?" Amu spazzed. Nagihiko shot me an evil smirk.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind going on one with YOU, Amu-chan." Nagihiko replied still smirking at me. I felt rage build up inside me. What the heck was he doing? How dare he hit on MY best friend, Amu! He was just doing this to get on my nerves wasn't he?

"I'm going home." I announced. I felt a grasp on my hand that clutched the door.

"Why don't you stay for a little longer?" Nagihiko suggested. I glared at him. Was he an idiot? Why would I stay? I slapped his hand away and opened the door.

"Wait! I feel the presence of a whole bunch of X-eggs!" Ran exclaimed.

Oh great. This again. It was always X-eggs and their stupid timing that forced me to stay.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." I sighed. Amu gave me a wide grin. Great. Just great.

**********************************************************

As usual there was a big amount of X-eggs in the area. Yawn. My body still felt pretty weak as though I was going to give out any second now, but I couldn't let Amu get worried over me. She had the X-eggs to concentrate on. After all, she was the only one who could purify them.

"Juggling Party!" My pins shot up, but the eggs dodged the attack. Darn. I tried again but completely missed, resulting in shooting at the opposite direction.

Eh? How could I miss by that much? I stared up at the blurry spinning X-eggs. There must have been about 50 eggs up there!

"There's only 10, Rima!" Kusukusu chuckled. Eh? Only 10? My vision must be really messed up.

"Rima! Can you get that egg over there?" Amu asked. I nodded and ran to where she pointed.

"No! Rima, you're going the wrong way! They're behind you!" I struggled to get up after I tripped over my own feet.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Yes! It actually worked this time!

"Amu! Now's your chance!" I shouted.

"H-hai!" She stammered, "Negative Heart. Lock on!"

Once the eggs flew back to their owners, I slumped to the ground. My body felt incredibly heavy and hot. There was a sharp throbbing in my head, and my legs felt like Jell-O.

I stared around at Amu and Nagihiko as they helped me up, but my eyesight gradually failed and everything turned black.

********************************************************

Where am I? Oh great. It's HIS house again. More like mansion, rich snob.

"Rima, are you okay?" I stared into his mesmerizing golden eyes. He looked worried, but I'm pretty sure that was all an act.

"Amu's not here right now, so you don't have to act like you care." I said coldly. He stared down at the ground before looking back up at my face.

"Maybe that wasn't an act." He whispered in my ear.

I could feel my face heat up. What was that? You stupid flirt! I bit my lip.

"Shut up."

"I guess it'll take a while to get you to stop hating me, right?" He chuckled. No duh.

"I'll never like someone like YOU!" I hissed. He just laughed at me.

"Want to bet on it?"

"You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters and stuff except the things I made up! ^.^**

***Chapter 3***

Fire & Water

"Are you feeling better today?" Nagihiko asked me with a gentle expression. I narrowed my eyes at him but just ignored him instead of shooting back a bunch of sarcastic remarks. He seemed a bit disturbed that I didn't answer, but he'll get over it soon enough.

"Hinamori-san told me that you weren't feeling well yesterday, are you okay now, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. I shook my head up and down quickly.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now." I answered with a slight smirk on my face. As expected, Nagihiko stared at me in disbelief. I answered Tadase but not him? His expression was hilarious! Most people would be afraid of losing this bet, but I didn't have to worry about that. No doubt about it, I'd win. I hated Nagihiko, so there would be no way I could ever fall in love with him let alone anyone.

After the guardian meeting I decided to walk home with Amu. I already told mom that I was walking home with a friend, so there'd be no need for her to pick me up. She was reluctant about it at first, but finally agreed for me to go.

"What happened to the tension between you and Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

"What?" I immediately showed a hard expression. What tension switch? There wasn't any tension change! What was she talking about?

"Well, you haven't been glaring at him as much lately. I guess you've been smirking at each other somewhat, but it's not as bad as earlier." She explained. I gagged.

"It is most DEFINITELY as bad as earlier. Maybe even much worse! I have no respect what so ever for that guy!" I replied still disgusted by her would be theory. She sighed.

"Come on, Rima! You can stay mad at him for no reason!" Amu exclaimed. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh yes I can. No reason? There IS a reason!"

"Whatever. You don't have to get that defensive!" Ran cheered from behind.

"She's just shy!" Kusukusu giggled. I gave Kusukusu a death glare. She shivered and shut her small mouth.

"So what are you doing on Friday?" Amu asked.

"Uh...Nothing much." I replied indifferently.

"Good! Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Just the mall." Amu replied.

"Okay!"

***************************************************

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I laid on my bed. A text.

Nagihiko: Hey Rima

"Great." I grumbled to myself.

Rima: I never gave you permission to call me that.

Hopefully he'd be to hurt from my coldness to text back, and then I could get him off my back. Then again, the only one hurt by such coldness would be Tadase. The rest would just be immune to it. How'd Nagihiko get my phone number anyways? Probably from Amu.

Nagihiko: Mashiro-san then.

Ugh. Why couldn't he just go away?

Rima: Good for you, you know my name. Now can you just stop talking to me?

I waited for a reply. Wait. Why am I waiting? I don't want this guy to answer back!

Nagihiko: That wasn't very nice.

No duh.

Nagihiko: Anyways, I wanted to know if you're free Friday.

Rima: Is this part of your plan to win the bet?

Nagihiko: Could be. Maybe, maybe not. But that's not the point. You never answered my question.

I sighed. It probably was. I wonder if he did this with other girls. Maybe he bet on them falling for him and when they did he rejected them. He sure was good at putting up a fake face, because Amu was pretty much fooled as well as Tadase and the others. They all thought Nagihiko was a nice gentle person. I'm not saying he's not nice, because part of him is. It's just that he's not as perfect as everyone else thinks. Although no one COULD be PERFECT. So he was actually even better like this than his usually act. Am I kidding myself? He pretty much sucks either way!

Rima: No. I'm going to the mall with Amu.

Nagihiko: Maybe another day then.

Wow. He sure was persistent. I just told him no and he still wants to go? He sure likes to go for the tough ones, although he'll never get me.

Rima: I just rejected you. Now you're supposed to go find another girl to bother and forget about me so I don't have to see your annoying face ever again.

Nagihiko: That was REALLY cold. Are you sure?

PERSISTENT!!!

Rima: YES! GO AWAY!!!

Nagihiko: Fine. See you tomorrow at school!

Rima: Whatever.

I stared at my phone. Finally! I got him off my back! I stared back at my phone to see if another message had come in.

Inbox: None.

I sighed. Why did I feel so down now? Wasn't I supposed to be glad he didn't text back? Maybe I'm just a little sad that Amu didn't text me yet. Yeah! That's it! It's got nothing to do with Nagihiko!

I really do wonder if there were other girls that he pulled this on. It'd really suck if there were. That'd mean that I'm not special to him in any way. He's just a player then, and I'm supposed to be a fun challenge for him. I don't like that. I don't want to be anyone's bait. It's not fair and he needs to learn a lesson.

I'd be the one. That girl that he'll try to get, but never will. I can't wait until he loses. I could already feel the sweet taste of victory lingering on my tongue. This is a battle I refuse to lose.

I'll never say the words "I love you" to anyone.

******************************************************

"Finally! Class is over Rima!" Kusukusu sighed. I nodded.

"I'll see you at 3:00 then." Amu smiled as she waved me away. I nodded and headed to retrieve my bags.

"Hi Rima!"

Great. It's HIM again.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"That wasn't nice." He replied.

"Yeah, I know. You say that a lot." I replied.

"That's because a lot of the things you say are usually mean." He argued.

"Well, I have somewhere to go so could you leave me alo-"

"I'm coming, headmaster!" Nikaido-sensei called from the end of the hallway zooming by. He bumped against me as he passed, causing me to fall forward.

*cha-chak*

"W-what was that?" I stammered trying not to sound too nervous.

"I think we got locked into the closet." Nagihiko replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters and stuff except the things I made up! ^.^**

***Chapter 4***

"Eh? What closet?" I panicked. The tone in my voice started to get more of a nervous edge to it. Not good.

"The one right behind us. It was wide open." Nagihiko chuckled. I gave him a hard stare. This isn't a laughing matter you idiot! Can't you see that I'm scared? I thought that you were so into acting or something like that!

"Don't worry. We'll get out of here in no time." Nagihiko assured me.

"How can you be so sure?" I hissed back.

"Actually, I'm not so sure when, but I know we'll get out of here eventually." All the footsteps from outside the door seemed to fade away, and no more were going to come. I smacked my forehead.

"I wasted all this time talking with you but I could've been screaming for help while some people were still around?" I yelled in anger. He laughed at my over-dramatic reaction. Don't laugh! I'm suffering here, and all you can do is laugh?!

"So what are we supposed to do now?" I screamed at him. He shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know. I left my phone in the classroom." He replied.

My phone! I searched through my bloated bag until I finally found it. I stared at the phone. 3 missed texts all from Amu. I opened them all up.

Amu: Where are you, Rima? 3:00, right?

Amu: Rima? Are you there? Did you forget? Is everything okay? Please text me back! .

Amu: Rima? Where are you? I'm getting really worried. I'm looking for you now. Just tell me where you are!

Yes! I can finally get out of here.

Rima: I'm at school in one of the close-

No!!! The battery was dying! I tried to finish up the message and send before the phone died, but it was too late.

"NO!" I screamed. Nagihiko cocked his head.

"What's wrong, Mashiro-san?"

"My stupid phone died on me!" I screamed back, "What do we do now?"

"Um...Wait?" He replied. I sighed. That was the only option? This sucks. I curled up in my usual "ball-like" position. Truthfully, I was REALLY scared, but I wouldn't let him see this side of me. No one but Amu was allowed to see my weak side. The side that shows when all my defenses fall. Basically meaning now. When I was too scared to keep up my strong act. It was failing on me. Every second I sat here, I became more and more scared. The memories flowed back like life was repeating itself.

***Flashback***

"I wonder how much they'll pay for her back." the evil voice said to the other.

"How much did you put on the ransom note?" the other asked with that same evil tone. I shivered. Please someone come save me. Please. I couldn't help but cry silently to myself. No one could help me. I trembled in the crowded, dark room crying while thinking of the worst that could happen to me. I never imagined that I'd be kidnapped like this.

"Someone please help me." I wailed.

"Shut up!" The evil voice commanded. His voice was so stern and intimidating that it made me sob even harder.

*whee-oo whee-oo*

"Shoot!" The partner cried angrily.

I was saved, but that didn't mean I'd forget this so easily.

***End of Flashback***

The feelings were the same. It didn't matter if I wasn't alone, in this cold, dark, damp room I still felt the sam as back then. The feelings would come back to me, and I'd start trembling and sobbing to myself again. I'd suffer alone with these feelings building up in my heart, burning. No one knew of these feelings, or could feel my pain. I started sobbing quietly to myself.

"S-someone please save me." I whispered.

"Rima..." I felt an arm around me shoulder, and automatically felt warmth. I pulled my face away from my arms that they were previously buried in, tears still trickling down my chin.

"Nagihiko?" I whispered in a low tone so that no one could hear.

"You don't have to suffer alone." He replied.

I could feel the thumping of my heart loud and clear, and my face was heating up. I was warm in his arms though, so I felt a little happy. "You don't have to suffer alone." Those words kept re-playing through my head, re-assuring me that it was the truth. That was the first time anyone's ever said something like that. Not even Amu had given me that kind of pleasure from those words.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled back at me, making me blush again.

***Nagihiko POV***

My heart throbbed in my chest; hopefully she couldn't feel my heartbeat. I never knew she hid so much behind her act. Sure, I could mostly see right through her, but I never knew about this. I always thought that she was always just a cold-hearted, twisted, heartless girl, unlike Amu, but there was so much more to her. She may act strong, but that was only so she wouldn't be seen as weak. Everything was all an act, and I missed so much of it. She was hurting so much, that's why she didn't trust anyone but Amu. Wasn't she pretty neutral with Yaya and Tadase? Why did she hate me then? Oh right, because Nadeshiko's Amu's best friend. What a stupid reason.

Wait. Why do I feel this way? Why does my heart pound for her? I stared down at her. Her eyes shut gently closed, smiling up at me. The kind of smile that warms your heart, and melts your insides. I blushed and smiled back, hugging her closer to me.

I think I understand now. I'm in love with Rima Mashiro. The girl who hates me so much.

***Rima POV***

He held me tighter, and I started to blush even more. I closed my eyes and tried to clam down.

"Um..." I stammered.

"I-i'm sorry." Nagihiko apologized. I shook my head.

"No it's fine, but promise me something." He let go of me, and I automatically felt a little down.

"And that is?" He asked.

"We'll never speak of this again to anyone, nor do something like this again." I said sternly.

Although I really wanted to stay like that forever, it had to end. Nagihiko and I just weren't meant for each other, and I didn't want to lose that bet. I'd never fall in love with Nagihiko, I already made that promise to myself. That beating in my heart didn't necessarily mean that I liked him. He only helped me because I was scared anyways, that didn't mean anything.

"What if you get like this again?" He asked.

"That's my problem, not yours. I'll just make sure I don't." I replied coldly.

"We'll go back to hating each other?"

"Right." I nodded. His face started to fall.

"Oh. Alright then. I promise." He agreed.

"Rima? Rima?" A voice called from outside the door.

"It's Amu!" I announced happily. I rushed over to the door, and started banging on it rapidly, screaming for help.

"Rima? Are you there?" Her voice got closer, and she knocked on the door.

"Yes!" I screamed, knocking back in reply.

"Character Change!" Ran yelled. The door swung back open.

"Amu!" I yelled, pulling her into a tight hug. Amu smiled back at me.

"Are you okay now?" She asked, in a worried tone.

"Yes!" I replied happily. I stared over at Nagihiko, and he winked back at me.

That's right. You better keep this a secret, OR ELSE.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters and stuff except the things I made up! ^.^**

***Chapter 5***

Fire & Water

I stared across the table in a complete daze.

"Mashiro-san? Mashiro-san!" I shook my head quickly, and took in my surroundings.

"Mashiro-san! Please answer question 5!" Nikaidou-sensei halfway screamed at me. I blinked back into reality and got up to answer the problem on the blackboard. A few girls snickered as I passed by, probably still jealous of my popularity. I walked up to the board and answered the problem but ended up getting it wrong.

*************************************************

The guardian's meeting was finally over. I sighed and stared over towards Amu.

"Want to go home together?" I offered. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Rima, but I'm going shopping for supplies with Tadase." Amu replied.

"Yaya?"

"Mama's driving me to the dentist today." Yaya said with a hint of disgust in her voice. I sighed. Mama's going to blow up if she heard that I was going home alone. She'd be so mad that she'd never let me out of the house again.

"I can walk you home." Nagihiko offered. Eww...Great. Of all the people who could've been up to it, why him? Why couldn't I just get one of my slaves to d-

"Fine." I answered. Why'd I have to say that? Stupid Rima! Think before you answer next time!

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand. I slapped it away.

"I DON"T want to hold hands." I said sternly. He chuckled a bit and nodded. Stupid. That's un-needed laughing for something that wasn't even supposed to be funny.

*******************************************

"So, why did you make this bet?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Why?"

"Hmm...actually, I don't know why." He answered. My eye twitched. What the heck? There was no reason? Then he's just playing stupid games with me?

"Then...Have you ever done this with other girls?" I asked in an almost whisper voice.

"Maybe..."

For some reason I felt so crushed inside. I didn't want to face the fact that I wasn't the only one. I wasn't anything special to him. Just another girl he was fooling around with. I felt tears building up in my eyes, but I held them back.

"So you just go around playing with girl's hearts then?" I hinted. My voice was trembling, but I didn't want it to sound like I was crying.

He looked away as though he didn't want to answer, because he knew it'd be a yes. Jerk.

"You're disgusting." I said coldly.

It felt as though my heart had been ripped out and torn, and I was left here to sulk and cry about almost nothing. I hated Nagihiko, so why did I feel this way. Why did it matter to me that he played with girl's hearts. Maybe it's because it was MY heart he was going after this time. Too bad, because he's never going to get it.

For a few minutes we walked in silence before he spoke up again.

"Rima...do you want to know the truth?" He asked. What do you think idiot? Of course I do! Who wouldn't?

"Yes." I answered quietly. He nodded.

"I knew you hated me, so I thought you'd be tough to go after. I wanted a challenge, so I challenged myself to make you fall in love with me." He explained.

"So you WERE planning to play with my heart? It wouldn't have worked anyways."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, "I was going to try and break you, but then I realized something. I don't WANT TO hurt you." I blushed a bit.

So he was planning on hurting me. He still is a jerk, but he doesn't want to hurt ME?

"What about Amu?" I asked, "How do you feel about her?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"It depends what you mean by that. I guess she's special to me, since she's my sister's best friend as well as mine." He replied.

"D-do you love her?" I stammered.

No. Please say no!

"No, I'm not in love with Amu."

I automatically felt much better. He didn't love Amu, but I was "special" to him in some way? Interesting...

***Nagihiko POV***

"Is that all, Rima?" I asked.

She was asking so many questions, and it was tiring me out finding the right answers. I couldn't say too much, but I couldn't lie. I didn't want to lose anymore of her trust, if I she even had any left in me. After all, I treated her as bad as she treated me, maybe even worse.

"Can I ask one more?" She asked, looking up at me with her huge honey colored orb-like eyes. I nodded.

"Okay, but only one more." She nodded and stared down at the ground.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked in her soft voice.

I immediately turned red. Why would she ask that? Maybe she liked me too?

"I-I'm not sure." LIE. "You're different from other girls I've met, so I can't tell how I feel."

Okay, that was the truth, but a lie at the same time. Why couldn't I just be honest and tell her how I feel? How hard is it to say just 3 words? I LOVE YOU.

"Oh. We're here." I announced.

She turned to stare up at her house. It was pretty small compared to my mansion-like house. She left my side and slowly ran up to her porch.

I already felt so anxious to be with her again, even though she was only a few feet away. She turned back to me.

"You're not as bad as I thought." She said, before opening her front door.

I'm glad that I'm good at acting, otherwise, my face would be bright red right now.

"Good bye." She said quietly before disappearing into the small house. I sighed and started heading back. If only she could know how much I loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters and stuff except the things I made up! ^.^**

***Chapter 6***

The sounds of everyone's voices echoed through the room. Today there was some sort of big commotion, but I didn't bother to find out what it was, so I blocked out the voices and stood over Amu's desk.

"Ne, Rima, do you know anything about the new girl?" Amu asked.

"New girl? Hmm...No." I replied. I had absolutely no interest in whoever this "new girl" was. Why did everyone have to make such a big deal over transfer students anyways?

"I wonder what if she's nice." Amu thought out loud. I don't.

We chatted for a few more minutes before Nikaido-sensei entered the classroom. He seemed a bit bewildered at the noise level in the room.

"Attention please!" Nikaido shouted over the mess of voices. Everyone immediately got quiet and returned to their seats.

"It seems that everyone already know the news about our new transfer student, right?"

Everyone nodded in reply.

"Without further a due, Saitama-san please come in!" Nikaido announced.

A girl entered the room, and a bunch of "oohs" and "ahhs" sounded the room. She was about Amu's height, with long black hair that reached about 7 inches below here shoulders. She had hypnotizing green eyes that looked like they could be glow in the dark. Her skin was so smooth and clear; it reminded me of glass.

She already had irritated me with her looks and ability to control people's emotions with that. It was just too similar to mine. I hate copycats.

"My name is Ai Saitama. I'm Japanese but I have been living in America for the past 3 years. I hope all of you will be my friend!" She introduced politely, squeaking her voice at the last sentence.

Her smile was so warming and kind...TOO KIND. I knew that kind of look; it's fake. She's nothing but a phony.

"She's seems really nice!" Amu grinned.

**************************************

Ai grabbed the ball and threw it up in the air. With a powerful smack, she sent the thing flying quickly up in the air. It landed perfectly on the other side of the net before the other team could even blink. Show off.

"Saitama-san is so athletic!" The boys cooed. Not just any boys, but MY slaves.

"Rima-tan is so much better!" Half the boys defended, crowding up around me. These were the kind of idiots that actually deserved to be my slaves, the kind that don't fall for phonies!

"No! Ai-chan is better! She's cute, smart, and athletic! Rima sucks at sports!" The traitors fought back. I could've sworn that at that moment the "fake" girl gave me a small smirk that no one seemed to see except me. I just glared in return.

"At least Rima-chan isn't a show-off tomboy!" My slaves shouted back.

That's right; this girl was also a total show off. At math class she always raised her hand to answer all the hard problems no one else could get and even showed us a few more. In English class she spoke fluently in front of everyone on purpose, and now this. This girl was really making me mad.

*************************************

I decided to take a break under a tree in the back of the school. I still had 15 minutes until the guardian's meeting, so there was no need to worry about that. Who cares if I'm late anyways?

I didn't want to think about Saitama who was stealing all my fans, so I decided to just clear my mind. That didn't work too well, because I just started getting mad whenever her snobby face came into my mind. Who knows? I could be wrong. Maybe she really is the nice person that everyone thinks she is, but I highly doubt that.

I wonder what Nagihiko thought of me. He says I "interest" him, but I'm not sure. Unlike my slaves, he doesn't worship the ground I walk on, so how can I tell what he's feeling. He should at least give me some kind of sign. It bothers me even more that he's a good actor. It's just so hard to tell what he's thinking. The only things I can read are what he's saying. Ugh. Nagihiko's just too confusing and mysterious...but...I like that about him.

I shook my head from side to side, trying to clear my thoughts out.

What am I thinking?! Me? Like Nagihiko? Yuck! Someone please control my thoughts better! It's like they have a mind of their own...oh wait...they do.

I rested my hands on my cheeks. No doubt about it, they were burning hot. That means I'm blushing. I'm glad no one's around, otherwise they'd see me acting like a lovesick idiot.

"Oh? Mashiro-san. Is that you?" a snotty voice sang. Disgusting. It was HER.

I whipped my head the opposite way so I wouldn't have to face her pretty (I mean pretty fake) face. Her eye twitched.

"Oh. I get it. Someone's jealous that I'm better than they are." She inferred, sneering at me. I kept my indifferent face and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to associate myself with you. I already promised myself not to talk to stupid idiots." I said coldly, laughing on the inside at my comment. She gave me a hard stare.

"That's too bad. To think that I was going to ALLOW you to be my best friend. You know, us pretty girls have to stick together. But, you've gotten on my bad side. I guess it's a little too late, and now we have to be enemies, boo hoo. Then I'll just have to make your life miserable after all." Ai smirked.

"Too bad. The spot of my #1 rival/enemy is already taken. You know, you really are beautiful you know. If we wrote welcome on your face it'd make the perfect doormat. Although I don't think anyone would want to come visit then." I insulted. She glared at me.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or insult?" Ai asked with sarcasm in her tone.

"Wow. We've got a real winner here. Both ugly and dumb. Isn't that great?" I answered back sarcastically.

Her face grew so red. The volcano was about to erupted. Seriously, I could swear that I saw steam rising from the top of her head. In the end, she held back her anger, although I thought it'd be funny if she didn't and I could expose her for what she truly is. Anything but perfect.

"Rima Mashiro. You will regret what you have said to me today!" She shouted. Idiot. I guess she really had no control over her temper.

"Whatever." I replied, "I have to go to the guardians meeting in 5 minutes, so leave me alone."

She growled at me, but instead of acting on her emotions she turned around and started walking away.

"I have somewhere I need to be too." She said in a snotty manner. I wish I had darts right now, how I would love to throw them at her head. Bull's-eye.

***********************************

I took a few steps realizing the Royal Garden was only 10 steps away. I don't know why, but I had a very bad feeling about this. It was almost as if I was afraid to go in to face whatever was in there. Oh well. It couldn't have been that bad...unless...

"Nagi!" The brat's voice sang out from the inside. Darn. What was she doing now? Flirting? For some reason, I felt a sudden rage bubble up inside me. What was he doing with her? I angrily rushed to get inside there.

Ai Saitama clung to Nagihiko's arm, while Amu, Tadase, and Yaya just stood there sweat dropping. I glared at her. I think I should be the one making her life miserable. Nagihiko stared at me nervously, so I glared back.

"Explain now!" I demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kusukusu: DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters and stuff except the things I made up! ^.^**

**HappyJunjou: Thanks to all reviewers and followers of this fic ^.^ It makes me very happy that you all enjoy my story, and I'm having a lot of fun writing it! (Even if I'm getting really annoyed by the sounds of Maple Story that my sister's playing in the background while I'm writing this!)**

**Rima: Let's just start the chapter already**

**HappyJunjou: Hmph! Well fine then! Oh by the way, I'm sorry I didn't write much of an intro for the other disclaimers! I just made disclaimers for them now! . But I didn't add anything disclaimer like . The rest of them will be like this one!**

**Rima & Kusukusu: HappyJunjou! Just shut up and start the story already!**

**HappyJunjou: Well fine then. Now we know why I don't give Kusukusu much of a part!**

**Kusukusu: What?! *kusukusukusu* Rima-tan yelled at you too!**

**HappyJunjou: Yeah, but I like Rimahiko, so...**

**Rima: Let's start the story then. Douzo!**

***Chapter 7***

Fire & Water

***Nagihiko POV***

"What's wrong Mashiro-san?" Ai asked, "Are you jealous that I'm stealing away one of your friends?"

"I'm not jealous!" Rima growled, "Besides HE ISN'T my FRIEND. We practically hate each other."

Ouch. She didn't have to be so harsh. WE didn't hate each other, SHE hated ME. Still, I hated whenever she had to bring that up. I hated thinking of us as rivals.

"Well that's no fun" Ai pouted.

"And you!" Rima pointed at me and I smiled nervously. "EXPLAIN THIS!"

"Ai, can you let go of me?" The girl pouted, but did as she was told.

I really do hope Rima doesn't think anything of this. The last thing I need is for to hate me even more, worse yet, think that I actually like Ai. I cringed at that thought. Yuck.

"Ai is my childhood friend. I've known her ever since I was little, until she moved to America." I explained.

"...and now I'm back to marry Nagi!" Ai exclaimed.

I halfway fell out of my chair as soon as she said that. Was this girl crazy or what?

"W-what?" I choked. I could feel Rima's cold stare.

"Nagi! You promised remember? Right before I left for America!" Ai explained with a huge goofy girn on her face. I cocked my head to the side.

"I remember that day crystal clear! I was crying because I didn't want to move so far away from Nagi, but he gave me a flower and cheered me up. He said that we'd always be friend no matter what, so that's when I asked him to marry me!" Ai explained.

I sighed. Come to think of it, I do remember that day, but I don't remember agreeing to it.

"I said that I'd think about, Ai." I reminded her. She pouted, the kind of pout everyone else would've thought of as cute, but it didn't work on me.

"But think about it, we're destined for each other Nagi!" Ai complained.

"Yeah, NAGI. You two are destined for each other." Rima mimicked, "Anyways, I'm leaving. I don't think we'll be discussing much with HER here."

"Who are you?" Ran asked in her pitchy tone. Rima turned around to see what Ran was referring to. It was a chara with long dark colored hair and green eyes in a wedding dress.

"I'm Luna-chan!" She exclaimed, "I'm Ai-chan's chara, the cutest chara ever!"

"You have a chara?" I asked. Ai nodded happily.

"Everyday in America, I dreamed of meeting you again! Luna-chan was born from that wish!" Ai explained, "Just like me, she's the cutest around!" Narcissistic. "Now who's the queen's chair?" Everyone pointed at Rima who just glared at the overly rude Ai.

"I am. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh my. Well you're obviously not fit to be a queen. How about a little princess? Also little prince here should bow down and let Nagi be my king." Ai smirked.

"How dare you call me a prince!" Tadase screamed, "I'M KING!!!" Ai ignored him, and he started screaming even louder but she gave no response. Yaya and Amu had to hold him back from half way strangling Ai.

"How am I not fit to be the Queen's Chair?" Rima question. Ai sneered.

"You're short, flat, not good at sports, lacking pure knowledge, not elegant, and not pretty enough." Ai explained. Darn. Rima must be fuming mad by now. Rima still held a cool indifferent look as she silently took in all the insults.

"And what about you?" Rima asked, tossing her hair back behind her shoulder. "You're Narcissistic, conceited, ill-mannered, rude, a brat, and mean. Wow. My list could go on forever." Rima retorted. Ai's face grew a bright red. She looked as though she was going to strangle Rima.

I quickly grabbed Rima's hand and led her out of the Royal Garden before Ai could lay a finger on her.

***Rima POV***

I don't know why, but I was suddenly really angry. Why didn't Nagihiko tell me he was "engaged" to such a brat. Why didn't he tell me that he knew her? Why did he cheer her up when she was sad that time in the past? Why did he have to be so kind?

"Let go of me!" I demanded cooly slapping his hand away from mine.

"Are you crying?" Nagihiko asked, shocked.

"What?" I said in a shocked tone. I definitely was NOT crying because of soemthing like this. I felt around my eye area, noticing there were a few tears there.

"No! I just got something in my eyes!" I explained. He sighed. We walked in silence, but I still couldn't shake off the awkward sadness I was feeling. My chest hurt and I didn't know why. Maybe it was growing pains. Hah! Take that, Ai! I'm growing soon so there!

"I don't want to go home." I whispered. Nagihiko cocked his head. "I want to go back over there and beat up that brat." I pouted. By the way, she shouldn't be talking since she can't even do the "cute" pout the right way!

"I don't think you should do that. How about we take a little detour instead." Nagihiko suggested. I hesitantly nodded and followed him. For some reason, having him near me started to calm me down. My chest didn't feel as painful anymore. Maybe it was just because I was happy that he wasn't near Ai, so she'd be mad at me later (hehehe) Maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, I didn't care. I was happy right now, and no one could change that.

"We're here." Nagihiko announced.

I looked around at the deserted area.

"A garden?" I asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**HappyJunjou: Yay! Guess what minna? It's September 17! Guess what day that is...**

**Ikuto: What day is it?**

**Amu: It's a special day? Why didn't I know about that?**

**HappyJunjou: Mou! You two are so mean! *cries***

**Rima: So what SPECIAL day is it?**

**HappyJunjou: *She said SPECIAL DAY* It's...my birthday! *cheers***

**Nagi, Rhymth, and Kusukusu: *claps***

**Kusukusu: Surprise! Happy Birthday, Happy-san!**

**HappyJunjou: *cries again* Thank you guys! You're all so awesome! *glares* excpet the two who forgot! That's okay! I forgive you, Ikuto!**

**Amu: *shock* What about me?**

**HappyJunjou: Well it's easier to forgive cute guys then pink-headed girls. *giggles***

**Nagi: So how old are you now?**

**HappyJunjou: 13! Yes. I know. I'm a young one. It's alright! At least I'm not younger than everyone in my class now!**

**Amu: Oops! Almost forgot! DISCLAIMER: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters and that stuff.**

**Ran, Miki, and Su: Happy Birthday, Happy! Doki!**

***Chapter 8***

Fire & Water

"A garden?" I asked.

"Yes." Nagihiko replied, "This place is pretty much deserted. No one comes here anymore, so I tend to the flowers. It's my own personal secret thinking place. So here you can just say what's on your mind. There's no one else around, so it'll be fine."

"I see." I nodded.

"So is there anything you wanted to say?" Nagihiko ansked after a few more minutes of silence. I shook my head, deciding to keep my feelings secret, but ended up speaking my mind anyways.

"How could you be friends with such a brat?" I asked seriously. Nagihiko burst into laughter.

"Why are you jealous?" I glared at him.

"Don't even joke about that or I'll turn around and kick that girl's butt." I said through gritted teeth. He sighed.

"Ai-chan w-" He started but I interrupted him.

"I don't like it when you say her name that way, call her Saitama-san instead." I said cooly. He chuckled a bit, but went back to what he was previously saying.

"Alright. Saitama-san wasn't always like this. She used to be such a sweet kind girl, before she moved to America. Personally, I too, am a little shocked that she turned out like this."

"About the...um...proposal..." I stammered.

"We were kids. I didn't think she was serious about it, and I didn't know what to say." Naigihiko explained. I could feel my face heat up.

"T-then d-do y-you l-l-like h-her?" I stammered , a little nervous about his answer.

"No." Nagihiko answered. I instantly felt a little relieved inside. I wonder why. "I have my eyes set on another girl, but I doubt she likes me back." I felt a little sad again. That wasn't fair that his feelings couldn't be returned. I wonder who this girl is. I bit my lip, and got that sharp pain in my chest again.

"If you want, I can beat some sense into this girl." I offered. Nagihiko chuckled.

"No. That's all right. As long as she's happy, I'm happy." He explained. This girl must really be stupid not to like him back. Nagihiko's so sweet and kind, how can anyone hate him anyways? Oh wait. I do...or do I? Why did I even have to question something like that?! Of course I hated him!

"Why don't you just reject Ai now, and get her off your back?" I asked, getting back to the subject. Nagihiko stared down at the ground.

"I could never do that. It'd be an unthinkably cruel thing to do." Nagihiko said, looking away from me. Again with be just too kind.

"I respect Ai too much to do that."

I nearly choked as soon as he said that last sentence. Respect? That brat? What was there to respect besides her oddly large collection of shoes?

"She can confess her feelings so openly. Compared to her, I'm such a coward. I'm too afraid to tell the girl I like that I'm in love with her even though I already know her answer? I'm such a weakling, a-"

"You shouldn't say that about yourself." I interrupted, "You can't be sure that the girl you like will definitely reject you, so don't give up so easily. If you're afraid of rejection, then MAKE her love you. I know that if it's you, it can happen." He gave me a heart-warming smile.

"Thank you, Rima."

"Now go ahead and tell that brat that you don't like her!" I ordered. Nagihiko sweatdropped at my statement.

"Like I said, Rima-chan, I can't because I admire her courage to confess like that. It'd be just rude to hurt her feelings like that." He explained.

I watched as he gently touched the tip of a flower's petals.

"A person in love is kind of like a flower, isn't it? Love blossoms just like a flower. Some flowers are waiting just to have their love bloom like the others too. But if you don't take good care of them, then they'll wilt. Then again, if you do take good care of them, they'll live forever. Ai-chan is one of those flowers." Nagihiko explained, "I don't want to be the one to make her wilt. I want to wait until she finds someone she can truly love who'll love her back."

"Don't you think you should find someone who loves you back then" I asked.

"Rima? Weren't you just the one who told me not to give up?" Nagihiko chuckled. I immediately turned red.

"You know what I mean!" I shouted and turned my back towards him. He chuckled. I soon decided to turn back.

"How do you know if you're in love anyways?" I asked. He seemed a bit shocked that I'd ask.

"I'm asking this for Amu!" I lied.

"It's a very pure feeling. Sometimes it can make you feel very warm inside, but sometimes it can causes your chest to hurt. Either way, I think it's a feeling no one would want to disappear. It's very important to all of us." Nagihiko explained.

I stared into space, taking in each of the words he used to describe love. Did those words not fit how I felt?

Why didn't I realize this any sooner? I was in love. I knew all those feelings better than I thought I did. I fit that exact definition.

"I guess I'm like a flower too then." I smiled to myslef. I'm not sure if Nagihiko heard me or not, but it didn't matter. Darn. I shouldn't have given him the advice earlier. If only I knew that it'd turn out like this.

I was in love with Nagihiko.

Nagihiko suddenly started laughing and it shocked me a little.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I realized that I forgot all about our little bet." He explained.

"Why? Do you still think you're going to win?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to try. What about you?"

"I think I'll win, but who knows? I may just be pushing my luck." I replied.

That was such a big lie. After all, he had already won.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ikuto: You lazy bum!**

**HappyJunjou: Ah. Just shut up Ikuto. I just thought up something weird Eek(Girly scream)-ooh(shiny stuff...pretty)-toe(eww...they smell) = Ikuto! XD**

**Ikuto: *glares* You *****!**

**HappyJunjou: Remember this is K+ strictly K+! No language here kitty boy!**

**Ikuto: *smiles***

**HappyJunjou: Sorry, Ikuto! Your charm doesn't work on me! I'm a Nagi fan! Now if it were Nagi smiling at me *daydream-mode***

**Rima: Why haven't you updated in a week?**

**HappyJunjou: Well, I was busy with school all week. (LIE!!!) and I may have been a bit lazy (a bit?) I never got the want to write more until yesterday.**

***Chapter 9***

Fire & Water

"Ai-chan!" Amu called running to HER side. Ai smirked at me as Amu latched her arm to Ai's. I gave her my signature death glare. She was pissing me off so badly right now, but there was nothing I could do about it. After all, this was still school hours. If we weren't in school I'd break her in half like a stick. Ai stuck her tongue out at me and walked away with Amu.

"Since when were those two best friends?"

I swerved around to fine a certain someone beside me.

"Why are you here? Don't you have your own classes to attend to?" I hissed coldly.

"Class ended." He answered, "I was on my way home."

"Oh." I said dumbfounded. I could've sworn that we were only halfway through the day a few minutes ago. Where'd all the time go today?

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Rima?" Nagihiko asked pressing his hand against my forehead. I quickly slapped it away, sensing the blush forming in my cheeks.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, avoiding direct eye contact. I don't know why, but it seemed harder and harder to keep pretending that I hated him now. Maybe that was because I just noticed my feelings for him now.

"What's that brat doing with Amu anyways?" I asked, "Shouldn't she be stalking you instead?" He shivered at the word "stalk" while I tried to hold back a giggle.

"I don't know. Maybe she just wants to make friends with her." Nagihiko replied. Trying to make friends? Yeah right. It's a nice optomistic thought, but totally unrealistic.

"That's the most stupi-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"I know. It's probably not something she'd do. Want to do a little...eavesdropping?"

I nodded. "Sure. So what are we going to do? Follow them around?"

"I guess that'd work,l as long as we keep quiet as possible."

***********************************************

***Amu POV***

Rima was definitely right, Ai isn't what she seems to be. In class she always acted so kind and elegant, but I guess that's not her. I don't think anyone can really be so spoiled and rude. It's probably not her real character, but I still can't understand why Ai hates Rima so badly. What did she ever do to her?

"Amu." I flinched as Ai suddenly called my name.

"Y-yes?" I stammered nervously. I didn't know why, but Ai seriously scares me ever since I found out how she acted when she wasn't in public view. She lifted her chin up and yawned.

"You're dismissed. Seriously, why do you have to be so boring?" She said throwing a insult into her statement just to annoy me. I bit my lip, trying to hold myself back from saying something I shouldn't.

"How long are you going to use and blackmail me?" I asked looking away from her intense glare. She smirked.

"Who knows? Why what can you do about it?" Ai sneered. I stared down at the ground feeling so helpless and small. Ai. She was definitely the definition of evil.

"Nothing." I answered, giving her what she wanted to hear. What could I do? I had no choice. She was right after all, I couldn't do anything.

"Why are you making me pretend to be friends with you anyways?" I cried in anger. She clenched her hands into fists.

"I hate Mashiro. She acts like she's better than me and I have a strange feeling she'll end up stealing away MY Nagi." I cocked my head to the side. Yeah right. I mean, sure, they look cute together, but Rima and Nagihiko absolutely hate each other or at least I know Rima does.

"Rima hates Nagi." I stated bluntly. She shot me an "are you a total retard or something?" look.

"That's what you think , but just watch. My premonition will eventually come true. I can tell..." Her expression softened into an almost sad look, "From his eyes...something's up, and I won't be able to get him to fall in love with me."

"Then what are you going to do?" I sighed in relief. That's great! Rima's not in hot water anymore, because Ai knows that Nagi won't fall in love with her or love's someone else. But who?

"There's only one way left to fulfill my dream." She breathed a word that I almsot couldn't catch, but I was pretty sure that i knew what she meant.

"The embryo?" I gasped, "A-"

"That's right. I work for Easter. Since Tsukiyomi has left, they needed a nice ace player, so I joined to fulfill my lost dream. Although they all think that you, Hinamori Amu, may end up defeating us. Right best friend?" Ai smirked.

I gasped.

"Now that I stole this, you have to pretend to be my best friend and do whatever I say." Ai announced holding up a yellow egg with a diamond pattern strewn across the middle.

There was nothing I could do. Ai had stolen Dia from me and the Dumpty key from Ikuto. That's how she was blackmailing me. Now that she had both Easter may end up winning, and Ai COULD end up wishing for Nagi to love her. That'd be bad for him and the girl he really likes. But we beat Nikaidou, Yukari, Utau, and Ikuto. I'm sure we can win this battle. After all, I still have Ran, Miki, and Su! Darn Ai and those egg seals! Didn't Nikaidou have one of those a while back?

******************************************

***Nagihiko POV***

Rima and I were still hiding behind a bush, holding our breaths after finishing hearing Amu and Ai's conversation. I removed my hand that was cupped over Rima's mouth.

"AAAHHH!!! She's faking it! Amu's not Ai's friend after all! And Ai's just trying to make me jealous! That brat!" Rima screamed. Although her voice made it sound as though she was pissed, she was probably actually happy and relieved.

It didn't seem as though Rima thought much about Ai's statement about us eventually liking each other. Either that or she was really good at hiding it. As for me, I was doing all I could do hide the blush forming in my cheeks. My face felt really warm, but hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"So Ai's with Easter now?" Rima asked. I nodded.

"So it seems. Should we warn the others?"

"Well, Amu already knows. She'll tell everyone else if we don't, but what if Ai tells her not to tell them? If we tell Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, Utau, and Ikuto and all fight together, Ai will think it'd be Amu who told them. Who knows what she'll do? She could end up cooking Dia and eating her for breakfast scrambled with bacon."

True. I couldn't imagine how Ai would turn this evil and different in just 3 years. I wonder what happened over there. Could it be that she has an X-egg?

"I know this is just a theory, but Ai was so nice before. I was wondering...maybe she has an X-character." Rima tilted her head.

"Hmm...maybe...just maybe..." She replied.

**********************************

***Ai POV***

Amu had gone home and I was all alone walking towards my apartment, in this dark alley. Here no one could see me, I could talk to myslef and my charas.

"Luna." I whispered. She floated to my side with a worried expression strewn across her face.

"Yes, Ai-chan?" She responded.

"I will never give up. Nagi will become mine." I said in a determined tone, string straight ahead down the alley way.

"You sure you don't want to find another lo-" Luna started.

"No!"I interrupted in a loud demanding voice. "I only need and can only have Nagi. there is no one else."

A darker colored chara floated over to my left side. She wore a big hair clip in the shape or a circle, half painted with a happy face, half with a frown face. She wore a a color ful gown with different designs and patterns.

"Kengou, please give me strength." She knelt down to my side and bowed staring at me with those same emotionless eyes. The sparkle and light in her eyes had already disappeared once a huge X had been placed on her, making her and X-character.

"My lost dream will never come back, neither will my will to act. Instead of fighting for that dream, I will abandon it. It is lost forever. I will make my destroyed dream into strength. The useful dream I had lost that day will become my new strength to serve me through the battle the awaits."

**HappyJunjou: So that was Chapter 9! Hope you all enjoyed! lol...I have an idea for a new Rimahiko fic, but I may start that after I finish this one which will be a far way into the future...maybe**

**Rima: I got worried for a second. I thought I'd have a new rival for Amu's best friend.**

**HappyJunjou: Nah! I could never do that, especially not Ai and Amu. I just can't picture them together. btw....Ai irritates me so much, but I've gotten used to her now. I guess I made her to be a mean girl.**

**Rima: HappyJunjou just bearly held herself back from making me use language towards Ai in this! ^.^**

**HappyJunjou: It's just that Ai is just so...ugh! But I think I softened to her now, knowing that it's just her mean girl ACT *hint hint* that's just how she acts. She can't help herself, it's what keeps her believing that she's actually a strong character when she's really weak.**

**Ai: Wow! That was quite a speech. I didn't know you thought of me that way!**

**HappyJunjou: Yup! I didn't want to make you a total evil/jerk character so I needed to give you a stronger motive.**

**Ai: May I, Happy?**

**HappyJunjou: Usually I'd say no, but now that I'm softer towards you, go ahead!**

**Ai: Please review! It's like giving Happy a bundle of love!**

**HappyJunjou: You heard her! My goal is to get tons of reviews so I need all your help! .**


	10. Chapter 10

**HappyJunjou: Konnichiwa minna! Genki desu ka? (Hello everyone! How are you?)**

**Rhythm: What's up?**

**Ikuto: Happy's a total idiot.**

**HappyJunjou: Eh? Why?**

**Ikuto: Well at the beginning you planned to make Nagihiko have no charas and just eggs, but then you changed it. Now he has Rhythm but not Temari and I'm not in Easter anymore.**

**HappyJunjou: Oh. I thought that you meant something serious, like that I was so idiotic that I had pink hair or something.**

**Amu: Hey!**

**HappyJunjou: *ignores the pink-haired girl* Hmph. Well in MY fic, Temari hasn't hatched yet, okay?**

**Ikuto: You mean that you decided to change it at the last second cause you couldn't think of any other explanation?**

**HappyJunjou: *hangs head* Yes. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill him!**

**Ikuto: I think someone's been watching to many movies lately.**

**HappyJunjou: Yup! But I have a phobia of blood, so none with too much gore! ^.^ I've been into movies lately! Recently, I just watched all 3 X-men movies! They were great, but in the last one they killed off too many characters. It annoyed me. I also don't like Jean Grey, she annoys me.**

**Amu: Lots of things annoy you, don't they?**

**HappyJunjou: Yup! You annoy me too, Amu?**

**Amu: What? Me?**

**HappyJunjou: But Maeda Yuuka played you in the musical, and I'm a fan of hers, so I don't know whether I should quit hating you just for that reason!**

**Amu: *glares* Thanks a lot, Happy! *sarcasm***

**HappyJunjou: By the way, thanks to all the reviewers, there weren't many this time, but I have over 50 reviews now! I'm so happy! ^.^ Thanks to all who contributed in getting me this far! I'll give you all some digital onigiri (rice balls) which flavor do you want I have tuna, salmon, umeboshi, fish eggs, etc. *drum roll***

**Amu: Happy doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, but she wishes she did!**

***Chapter 10***

Fire & Water

***Ai POV***

"Ai, come here!" Easter's director ordered. I did as he told me to, without hesitating. If I knew him right, he absolutely DID NOT like it when you disobeyed his orders. Even if it was the most simple demand, he'd secretly be trying the best he could to contain his anger if I didn't follow his orders exactly. Such a pain.

"Yes, Director?" (AN: We'll call him Director, okay?) I answered politely. I always used a polite attitude around Director. I hated how I acted around him. It always made me feel so small and weak. Around others, I could act like a total jerk, and it'd make me feel good. I liked feeling stronger and more powerful than others, so I didn't have to be shown as nearly how weka I really was.

There was nothing I could do about it. I needed the embryo and Easter was the only way to do it.

What were they, stupid? They gave me their backup, technology, and help to get the job done. Afterwards they expected me just to hand over the Embryo? What a joke! If I were to get the embryo with their help, I'd use it myself rather than handing it over to them! They were probably going to do something evil with it, after all they were evil. Sure, I would do something selfish with it, but at least something that wouldn't effect many others. That'd just be horrible, and I wouldn't stoop that low.

"Easter has a new plan for you... " He whispered the details into my ear. Great. My lips curved upwards into a smile. I'll definitely get it right this time, not like the other failures.

***********************************************************

***Rima POV***

"Rima-tan!" Yaya squealed. I winced as the horrible sound blew throught my eardrum halfway deafening me.

"What, Yaya? Do you have to be so loud?" I complained, flicking her on the forehead. I had to stand up on my toes to reach her forehead.

"Mou! Rima-tan's so mean! Yaya was going to tell you something good too!" I sighed.

"Fine. What is it, Yaya?" Her expression automatically changed back to the overly-excited expression she wore previously. By previously, I mean before I flicked her forehead and yelled at her.

"Yaya has news! Yaya got tickets to see a new famous actress's movie premiere! Her name's Aiko-chan!" Yaya screamed. I covered my ears this time, avoiding that usual ear ache I'd get if I didnt' cover them up good.

"And? You're excited over watching some movie at the movie theater?" I asked raising my brow. This was pointless and stupid. Who gets this excited over just watching some dumb new movie. Yaya, of course. But Yaya probably wouldn't get this excited JUST about a new movie, there probably was something more to this...a twist maybe?

"AND...Aiko-chan's coming to the premiere herself! Yaya heard she's a really good actress!" Yaya squealed. By now, even I was a little excited, but nothing too exciting here. I could care less about this, unless...

"And the movie has some comedy in it!" Yaya added, finally catching my full attention. Okay. I was definitely excited now.

"I'm going." I stated. Yaya squealed in response, handed me the ticket, and gave me a tight bear hug.

"Yaya, you're suffocating me!" I choked. She released me and apologized.

"So who else did you invite?" I asked trying to keep my indifferent tone that was failing me. Darn. I'm getting too excited for some reason. It's not like I'm meeting my favorite comedian or anything. It's just some actress who thinks she's funny enough to get a laugh out of Mashiro Rima.

"Yaya...You...Amu-chan...Utau-chan...and...Nadeshiko-chan." Yaya answered.

"Oh" So I guess it's just us girls. Me, Yaya, Amu, Utau, and...

"WHAT?!" I screamed, "Nadeshiko? How come she's coming? Isn't she supposed to be in Eurpoe or something?" Darn. Just great. Now I had Amu's ex-best friend/my ultimate rival coming back, to steal Amu back. How unfair. I'll play her little game, and I'll beat her for Amu. I'm much better than her, besides the fact that she's pretty, smart, athletic, and nice to everyone. Ugh! I don't care! I'm better than her!

"Nadeshiko's coming back for a little break just for the weekend." Yaya explained. A rush of relief came over me. Good. She wasn't staying for long. Then what was her purpose of coming if it wasn't to steal Amu back, or was it? I guess I'll have to keep my guard up after all.

"This is gonna be fun." I whispered to myself with a small smirk planted on my face.

**********************************************************

***Kukai POV***

Tadase and I invited ourselves over to Nagihiko's house. Wow. This place is big.

"So can you come my soccer game tomorrow?" I exclaimed. Nagihiko bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be busy tomorrow. This weekend's bad. Maybe next week?" He suggested.

"Why?" Tadase questioned with a curious expression.

"Uh..."

"Just spit it out, man!" I complained. He shrugged.

"Okay. I'mdressingupasNadeshikotohangoutwithAmuandtheothers." Nagihiko rambled.

"What was that?" I teased.

"I AM DRESSING UP AS NADESHIKO SO I CAN HANG OUT WITH AMU, YAYA, UTAU, AND RIMA THIS WEEKEND!" I smirked.

"You mean you're doing it so you can hang out with RIMA." I teased.

"I don't like Rima." He stated seriously I would've been fooled by his great acting skills, if I couldn't still see his face turn red.

"Yeah...sure..." I agreed sarcastically. His face turned even redder.

"I said-" He started.

"You like Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. Stupid dense gay Tadagay.

"No." Nagihiko answered in total denial. For some strange reason, it looked like Tadagay believed him, although he probably did.

"So how do you plan to pull this off?" I asked.

"I don't think they'll suspect anything. Amu and Yaya are way too dense. If I'm careful enough Rima won't catch onto anything either." He explained. I shrugged. Who knows? Maybe things would turn out okay. I doubt Rima's not going to suspect anything. She's an observant one.

"As long as you don't screw up anything." I smirked. He glared at me.

"I'm sure nothing's going to go wrong. No one will find out that I'm Nadeshiko, and everything's going to be fine. "Nadeshiko's" going back to Europe by Sunday anyways."

"Whatever you say." I replied, trying hard not to roll my eyes.

"By the way, how are you doing with Utau?" Nagihiko smirked. I immediately turned cherry red, and glared at him.

******************************************************

***Nagi POV***

Okay, I lied to Kukai. I'm not planning to not get caught, and keep Nadeshiko a secret, but at the same time, I'm not planning to let Amu find out.

"Isn't it funny how Kukai found out so easily that you like Rima?" Rhythm snickered.

"Yeah, REALLY funny." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"So when are you going to tell her then?" Rhythm asked. I bit my lip. Probably never, or at least not until I get past this fear of rejection. It's pretty obvious that she's going to reject me anyways, but I might as well screw myself anyways.

"When are you ever going to tell Kusukusu that you like her." I countered. He put his miniature hand over my mouth, although it didn't cover it, and looked around cautiously although there was no one around.

"Hey! That's not fair! Not aloud, okay?" Rhythm whined. I laughed. He floated over to the pink egg, and lightly touched the top.

"When do you think she's going to hatch?"

"When I find my own answers on my own."

******************************************************

**HappyJunjou: Hmph. Where's the fluff? I haven't put anything romantic in here in a while! . Rima and Nagi didn't even kiss yet!**

**Rima: You wouldn't dare...**

**Nagi: *rolls eyes***

**Rima: You asking for a death wish, purplehead?**

**Nagi: *shakes head in fear***

**Ai: Seriously, if you make them kiss, I'll kill you!**

**HappyJunjou: *trembling in fear* f-fine...It's too soon now anyways. psych. I'm so going to make them kiss!**

**Ai: You wouldn't!**

**HappyJunjou: Yes, I would!**

**Ai: *glares***

**Utau: You added 1 line of Kutau in here didn't you?**

**HappyJunjou: Yeah. I need more Amuto, Kutau, and Yayairi, etc. So far it's only Rimahiko and that's no fun without side relationships! .**

**Kukai: Whatever! btw, please review *winks***

**HappyJunjou: Until next time! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HappyJunjou: OMG! I'm sorry for not updating! I don't know when the last time I updated was, I forgot!**

**Yaya: Besides that, have you seen the new Shugo Chara Party? Yaya has!**

**HappyJunjou: Yups! I don't really like Rikka that much though. Her voice kinda annoys me. I loved the part where Rima was mad because Rikka was staring at Nagi's cape instead of listening to her! .**

**Yaya: Was Rima mad because Rikka ignored her, or because she was touching Nagi's cape?**

**HappyJunjou: I think it's the cape! Rima's jealous!**

**Rima: What'd you say?**

**HappyJunjou: Erm...Nothing?**

**Nagi: Besides that, the theme song had Hikaru in a Seiyo Elementary uniform. Maybe he transfers? Rikka's love interest?**

**HappyJunjou: Then Rima doesn't have to be jealous.**

**Rima: DIE!**

**HappyJunjou: Sorry!**

**Yoru: Happy doesn't own nuttin' nya!**

***Chapter 11***

Fire & Water

***Saturday at the Movie Theater: Rima POV***

"Amu-chan!" I rested a bit to catch my breath and then ran towards the pink-haired girl standing next to the girl in pigtails with orange pink bows.

Amu was wearing a black thin strapped dress that reached 11 inches above her knee, with pink frills at the bottom and top, with jean shorts underneath. She wore a loose chain belt across her waist, and a frilly black and white "X" hair clip. Her hair was curled and put up into a side ponytail. Yaya was dressed in a orange, yellow, red, and white plaid skirt, with a matching yellow and orange top with puff sleeves. She wore her hair in huge orange bows with small fake red roses inside. Lastly, I wore a pink dress with white ruffles and lace, and a denim jean jacket on top. As usual, I wore my hair down in a wavy puff, topped off with a pink headband.

"Now we just have to wait for Nadeshiko!" Yaya exclaimed excitedly.

"Shouldn't we go in line and get our tickets first?" I asked. Yaya shook her head happily. Knowing her, she'd probably be too impatient to wait in a long line for tickets.

"I already got tickets for us, and reserved a front seat!" Yaya squealed. I wonder how many allowances that took her to save up that much money. "I worked really hard to convince mommy for the money!" That explains it, she complained and whined like a baby to get her way.

"Where's purple head's sister?" I asked, my tone turning to disgust at even the slightest thought of her. I've never met her, what did she look like anyways? Maybe Nagihiko with a ponytail? I laughed to myself at that thought.

"Sorry I'm late!" A elegant voice sang from behind me. I spun around to see who it was, although I probably already guessed it to be Nadeshiko.

"Nade-chan!" Yaya squealed, halfway jumping on the girl. Amu's face brightened up at the sight of the previous queen, her ex-best friend.

The girl actually did look like Nagihiko with a ponytail! (lol...) She had long smooth purple hair, tied up in a ponytail, and was really tall. She wore a yellow sundress. I glared at Nadeshiko for a few seconds, and she cocked her head as though she didn't know she was a best friend stealer. I hated to admit, but she was pretty, maybe even cuter than me.

"So you are the new queen's chair?" She asked politely. I bit my lip, holding back an insult.

"Yes, I am." I replied. She smiled politely, and I forced a polite smile back, although I wanted to tell her off right then and there. It would've upset Amu if I did anything too dramatic, or fought, so I had no choice but to please Amu by pretending to get along with this girl. Still, it was hard to go so long without insulting anyone.

"So you're that best friend st-" Amu cupped her hand over my mouth, while Yaya stepped on my foot. I glared at her, and kicked her in the shin. Yaya started sobbing like a little baby while Amu released me.

"Rima! Please behave!" Amu begged in a whisper voice in my ear. I was about to fake cry to get my way, but then I remembered that those stupid Fujisaki's can tell the difference between crying and faking it. Instead, I just whimpered and did as I was told.

"Is Aiko going to come anytime soon?" Utau asked, joining the conversation as she impatiently crossed her arms.

"Aiko-chan!" Yaya screamed along with the other hundreds of fans waving their hands in the air like barbarians. I sighed and silently laughed to myself at their foolish behavior. Seriously, could they get any more idiotic?

A girl with black hair at her waist and glowing red eyes, smiled and stepped out of the limo. She was wearing a red gown with black lace. She waved to the fans, while making her way inside. For some reason, Aiko look very familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Thats it!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me, and Nadeshiko nodded her head in agreement as though she knew what I was thinking or meant. Yeah, right. She couldn't have possibly understood.

"Um...I-it's nothing." I stammered, while everyone went back to their previous conversation.

***********************************************

***After watching the movie***

"Aiko-chan's outside the theater signing autographs!" Yaya announced, dragging us outside the theater to the long line in front of the stand Aiko was sitting at. The movie was actually pretty good, but I wouldn't say she's a comedy goddess or anything. After all, the main focus of the movie wasn't comedy, but the bits and slivers of it were good.

"Where are you going, Rima?" Amu asked as I turned to head back inside the building.

"Just to the bathroom." I stated. I glared at Nadeshiko and motioned for her to come with me. She stood still, so I stomped on her foot, until she finally agreed to follow me inside. Everyone seemed to be outside the theater for autographs, so the theater was empty. Good. I needed to have a private conversation with Little .

"What do you know about Aiko?" I asked in an urgent tone, getting right to the point.

"What do you mean?" She shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"You know! You were thinking the same thing I was weren't you?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"My only problem is how? Amu said that Nagihiko was in Europe when you were here, and only visited sometimes. He couldn't have told you. The only possible way he could've met her, was the times he visited Japan when he was young. But how would you have known her?" I asked. It was a bit confusing, but maybe Nadeshiko was just friends with her too. She would've mentioned Nadeshiko if they were friends though.

Nadeshiko stared at me nervously as though she didn't know what to say. This girl is so confusing. Her eyes went really wide, and she jumped on me.

"Watch out Rima!" I turned around to find a giant standee tipping over, about to crush my small defenseless body. I shut my eyes closed tightly, and waited for the impact, but it didn't come.

I figured that it was safe to open my eyes, so I did. I stared straight ahead in shock. Nadeshiko was on top of me, with the standee on top of her back. Besides that, her lips...mine...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!"

Nadeshiko easily pushed the standee off of herself as though it was the lightest thing on earth. I was still screaming my head off, but who wouldn't? I just experienced the most horrible thing that could've happened to anyone! I was officially scarred for life!

"I just kissed a girl!" I screamed at the still calm Nadeshiko. Why wasn't she over reacting? Why wasn't she screaming and panicking too?

"Rima! Relax! You didn't kiss a girl!" She said in a low tone, that sounded exactly like Nagihiko. I didn't know she, an elegant girl, could pull off sounding like a guy. Besides that, why did her voice suddenly chang-

She pulled at the bow holding up her ponytail, and her hair fell down.

"N-nagihiko?" I choked. I didn't kiss Nadeshiko, instead Nagihiko? Or maybe it was vice versa? What? Was Nagihiko a guy or girl? "I get it." I said calmly. "You dressed up as Nadeshiko because Nadeshiko couldn't make it, and you didn't want to disappoint Amu." He rolled his eyes.

"I might as well tell you now. If I don't you'll probably figure it out on your own, and I won't be around to stop you or warn you not to tell." He sighed. "I am Nadeshiko." I blinked 3 times before breaking out into laughter.

"So you're a girl then?" He banged his head against the wall.

"Hell no! I'm a guy! Let me put it this way, Nadeshiko doesn't exist."

"So you're a crossdresser?"

"I guess, but I prefer you don't say that aloud. Can you keep a secret?" I shrugged, a bit happy knowing that I didn't kiss a girl, but Nagihiko instead. And I thought this would be a horrible day with Nadeshiko!

"I guess I can, but don't you think my fanboys will kill you for stealing my first kiss?" I said with a smile. He smirked.

"I was hoping you could keep that part a secret too." Nagihiko stated.

"I can, but it comes with a fee."

"What would that be?"

"You see, my parents have been having more fights lately, than ever. Their fights are becoming more and more loud and violent. Sometimes they throw stuff at each other, other times they scream names. I hate it. I don't want to be there during their fight, especially now, when they're getting more violent. I'm scared of getting hurt, so I need somewhere to escape to for a few nights. Just until they quiet down a bit. I was about to ask Amu, but my parents would never be convinced to let me stay at someone else's house for a while, unless their family is of a higher class. So I need to stay at your house, since you are a Fujisaki. My mother probably wouldn't allow it unless you were a girl, so you have to pretend to be Nadeshiko to them." I explained.

"I-I think I can do that." He replied.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**HappyJunjou: OMG! I am so so so so SO very sorry for not updating for the last two weeks. I was kinda having a bit of a writer's block but when I finally got over it *the next day* I didn't have the time to write it. I never got the time to write the resty of it the whole week, except now! I'm So Sorry! .**

**Nagi: And a big thanks to all the reviews! ^.^**

**Rima: By the way, Halloween's coming up soon, isn't it?**

**HappyJunjou: You're right! Maybe I'll write a special Halloween side chapter on Halloween!**

**Amu: *excited* Cool! I wonder what I should dress up as! .**

**HappyJunjou: Who said anything about you being in it? You get too much screen time in the anime and manga anyways. Take a break from being the main character and let someone else take the role.**

**Amu: What?! I can't be in it just because I'm the main character of Shugo Chara? That's so unfair!**

**HappyJunjou: That and the fact that I just don't like you at all.**

**Ikuto: *grabs a rope* Write some Amuto in it or I'll strangle you.**

**HappyJunjou: *trembles* Of course! JK! JK! JK! . I was just kidding about not putting Amu in it! After all, Amu's the herione of Shugo Chara isn't she? I wou;d never take her away from Ikuto-sama! *sweatdrops***

**Yoru: That's going against everything you just said before Ikuto threatened you nya!**

**HappyJunjou: *whacks Yoru with my super cool giant cucumber stick* Shut up, Yoru!**

**Ran, Miki, and Su: Chara Abuse! Chara Abuse! CHARA ABUSE!!!**

***whee-oo whee-oo***

**HappyJunjou: Darn. You haven't seen the last of me! You'll never catch me alive! Muahahahahaha *runs away***

**Tadagay: I'll be a king for Halloween!**

**HappyJunjou: *pops back up* Shut up Tadagay! No one likes you!**

**Tadagay: *cries* btw, HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she is a meanie!**

**HappyJunjou: Muahahahahahaha**

***Chapter 12***

Fire & Water

***Nagihiko POV***

To tell the truth, I was really worried. Rima's parent's fight had gotten a lot worse lately? Don't you think it's a horrible environment for her to be around? I seriously think she should just leave. If her mother was so worried as she tells my mom (they're good friends) then why doesn't she suggest Rima stays somewhere else for a while, or ask Rima if she wanted them to divorce. Rima should be given more of a choice. If she doesn't speak up, then her opinion won't reach those idiots that call themselves parents.

*Ding Dong*

"Nag-...err...Nadeshiko! Your friend's here!" My mom called from the doorway. I followed her over to the door, opening it, to find Rima and her mother. It was a good thing I suspected this would happen and dressed as Nadeshiko ahead of time. If knew that there was no Nadeshiko she probably wouldn't have a proper reason to let Rima to stay here.

"Rima, have fun at Nadeshiko's house, okay?" Rima nodded and waved her a "goodbye." Then I led her inside.

"Where's the room I'll be staying in?" She asked. Demanding much? I brought her to the old room I used as Nadeshiko (I have a new one now, because my mom never wanted to re-decorate Nadeshikos' room. Instead she'd rather keep it girly.)

"You can stay here. It's Nadeshiko's old room." I explained. She nodded.

"It's nice." She grabbed her bag, and pulled out a gag comic, and jumped onto the bed. "You can leave me alone now."

What? She asked to stay over for 4 nights so that she could read gag comics the whole time? I shrugged and decided to just leave her alone. It's as though she wasn't even here.

**************************************************

***Rima POV***

I finished volumes 1-5 of my new favorite gag comic series, but got bored soon afterwards. I already finished the whole series, so what was I supposed to do? I wonder what Nagihiko was doing right now. I was kinda rude to him earlier, but I can't help but say the opposite of what's on my mind. That's just how I am. Maybe I should apologize?

I stumbled down the stairs, and started searching through the house. Wow, this place is way too big.

**********

After 2 hours of searching, I was exhausted. Where could he be? It's taking forever to search this whole place! Heck, I've been running in circles and already found 12 bathrooms and 56 bedrooms. It's like being in the Whitehouse except it wasn't white, was traditionally decorated, and had nothing to do with politics and all that crap.

I wonder if they had a garden? For some reason I had a feeling Nagi would be there. After all, he seems to like taking care of flowers and plants. So, I spent the next 10 minutes trying to think of where I could find the garden in this huge palace-like mansion. Then, I ran into a girl.

I immediately recognized her long black hair, and when I looked up she had green eyes. Yup. Just my luck.

"Why are you here?" I hissed. She avoided making eye contact with me, and blushed slightly.

"I followed Nagi." She muttered under her breath. Holy crackers! She's a stalker!

"I'm not a stalker!" She said sharply, as if she could read my mind. Yeah, of course you're not a stalker!

"Gosh, after being away for so long, I seem to have forgotten my way around here! I can't even find Nagi. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...Science lab partners? We have to work on some project about the growth of plants?" I lied.

"Do you have any idea where Nagi might be?"

"Nope. By the way, where's the garden?" She looked thoughtful for a second, and pointed to the left.

"Take that halfway down until you pass the 30th door, and then go north 6 doors down and make a left until you reach a end, and then go south and it'll be on your right." Darn this place is big!

"Okay. Thank you." I said politely. She is totally a stalker.

**********

As expected, there was Nagi. He was lying on the ground emotionless, so I went to check if he was still alive. I bent down, hovering above his head and grabbed for the water can.

You'd think that I'd get the fun pleasure of dumping a pot full of freezing water all over his head, but life's not always fair and it sucks to high heavens. Instead, he got up just as I was going to pour the water all over him, so I never got the chance too. Damn it!

"Hnnn? Oh, hi Rima. I must've fallen asleep." He smirked at me, "What were you planning to do with that watering can?" I started to whistle.

"Watering can? What wa-...oh. You mean THIS watering can! I wasn't going to do anything watering can!" He nodded and gave me a "What do you think I am? A total idiot?" look.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to go back to reading your gag comics anytime soon?" He smirked. I shook my head a little annoyed by the smirking.

"I got bored and finished all the gag comics I brought with me. What about you? Aren't you going to be a nerd and start studying or something?"

"Just because I don't fail and get good grades doesn't make me a nerd."

"And just because I get bad grades it doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Do you want me to kick you?"

We sat in silence for the next few seconds. I tried to think of something to say, but failed miserably and decided to stay quiet and just shut up so that I don't make a complete fool of myself. Nagihiko would laugh at me for days if I said something even the least bit retarded. Meanie.

"About last night..." Nagihiko trailed off.

"What about it?" I asked suddenly remembering the events of the previous night. Wow. That was a shocker. Nagi was actually a cross dresser. "Don't worry I won't tell Amu or Yaya." I assured. He shook his head.

"That's not it. When I was Nadeshiko I accidentally ki-"

"Thank god I didn't kiss a girl!"

"Aren't you going to get mad or something?" He asked a bit confused.

"Get mad? Why would I be mad if I li...I mean, Yes! Of course I'm mad!" He smirked.

"What were you about to say?"

"Nothing!" I blushed. I could feel my face redden as each second passed. He knelt down and pressed his lips to mine. My face turned a bright red, but I soon calmed down, enjoying every second. If only time good stop right now. He pulled away and smiled.

"Are you mad now?" I didn't respond, because I didn't know what to say. Finally, I decided to pretend to think nothing of it, and say something very cold.

"Is this another tactic to win the bet?" He sighed.

"Rima, can't you just ever think that I'm being sincere and real this time?"

"Well you fake a lot so it's hard to tell what's real and what's not. I'm pretty sure this isn't."

"What if it is, tomato head?" I could feel my face heat up again. Damn purplehead and my abilities to blush so easily. At this rate I'll turn into some stupid strawberry head like Amu! Not that tomatoes are any better.

"I dare you to call me that again." I hissed.

"What? Tomato?" I glared at him and kicked him. He immediately stopped smirking. (Yay for me!) I finally thought of the worst thing I could say.

"Did you know that Ai stalks you?" I smirked. He gave me a disgusted/frightened look.

"I wish I didn't know, but now I guess it's a little too late for that since you just told me." he replied.

"I was searching for you earlier and bumped into Ai who followed you here and was searching for you too!" I explained with and evil grin. His left eye twitched as we headed back inside.

"I wonder if we'll bump into Ai somewhere in here?" I teased. He glared at me as we headed back inside bickering about the most stupid things. Even arguing with him seemed fun. I really do love Nagi, I wonder if he likes me too?

**Rima: Another kiss? Are you asking for a death wish, Happy?**

**HappyJunjou: C'mon! You know you liked it Rima!**

**Rima: *blushes* No I didn't!**

**HappyJunjou: You so totally did!**

**Nagi: I think Ai's going to kill me if she ever finds out!**

**HappyJunjou: I'll be adding a new character in just a few chapters! btw...graduation is going to come up for them soon!**

**Rima: That means a new school system, new teachers, new characters, and much more fun. *that sounded really retarded***

**HappyJunjou: Come on now! Shugo Chara Party? When are you going to let the guardians just graduate? Seriously? They want to go to middle school! .**

**Ikuto: Don't forget to review!**

**Ran, Miki, & Su: Doki!**

**HappyJunjou: That's getting so old...**


	13. Chapter 13

**HappyJunjou: Again, Sorry for the late update and the Tadase bashing. I guess I went a little too far .**

**Kiseki: Now bow down to the king!**

**HappyJunjou: No way! I said I was going to be way nicer, not worship you!**

**Amu: So about that Halloween chapter...**

**HappyJunjou: Yeah, I'm thinking of putting that up on Halloween so it'll come out right after the 14th chapter (I hope)**

**Ikuto: I get a long part in this chapter, right?**

**HappyJunjou: Yup. Ikuto is a sneaky cat...**

**Ikuto: Anything else you want to say?**

**HappyJunjou:...**

**Everyone: Well?**

**HappyJunjou: *pouts* Fine. I actually really like Amu as a charcter and Tadase's good too. They wouldn't make that bad of a couple if Ikuto wasn't so good with Amu.**

**Amu: Thank you, Happy! E****xcept for that last sentence...**

**HappyJunjou: Well, I got nothing else to say so...**

**Rikka: My first disclaimer part! Yay! HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

***Chapter 13***

Fire & Water

"So Aiko is actually Ai and she's with Easter? She is just using similar methods that Easter has used with Utau. Except this time it's acting." Tadase briefly summed up. We all nodded in agreement.

"I don't think we should let her know just yet that we know about Aiko. If we do, she'll suspect us and know exactly how to defeat us." Amu said.

"I think Easter has a few more tricks up their sleeves this time." a familiar voice warned. Amu stared up trying to find where the voice came from, and as suspected it came from a tree not to far away.

"Ikuto onii-chan!" Tadase exclaimed (A/N: Sorry again for bashing at Tadase and Amu in the disclaimer last time! . Truth is, don't really mind Amu. She's actually a really good heroine! ^.^)

Ikuto swung down from the tree with cat ears popping out from behind his head. Utau followed, coming in from the door with Kukai beside her.

"Amu told us all about Easter and Aiko." Kukai explained. We all glared at Amu accusingly. She sweatdropped and apologized for letting the secret out, but we decided to forgive her anyways.

"As long as no one mentioned anything to Ai about Aiko, we're fine."

"Besides that, we also have to discuss graduations." Nagihiko said. Tadase nodded.

"We will soon all be graduating, except Yuiki-san who will most likely remain ace's chair. That means that we will need more candidates for guardians." Tadase explained.

"What about Hikaru and Rikka?" Yaya asked.

"We don't know if their eggs will hatch yet."

"Does that mean that we won't see each other that often anymore?" Yaya whined.

"Probably." I replied. She pouted.

"That's not fair."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Tsukasa said, popping out of no where, "I decided to extend the guardians to both the Elementary and Middle School. So now there will only be guardians of Seiyo! I'm also thinking about making new guardian positions."

"Yay!" Yaya cheered, "Now we can all stay together for a few more years!"

*******************************

***Nagi POV***

After school, I asked Ikuto if we could talk. For some reason, I felt like he knew something about Aiko or could figure something out. It's great that we can all stay together for a while, but aside from that it seems everyone but me forgot Ikuto's warning.

"Hey! We didn't forget!" Utau accused approaching me with Kukai following her. Why was he always following her anyways?

"I'm forced to, because Tsukasa told me too." Kukai explained as if he read my mind.

"Well, let's hurry up and ask Ikuto what we need to know!" Utau ordered. So, we went to find Ikuto outside the school gates.

"What do you need to know kiddies?"

"What were you trying to warn us about earlier?" Utau demanded, getting right to the point. Ikuto smirked.

"I guess you have a right to be prepared. After all I'm on Amu's side." He hesitated for a minute. "Hikaru isn't in charge of Easter anymore." He whispered.

"A new company took it down, and he was forced to sell it to them. The new director is Ai's dad who gave the company over to her, after she explained the story of the embryo to him. He can see eggs, but has no interest in the embryo."

"So Ai's in charge of Easter now?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"I wonder what she's planning to do?" Kukai thought aloud.

"Make my life hell." I answered for him. He laughed.

"So it's only going to affect you? I'm totally fine with that!"

"Why do we need to make such a big deal out of this if she's only out to get you?" Utau sighed.

"She also wants shrimp dead." Ikuto added.

"What?!" We all screamed.

"Follow me."

He started showing us the way to the new Easter Company, explaining what he knew along the way.

"I was hanging out around here" He started.

"Like a stray cat." Utau snickered. He shot her a quick glare and she giggled.

"As I was saying before, I was hanging around here cause I smelt some fish nearby, and then I saw a limo pull up and the famous Aiko came out. I was wondering what she was doing around this dump of an apartment, so I followed her inside keeping myself well hidden. Fortunately she didn't notice I was sneaking around. She took off her disguise and I noticed it was that annoying high pitched girl who's always hanging around girly boy."

"Nagihiko." I corrected with a hint of annoyance in my voice. He shrugged and continued.

"She kept discussing with the other 4 kids there about destroying the guardians and getting he embryo. At first I thought that she was just being like the previous embryo obsessed Easter. They'd have many failed attempts and weren't really that dangerous, but this isn't the case. That annoying girl seems to really hate shrimp (A/N: Rima. It's just Ikuto's nickname for her cause she's short.) and she'll do anything to get rid of her. For some reason she thinks that if she kills her it'll benefit her by getting rid of her rival and make the rest of you be way too depressed to fight anymore."

"What the hell?! That's the most stupid idea ever!" Utau protested.

"She's can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Can't you just tell her not too? She loves you doesn't she?" Kukai suggested. I shook my head.

"She likes me, but that doesn't mean she'd do whatever I say. She'd think that I'm mistaken and do it her way anyways. There's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is! We can protect Rima and fight against Easter!" Utau shouted, "Ikuto, Kukai, and I will help you guys!"

"I guess so." Ikuto shrugged, "But it's not going to be that easy." We all turned and gave him a "no duh" look.

"You'll see what I mean! It's serious this time! Come with me!" He led us inside the building, checking for security guards or anyone watching. The coast was clear. He brought us to a room full of computers. There was a big projector at the middle of the room, and on the projector was...

"Us?" Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry kiddies, but we all got ourselves some stalkers. They got tracking devices on us too, but there too small to see so I don't know where."

"Don't they know that we're here right now then?" Utau asked.

"Nope. I knocked the guy following us out before I even started talking about Easter." Ikuto replied.

"Why do you think they're doing this?" I asked.

"I never imagined being stalked. What if they kidnap me or something?" Kukai rambled to himself.

"They're reading our every move so they know how to take us out." Ikuto replied with a sigh, "They know how to defeat us...we're screwed if we don't figure out how to defeat them." We're screwed.

**Shugo Chara Party episode 4...**

**Shugo Chara Party: Okay, I'm fed up with Shugo Chara Egg. These new Eggs are annoying me. Seriously, H!P? Gimme back Kanyon, Dawa, and Yukarin! . (Fukuda Kanon, Wada Ayaka, and Maeda Yuuka!) Akari makes an okay spade, but the Shugo Chara Egg corner just makes them seem retarded. Copme back old Shugo Chara Egg! Why can't Yuuka, Kanon, and Ayaka be in both Shugo Chara Egg and S/mileage? Okay, I'm done ranting about this ^.^**

**Shugo Chara Puchi Puchi: Kiseki lost his crown? Shugo Bomber? Bombjer? Enough of this! . Some of this stuff is funn, but mostly annoying and retarded! It isn't fair to spend 10-13 minutes of the whole episode on these tiny skits! I wanna watch Shugo Chara, not the guardian characters do weird stuff! Although the thing with Su crying to get Ran and Miki to say Bombjer was pretty manipulative and hilarious.**

**Shugo Chara Doki Doki: It was a filler about a rabbit. Rabbits are my favorite animals but this was just plain annoying. Eough with fillers! Let's get on to some hard core action! The only highlight of this episode was that little bit of HikaruxRikka. Otherwise, I think I was a little bored with this. I understand that Tsukasa made Hikaru do this to learn how to love or something like that, but that was really annoying.**

**HappyJunjou: So basically this episode was a minus for me. I didn't really like it.**

**Hikaru: I liked it. I was the main character.**

**HappyJunjou: Hikaru's awesome and all, but that was really annoying! .**

**Hikaru: Review please. I hope someone actually appreciates that episode.**


	14. Gomennasai minna!

**Sorry for the fake chapter! . This isn't exaclt a chapter, but I just have to say that I won't be updating for maybe the next week or two. I just got the swine flu, so I can't really do much! Sorry . Gomenasai. I'll try to update once I get better .**


	15. Chapter 15

**HappyJunjou: OMG! I have so much to say! .**

**Ran: Let's get the bad news out of the way first.**

**HappyJunjou: K! OMG! One of my friends is in the hospital right now . She's been out for the last two days and I'm so worried about her. My mom blocked texting on my phone so I can't text her! I'm so worried!**

**Su: What is she sick with? Maybe Su can help!**

**HappyJunjou: Sorry Su. I don't think chicken soup and a bit of Advil will help her much. She has some type of infection.**

**Yoru: Sounds serious nya!**

**HappyJunjou: Yeah I know, right? I really hope she's alright! .**

**HappyJunjou: Also, I'm very sorry but due to my recent illness I couldn't write the Halloween chapter! . I really hope I can write a Christmas chapter when Christmas comes by, cause I'm really mad at myself for not being able to do the Halloween one! .**

**Amu: Daijoubu! That's alright Happy, there's already another time! ^.^**

**HappyJunjou: No! It isn't! I promised! . I'm so sorry .**

**Pepe: Good news? dechu!**

**HappyJunjou: Alright! I'm fully healed! My swine flu went away as well as my two sisters who had it before! I occasionally cough a bit but I'm all good now! ^.^**

**Kiseki: All healed now? *comes out of hiding and rips off medical protectve germ mask thingy* It'd be a bad thing for a mighty king as I to get sick.**

**HappyJunjou: Yup! ^.^ Next! Thank you all for being so worried about me, and for the 100 reviews! . I never thought I'd ever get 100! ^.^ Thank you all so much! ^.^**

**Temari: Disclaimer: HappyJunjou doesn't own Shugo Chara! ^.^**

**Chapter 14***

Fire & Water

Graduation passed by so quickly. Just a few weeks ago we were in the auditiorium going throught the whole big graduation ceremony and as expected my parents didn't come. Seriously? Why don't they just break up already? Well, that's beside the point. Even if my grades aren't the best and I'm halfway failing most of the classes, somehow I passed and I was graduating. The graduation was so long and tediuos I felt like I was going to fall asleep. I'm just glad it's over now.

"Rima-chan! You have a package in the mail from...Tsukasa Amakawa?" Mom called from downstairs.

"Okay Mom!" Tsukasa? What did that weird cat loving creep want? Oh, and if you're wondering why my mom is smiling (it's creeping me out) so happily, it's because Dad's on a buisness trip for the next two weeks. She's been like this for the last two days, and it's kinda weird to see her all happy and giddy like this.

I made my way down the stairs and picked up the box laying on the coffee table. It was a large brown box with Seiyo's address on it and a picture of an egg on the cover. I wonder what the other students would think if they got a huge box with a picture of an egg on it. I carefully peeled the masking tape off the top of the box and bent back ther flaps.

First, I pulled out the uniform. It was similar to Kukai's green and black uniform, except mine was a pink plaid skirt with a whit short sleeved shirt and a black jacket. Heck, Tsukasa even put a pink headband in there and a pink guardians cape. Does he stalk us and see what hair accessories we wear on a daily basis? I dug through the packaging foam chips to find a black school bag, inside were pencils, pens, binders, notebooks, and all that other stuff we'll need for school. I guess he wanted us to be prepared this year. Inside the bag was a few little pouches for Chara eggs.

I flipped open the binder to find a piece of paper that said "schedule" at the top.

Period 1 Science: Biology Teacher: Inase Room# 187

Period 2 Math: Algebra 1 Teacher: Ui Room# 200

Period 3 Physical Education Teacher: Tsukasa Room# 379

Lunch Room# 5

Period 4 Music Teacher: Room# 98

Period 5 Home Ec. Teacher: Ikuto Room# 58

Period 6 English Teacher: Yukai Room# 169

Period 7 Social Studies Teacher: Nakaguri Room# 306

I stared at the list in disbelief. The only things that really bothered me were Home Ec. and PE. Tsukasa and Ikuto. This year was going to be hell, I could already tell. Isn't Ikuto still in high school? How did he get a teaching job if he never went to college? Right, Tsukasa is the headmaster after all. His obsession with cats probably got Ikuto the job.

"Rima-chan? You got your school stuff already? That's wonderful!" My mom cooed, "Are you in the same class as Nadeshiko-chan?" I shook my head.

"Nadeshiko went back to Europe." I lied, "I hope I'm not in Nagihiko's class." I muttered under my breath. I thought she didn't quite catch that last thing I siad, but unfortunately she did.

"Nagihiko? Who's that Rima-chan?" I sighed. I wish my brain wasn't so dead right now, then I could come up with a proper believable lie.

"Nadeshiko's twin brother." I lied. If I couldn't make up a good lie, I might as well just use his. I picked up a cup of water and started drinking it, while waiting for her to reply.

"Do you like him?" I halfway spit my water out all over the floor.

"W-what? Eww! Of course not!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say..." I could've sworn I heard her say "My little Rima's growing up so fast." as she left the room.

* * *

***First Day of Middle School/Junior High***

"Rima!" I heard a squeak calling out from behind. I whipped around to find a strawberry headed girl followed by another girl with pigtails who was screaming/sqyealing her head off.

"Shouldn't you be back at the elementary division?" I asked, obviously annoyed by her stupid squealing. She pouted.

"I just wanted to say hi to everyone." Yaya complained. I gave her the scariest glare I could.

"Uh...but I'll go right now..." She spazzed and ran towards the elementary school bawling her eyes out.

"Which class do you have first, Rima?" Amu asked.

"Room 187, Biology." Amu pouted.

"Aww...I have Math in Room 158" I sighed.

"I better have someone I know in my class, cause I suck at biology anyways."

"Oh you do!"

"Who?" She laughed nervously, "You're not going to like it."

"Tadase? Kukai? Ikuto? Saaya?" I guessed.

"Nope. You'll have to wait to find out."

Darn Amu.

* * *

Damn it. I can't find the classroom! I've been walking throught this darn building 5 times already, but it seems like I'm walking in a circle! I made my way passed room 345 for the 7th time and snapped.

"Where's this stupid room?!" I screamed and everyone in the hallway turned to stare at me.

"What's wrong, Rima?" purplehead asked.

"I can't find my 1st period classroom." I whimpered.

"What class do you have?"

"Room 187, Biology."

"I have that class too. Follow me." I did as he said and found out that it was right at the entrance behind the door. Why must this room be so hard to find? Now I feel stupid for getting help from Nagihiko. Without saying as mush as a "thanks" I headed to an empty seat. Annoyingly (If that's a word) he took a seat right beside me, so I kicked him under the desk.

"Good morning, class." The teacher said in probably the most boring voice I've ever heard. He wore tinted glasses and dressed like a total nerd. Did I mention the hilarious parting in his hair? It was swept to the side like a rich boy in one of those movies. He was a total geek! The way he spoke was way too formal too! He was way to smart for his own good. Every so often, he'd tell us useless information about random things. I didn't understand half of what he was saying, but it reminded me of someone. I glanced over my to my left, and there was Nagihiko fully engrossed in Nerdy's boring lecture.

"How can you be interested in Nerdy's lesson? It's so boring!" I complained.

"Nerdy? It's actually quite interesting, if you understood a thing he said."

"Hey! I'm not stupid purplehead!"

"Stop flirting in the back." Nerdy snapped. Great. Not only is he a boring nerd, but he has eyes in the back of his head. So much more fun.

* * *

"Ugh!" I moaned, "I hate Algebra!" Amu sweat dropped as she walked beside me to the next class. Amu and Tadase were in my Algrebra class. It was the most horrible torturous class EVER. The teacher must be on some type of drugs or something cause for some reason, she decided to talk to us about autopsy the whole freakin class period. It was gross! If she wanted to throughly describe how to split a victom's body open she could've been a CSI investigator instead of a teacher.

"What do you have next, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked. I searched through my bag and pulled out my schedule then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"PE with Tsukasa!" I wailed.

"Eh?" Amu was shocked, "You mean THE Tsukasa? Tsukasa Amakawa, Tadase's weird uncle?" I nodded.

"As if his hell of a weird surprises last year weren't enough, now he's teaching physical education?"

"I think I have that class next too!" Amu exclaimed. I suddenly brightened up a bit.

"Honto?" She nodded happily.

"And Nagi, Kukai, and Utau are in that class too. But everyone treats Utau like a normal student since she's been here for a while." So Amu and I trudged to THAT class, feeling a little bit better about it.

"Hello." Tsukasa greeted to the class, "In case some of you don't already know, my name is Amakawa Tsukasa. I am the headmaster of both the elementary and middle school division of Seiyo, and I am now also your Physical Education teacher." He gentle smile formed on his lips contaradicting his next sentence.

"Now 100 laps from all of you." I hate P.E.

**Happy's Life: Um. I guess I'm doing alright. For the first marking period I got all A's/A+'s on all my subjects. I will continue to try my best in school! . I'm going to watch New Moon with my friend soon . I know the first movie, Twilight, wasn't all that good although the books are amazing, but I hope this one will be great! .**

**Right now I am reading a book called My Sister's Keeper which I think is also a movie. If you've never heard of it go to the nearest bookstore and pick yourself up a copy. It's a wonderful book! . I don't want to spoil the ending so I'll just tell you guys that it's about a girl named Anna who was born for the purpose of being a donner to save her older sister, Kate's (Who has cancer and often needs extra parts and bone marrow) life. She never was given a choice whether she wangted to give Kate her parts, so she gets herself a lawyer and tries to sue her parents for property over her own body, although it rips apart her family.**

**Fandubbing: For the past year I've been into fandubbing. I'd appreciate it if you could check out some of my dubs. I sing Japanese Hello!Project songs.**

**Groupdub - Morning Musume's Onna ni Sachi Are: .com/watch?v=71qwnLjbATQ**

**Duet dub - Buono (who does Shugo Chara endings and openings) Janakya Mottainai - .com/watch?v=NRCNF_aBM88&feature=PlayList&p=361F472066E057A5**

**Solo dub - Asu wa Deeto na no ni Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai by S/mileage - .com/watch?v=w41HUEz1Gl0&feature=PlayList&p=361F472066E057A5&index=102**

**Furusato by Michishige Sayumi - .com/watch?v=MfUJhKs2Ksw&feature=PlayList&p=361F472066E057A5&index=101**

**Special Generation by Berryz Koubou - .com/watch?v=1KEzynsxyB4&feature=PlayList&p=361F472066E057A5&index=94**

**It's You by Michishige Sayumi - .com/watch?v=f_Qj1ieo9G8&feature=PlayList&p=361F472066E057A5&index=91**

**Sorry if they're not very good, I'm not a very good singer .**

**Shugo Chara Party: For Christmas I only wish for two things, no more fillers and more Rimahiko. We all know the eggs go back to the owners, okay? Move on already make someone's egg hatch soon and please shoot those cosplayers! .**

**HappyJunjou: Please review .**


	16. Sorry again for not updating!

**Another fake chapter! Okay, first off, for all you who have thought by now that I've totally abandoned this story, you're wrong. I've been gone for a long long time due to school work and all that other shizz that keeps me busy, but thank you all forbeing patient and for all the reviews! They make me very happy, and because of them I decided to try and find more time to work on this! I'll have the next chapter (Chapter 15) out soon! **

**The reason why this took so long, was mainly because my cpomputer caught a virus and the dc jack in my laptop broke. Let's start off my unfortunate tale at November, and if you want to sip this, feel free too. I just want to give everyone a good explanation of why I wasn't updating, because I'm really sorry. In November the DC Jack of my laptop broke. The Dc Jack is the part of the laptop that connects the charger to the computer, allowing it to charge (my dad told me) So i found out it wasn't working so my laptop couldn't charge meaning i couldn't turn it on. So, i had to pay a repairman 80 dollars to get it fixed (plus shipping) my dad is a computer guy so he could have fixed it, but he's in his 40's and he can't see as well anymore so i was afraid that when he took the computer apart he'd wreck it, and at least if the repairman wrecked it i could sue, i can't sue my dad if he wrecked it, why would i want too? anyways, after that for a month it kept coming down with viruses, and now after a week, i think it's safe! Yay! Long explanations!**

**So you can all expect another new chapter this week, maybe today or tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

Fire & Water

***Chapter 15***

I officially hate school. Not that I didn't hate it before, but this year is torture! My legs are so freaking sore and while we were running Tsukasa kept rambling on about some show he was watching last night. Something about a show choir or glee club and a girl getting pregnant with her boyfriends best friend, but her boyfriend doesn't know. (A/N: DISCLAIMER - Don't own Glee, but it's one of the most awesome shows in the world!) Worst yet, he started singing (more like screaming) Tik Tok by Ke$ha (DISCLAIMER: Also don't own, but it's an awesome song!) Now I have the stupid song stuck in my head, and my ears are still bleeding (Lol...get it? I make up some of the worst jokes ever!)

I stumbled to find my way to the next room, but ended up lost again. This is all because after PE when Amu and I were heading to lunch, I dropped my schedule by an accident and just as I was about to pick it up, Kukai ran up to us and stepped on my paper. He stood there for 5 minutes while I was screaming my head off at him until he finally got the hint to get his dirty feet off my schedule. Seriously, that boy is the slowest boy I've ever met (I don't mean physically slow) When I picked my paper back up, it was soggy, dirty, and muddy. Apparently Kukai came from Home Ec (For some reason he claimed it to be the best class ever) They went outside and were running around. (Why would you go outside and run around in a cooking class?) So he had muddy disgusting shoes, and now my schedule is ruined and I can't even read the smudged letters. So here I am aimlessly walking around trying to find my classroom. All I can remember is that I'm going to the music room, whereever that is...

"Lost again, Rima?"

"I'm NOT lost purplehead! I'm just exploring a bit." I denied, a little irritated. I hate being wrong because I know he's always right.

"Oh really? I guess you don't want help getting to your next class then?" Nagihiko grinned.

"I'M NOT LOST." I repeated, "but I wouldn't mind another escort to carry my stuff." He shrugged and I dumpped my bags on him. "Now are you going to sit there or point out the direction?"

"Yes, your majesty." He said with a smirk. I could've sworn I heard him mutter "arrogant" as he walked by. Remind me to kick his ass later.

* * *

"Have you ever noticed that there's no teacher's name next to the Music column?" I asked. I already explained to Nagi about how Kukai destroyed my schedule, and snatched his from him. It turns out we also have Music class together.

"That's probably because Tsukasa hasn't gotten a teacher for that class yet." Nagihiko explained.

"Oh..." I took another small glance at his schedule. "Hey! I think we have Ikuto's class together too!"

"Home Ec?" I nodded. "Yeah, Kukai seems to think it's really fun."

"Ikuto's the teacher. Anything involving him is going to be insane."

"Especially since Amu has that class next too." I added.

"Oh, that's just great!" He said sarcastically. I smirked.

"Here we are princess. Room #98." I softly gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it. I searched the room, but couldn't find anyone I knew or bothered to previously recongize. I found the perfect seat next to the window in the back so I could stare out it all day without the teacher noticing. I motioned over to Nagihiko and told him to drop my bags there. Then I pulled out my IPod and started listening. It was perfect I was completely oblivious to the fact that the mystery teacher even came in the room, but I'm pretty sure I heard Nagi groan as soon as the door opened and she/he came in. I could've even labeled this as my favorite least annoying class of the day so far, until the teacher noticed me.

"Mashiro-san, please put away your mp3 player." The lady had familiar purple hair tied up in a bun and goldish brown colored eyes, qwhich seemed to remind me of a certain person sitting next to me. She was wearing a stupid summer kimono even though this was a school. What kind of adult would come to school dressed up in a kimono. Was she prepared to look like a total idiot in public. I heard a few kids snicker at me, probably because I was sitting here thinking of how stupid this lady was for the past 3 minutes, and she was getting pissed off at me for not replying.

"Who are you anyways, the teacher?" I shot back.

"Yes I am." she replied. I should've seen that one coming.

"What kind of dumb teacher comes to work in a kimono!" I blurted out. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say and now I probably am going to get a detention, but score: Mashiro-1, Purplehair Lady-0. Eat that you stupid teacher.

"You've just earned a detention." She said between gritted teeth. I just smiled sweetly, and that irrated her even more. She snatched the IPod from my hand.

"Hey!"

"You can get this back after class."

"Asshole" murmured under my breath, but I don't think she caught that. Sjhe picked up a piece of chalk, and walked toward the chalkboard. She quickly wrote Fujisaki on the board, which kind of confused me.

"Why'd she write your name Nagi?" Up until now, I wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing, but now that I forced my attention to him I could see that his face was pale white, and he was gaping at the teacher. Earth to Nagi! Are you still alive? I shrugged and looked towards the board. Who knows? Maybe he got detention too! Yay for his first detention ever!

"You can all call me Mrs. Fujisaki!" Finally I relaized why she looked so much like Nagi, and burst into laughter.

"Your mother! That's so lame! Why didn't you tell me earlier Nagi?"

"Thanks a lot for announcing it to everyone Rima." He grumbled. "If I was lucky she could've passed as something less embarrassing like a sister."

"Mashiro-san!" Nagi's mom yelled, "Stop interrupting class!"

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" Nagi blew up at his mom. Wow. Nagi losing his cool, that's a first. I've seriously never seen him do that before. I'm guessing he didn't expect his mother to be his music teacher either, judging from his expression and what he just said like 5 seconds ago.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? Is it that wrong for a mother to visit her son at school?" stated as though this was a normal situation.

"Actually yes. Maybe it's okay for a visit, but becoming your son's teacher isn't what I call visiting." He said.

"If you really want to know, I thought that if I became your teacher we could get a closer relationship."

"We already have an alright relationship. Now what's your real reason?"

"Alright! I give up! I thought maybe I could use your class time to help practice on your dancing. Besides I could also use you to show off a bit here and at competitions later."

"Umm...Isn't this music class? Not dancing class?" I interrupted.

"How's this benefitial to me?" He said.

"Well...I could help you get that girl you like..."

"So your mom knows the girl you like too, but not me!" I whined. He shot his mom a glare and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go Rima. My mom needs time to work out her insanity issues."

"Wait! My IPod!"

"You can come around later to get it!" Nagi's mom suggested with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Tell her anything, and I'll kill you." Nagi said before dragging me out of the room with him.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"Amu-chan!" Rima greeted giving her a small hug, "Music class was the worst class ever! We have the most horrible teacher ever!"

"I agree." I mumbled. My mom is horrible. Not only did she humiliate me in fornt of the whole class, but she also almost blew my secret about how I was in love with Rima. Isn't that just great? Not entirely what I pictured as a good first day of school. Why did Rima have to laugh out loud and announce that she was my mom? But then again, it was nice hearing her laugh, it sounded so cute and musical...

"Are you okay Nagi?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. But will you be?" I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" And right on cue Ikuto came into the room holding a taco he was eating.

"Yo, kids." Ikuto said cooly, taking another bite of his taco. "My name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but just call me Ikuto. I don't like all that formal trash."

"Did he cook that? This is home ec, right?" a girl with brown hair whispered to her blond friend.

"Actually" Ikuto interrupted, "I just went to Taco Bell on lunch break. I wanted to get fish n' chips at the diner but they were out of fish, so I went to get whatever else there was."

"You mean we're in home ec, and you don't even cook your own meals?" Rima asked incredulously. He nodded a and finished up the rest of his taco.

"Tsukasa never said I get paid for cooking my own lunch. I only got to teach you kids to cook." Ikuto explained, winking at Amu who immediatly turned red as a strawberry.

"How'd you get a job as a teacher anyways?! Last time I checked, you were still in high school!" Amu exclaimed, fanning her red face with here binder.

"You know each other?" The a boy asked.

"You could say we're friends kind of." Ikuto answered, "By the way Amu, I dropped out of high school cause I spent too much time else where, like at your school here, with Easter, playing the violin,and all that other stuff. I never really liked high school anyways."

"You can't become a teacher without going through college." I argued. Ikuto sighed.

"You kiddies really don't get it. Remember cat loving Tsukasa? He got me this job. Anyways, I don't get paid for nothin so let's get started. Today we're going to cook fish n' chips, cuz I never got any. I'll test taste them all and see whichever pair makes the best fish. You'll be graded based on how it tastes." He handed out a piece of paper with a recipe on it and told us to pair up. I stared at Rima, hoping that she'd ask to work with me, but as expected she headed towards Amu.

"Sorry, but Amu's working with me." Ikuto smirked, grabbing Amu by her waist. I officially think Ikuto is the best teacher ever. Rima grumbled something and headed back to me.

"So...You wanna be partners purplehead? Only because Amu's taken!" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure Rima."

"You're good at cooking anyways, right?" I nodded. "Then we're sure to get an A+ on this. Now how do you cut this?"

"Like this." I put my hands over hers and she flinched. I ignored that, and directed where to cut. I could've sworn I saw her blush a bit, she was really cute, although she even denied the slight friendship we had. She always says she hates me, but does she really?

"Now we have to coat it in the breadcrumbs." Rima said as she took out the ingrediants. I watched as she tried to crack an egg, but the egg shell fell into the bowl. She set the shell down in frustration.

"You know what? I give up!" Rima yelled in frustration, "You make the fish and I'll make the fries."

* * *

"Alright. I got the results here. Rima and Nagihiko won, because girly boy can really cook well although chibi devil queen hardly did anything. I know I can cook, but who knew Amu sucked so badly. Maybe because she's a klutz? Anyways, Amu you suck at cooking. You get an F!" Ikuto said, halfway neglecting that Rima and I won in the second part of his announcement.

"What an F?" Amu screamed in anger at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked.

"Yup. An F, Amu. But there is a way I could make it an A."

"Really? How?" Amu squealed.

"I'll pick you up at 9 on Friday." Ikuto answered with a smirk, and again Amu turned bright red.

"Only to get my grade up." She kept muttering to herslef, but her face wouldn't turn back to a normal color.


	18. Chapter 18

**HappyJunjou: Alright! This is probably my longest chapter so far and the first one that has a song in it. Maybe it's even the hardest to write. I suck at fluff. Now I can rant on about my life and other things I like and you probably don't care about.**

**Yoru: Happy will give you a digital cookie if you can actually stand her rant.**

**Ikuto: Blech. Why don't you get a life?**

**HappyJunjou: What'd you say cat boy? I totally have a life. Facebook 24/7! ^.^**

**Amu: So what did you want to say, again **

**HappyJunjou: Oh yeah! Two of my favorite shows just came to an end for end of season and end of mid-season. X-Factor and Glee! The end of Glee was amazing! It was so cute! The two teachers finally got together, and the performance by Lea who plays Rachel Berry was amazingggg! The song was Don't Rain on My Parade!**

**Kukai: btw...Superbowl's Sunday!**

**HappyJunjou: Well some of us are athletically challenged and don't enjoy watching sports. **

**Rima: I second that**

**Rhythm: I prefer basketball**

**HappyJunjou: Secondly! X-Factor which is the britich version of X-Factor ended in December. My favorite act, Jedward (John & Edward who are irish twins) just came out with their music video. It's a mash up of Vanilla Ice's Ice Ice Baby and Queen & David Bowie's Under Pressure, and feature's Vanilla Ice. It's done in Jedward style and is hilarious! I love it! .com/watch?v=Yh_xhF5NsnY**

**HappyJunjou: Let's skip the rest of my rambling for later! Disclaimer!**

**Tsukasa: Happy doesn't own Shugo Chara or me! *wink***

**HappyJunjou: Ick.**

Fire & Water

***Chapter 16***

***Rima POV***

I laid on my bed staring at my freshly coated purple toe nails. Yes, I was bored out of my freaking mind, with nothing to do at all. I picked up my IPod off my bureau and set it to shuffle.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances? You might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_Cause love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy, but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about other pain in front of me_

_I'm just tryin' to be_

_Happy_

_Holding on tightly just can't let it go_

_Tryin' to play my role_

_Slowly disappear_

_Well all these tears, they feel like they're the same_

_Just different faces, different names_

_Get me outta here_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by_

_Pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about other pain in front of me_

_I'm just tryin' to be_

_Happy_

_Just wanna be_

_Happy_

_So any turns that I can't see_

_I'll count a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim_

_Don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about other pain in front of me_

_I'm just tryin' to be_

_Happy_

_Just wanna be_

_Happy_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own this song. The song is Happy by Leona Lewis, the winner of Season 3 X Factor UK. She's a great singer and you can probably find her on ITunes.)**_

I could feel my face heat up, and my heart pound loud and quickly in my chest. The lyrics kinda were inspirational to my situation. Without thinking my hand found it's way to my desk, and seconds later I was clutching my cell phone.

"Go for it Rima!" Kusukusu cheered. I nervouslylooked through my contacts until I found the one I wanted.

Remember Leona Lewis. Remember Leona Lewis. Remember Leo-

"Hello?" I heard on the other end of the reciever. I could've sworn that at that minute my heart stopped. Oh no! Rima's having a heart attack!

"Hello?" A slightly annoyed voice called. I guess maybe he'd be thinking that this is a prank call since I've been too busy being nervous to say anything.

"Um...hi?" I replied quietly, hoping that I didn't sound like a nervous lovesick wreck. Worse, maybe he'd be annoyed with me calling at 6 a.m. Why is he even up this early? I could'nt sleep, so that's why I was up all night. Who wakes up early on a freaking weekend?

"Rima? What's up?" I searched my brain for the next thing to say. Um...um... I suddenly had a flashback to when my mom told me "um..." is not a word. Well you know what? It so totally is in my dictionary! Who on earth doesn't use the word um...?

"What?" My face turned bright red realizing that I'd just said that out loud, to Nagi.

"I was bored." I confessed, "I really need something to do. Wanna hang out or something?" I was kinda expecting a "No, I'm smarty pants Nagi. I'm too busy studying for nothing and watching Discovery Channel. I have no time for stupid chibi Rima" But to my surprise he sounded really eager and...happy?

"Come to my house at 9." I said happily. I ended the conversation and went to get dressed.

* * *

I had a little over 2 and a half hours to get ready. I quickly took a shower, and dried my hair. I had a little trouble deciding what to do with my hair. After 20 minutes of curling and straigtening, I decided to keep it straightened and tied my hair into low pigtails. (It's a change from my usually headband and wavy hair just plainly straight down. I tied my hair with blue, pink, orange, white, green, and yellow colored striped bows to match my striped sundress, which was the same colored stripes with a bow in the front, two buttons and tiny pockets. I wore a white turtle neck under the dress. (A/N: Imagine this dress: .net/images/2008/05/14/summer_dresses_ Don't own this picture either!)

I re-painted my nails orange with sparkles just for the sake of matching my dress. Thank god my mom showed me how to do girly things before like make up, not that I've ever needed to since I'm naturally good looking. I don't really care if Nagi only considers me a friend and doesn't think much of this. I'm going to count this as a date just because I want to, and I think I deserve to be happy even if it's fake and I'm just kidding myself. It's like that time Ikuto took Amu to the amusement park place and Amu didn't consider THAT a date.

I glanced at my clock. Holy cow! It was already 8:45! With my little time left I grabbed my purse and jacket, took a little money, and found the perfect ballet flats to wear. Mashiro Rima does not like to get treated on dates unless it's a slave treating her. I don't want to look bad and I like feeling more in power than those girls that sweet talk their boyfriends into getting them stuff. *cough* Amu *cough* Last night Amu called me at like 10:00 to tell me about her "forced date" with Ikuto. Apparently he was really sweet and romantic minus the occasional perverted comments. He took her to some abandoneddiner that didn't seem scary at all (Her words not mine. Rima doesn't think abandoned diners are scary) They had a romantic dinner, and at the end Ikuto pulled out a diamon ring (Why he did that I do not know. It's not like he was proposing marriage or anything) He asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

My head shot up and towards the direction of the door. I happily skipped over and pulled open the was Nagi, and I really couldn't keep my face from heating up. He looked nice in casual clothes. He wore a tee-shirt and jeans. Suddenly I felt embarrassed for dressing up. Stupid Rima should've known it'd just be a friend thing to him. Although I did say earlier that I ewanted to treat it like a date, but if I treated it that way and he didn't, it'd just look awkward.

"You look great." He said, patting my head. All of a sudden, I felt alright again. Maybe even a little giddy from the comment. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

"So...where to?" I said slowly. I sounded stupid asking him out, but not knowing where I wanted to go. I should've thought this out more, hopefully he already planned out something. He smirked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

* * *

***Nagi POV***

"You can open your eyes now, Rima." I smiled.

"Why the heck did you make me cover my eyes!" she exploded. I frowned. Why must she always make a fuss about the simplest things? All I wanted to do was make it a bit of a surprise for fun.

"Where are we anyways?" She asked impatiently. She searched around the area, taking in her surroundings. "An open air ice-skating rink?" she beamed. I heard a bit of satisfaction in her tone, and automatically felt a bit proud. I had just made the most important girl in my life smile. Score!

She suddenly frowned, making me panic just a bit. What could have been wrong? It took a long time for me to think of a place to take her. Maybe she didn't like it?

"Where do we get the skates?" I gave out a small laugh of relief.

"See that little shack over there? One of my mom's friends works there. That's where we rent the skates."

"Oh." I walked over to the stand and paid for the skates. I figured her feet were pretty small, and estimated a size.

"Here." I said handing her the skates. She scowled at me.

"I don't like being treated unless it's a slave." She said puffing her cheeks out. I opened my mouth to say something but she interupted me. "You're more than just a slave to me"

I smiled considering that a good thing. Although she probably meant that I was a friend even if I wanted to be more than that. She's so dense. She seemed like she was having trouble tying her skates, which made me laugh inside.

"Forgot how to tie things now?" I said sarcastically. She grunted a few curses in reply, obviously enraged by my comments. That made me smirk a bit. I knelt down and helped her tie the ice skate. She grumbled something under her breath. Something about not needing any help. Boy was she wrong.

"Stupid purplehead being all perfect." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that, Rima?" I grinned. She turned bright red and pouted.

"Nothin you stupid...um...eavesdropper?"

"I wasn't listening in on a conversation, so I'm not an eavesdropper." I replied. She bit her lip and glared at me.

"Well, in my dictionary, you are!" She huffed, "I might as well leave if you're going to be mean!" I suddenly regreted the last few remarks I said. I grabbed her hand, to stop her from leaving.

"I'm really sorry. Please don't go." She remained indifferent for the first few seconds, but then her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"Alright. I won't, but only because you apologized. Don't think that I'm staying cause I'm enjoying this so far because I'm not." She stated, saying the last part rather quickly indicating to me that she was most likely lying. I smiled and took her hand. It was small and warm. I led her to the ice rink.

"Ahh!" She screamed landing on the ice on her butt. She frowned. "It's so cold!" I smiled and helped her up to her feet.

"This is way too hard." She said after 2 minutes.

"It's not that bad." I disagreed. She was still clinging to the wall as if she's fall to her death as soon as she let go. I took her tiny hands in mine, and glided her around the ice with me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm not falling!" She exclaimed excitedly. We skated around for about 2 hours. I guess you lose track of time when you're having fun. It was about 1:00 now. We decided to sit down at a bench nearby as we took of our skates.

"I had fun. Thanks." She said real quietly. I beamed at her approval.

"That's great. Maybe we could do this again another time."

"Sure" Her smile suddenly seemed to look a bit...nervous? She looked as if she were thinking hard about something. These were the times I really wished I could get in her head and know what she was thinking. She seemed lost in a trail of thought.

"Nagi." She breathed, "I think I l-" I could've sworn my heart stopped at that moment, hoping what I wanted to hear her say was what she was about to.

"OMG! It's Rima and Nagi!" I heard a squeal from the rink. There was a pink haired girl next to...Ikuto?" Amu and Ikuto?

"They're going out now." Rima whispered, probably taking note in my confuson. Well, It was bound to happen sometime, I guess.

"Are you guys on a date?" Ikuto smirked.

"Sure." I shrugged. Unexpectedly, Rima didn't glare at me or disagree. She just shrugged at them too like it was a normal thing.

"So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Amu asked.

"No." Rima said a little too quickly, as if she was trying to prove to Amu that it's never happen. There was the answer that I always expected.

"At least not yet..." Ikuto murmured to Amu, Rima didn't seem to hear that though. Amu giggled a bit.

"Isn't there something we're forgetting?" Ikuto whispered to me as Amu and Rima started chatting a few feet away from us. He motioned me over to a barren tree, farther away from Amu and Rima.

"Remember our high-pitched annoying stalker friend and her group of anti-guardians?" Ikuto sighed. I nodded remembering the day Kukai, Utau, and I followed Ikuto to the new Easter. The worst part was how he knew Ai was out to get Rima, and in the worst way of all.

"You're still being stalked. Of course they're not close enough to hear our conversations." Ikuto said, his cat ears popping out. "There's one behind the big tree over there." He pointed to a fairly large tree about 30 feet away.

"They can still see us." I frowned.

"Exactly." He agreed, "Don't think they don't have the tapes of us from earlier battles. They have better charcter transformations than us."

"What?! How?" I exclaimed.

"They simply created eggs close to ours except more...deadly. It's a new type of egg. Not mystery eggs, not X-eggs, they're Copycat Eggs. The plan that they have is to make stronger eggs than our to beat us. Strangely it seems Ai has an ace egg and doesn't need a copycat egg. She has her own ultra powerful X-egg."

"We'll need to up our game, won't we?" He nodded and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"But how?" He asked, with the most confused expression I had ever seen. He was right. The same question troubled me all night, from the first second it came out of his mouth.

**Here's for the rest of my rambling. Lately I haven't been watching Shugo Chara. In my opinion the new season is so boring! Too many fillers, and it's becoming just stupid. I guess I'm too impatient. I'm really into American Idol too. It's so fun to watch the auditions and the just ridiculous people. I feel sorry for the ones that I think are good but don't make it. It's really fun to watch though. I got my grades for the semester! Almost all A+'s except a B+ in Science. Darn you Science! But at least I got an A+ in English! My forte! Anyways, last semester I got a mix of A's and A+'s it was straight A's. No I'm not a nerd! I talk all the time in class, but things just stick in my brain so I don't even have to study! I guess I'm just a little...smart. In my book, being smart is never a good thing. I also got into the book series of Vampire Diaries. I love it! I really want to watch the movies The Lovely Bones, When In Rome, and Valentines Day. It had Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner in it! . So that's the update on my life! Lol...as for music, I love Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Jedward, Owl City, Girls Aloud, Demi Lovato, and Leona Lewis. My favorite T.V Shows lately have been Glee, X-Factor, American Idol, and also lately I've just started watching Disney's Sonny with a chance, and I love it even though Disney isn't really my thing and I have a strong hatred of the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana.**

**Anyways, Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This week was pretty good for me. I didn't really do much, and it went by pretty slow. I didn't have writer's block, but the chpater was a little hard for me. I had a lack of motivation. The first part started out strong, but then I got a bit tired and only was motivated by the goal of to finish the chapter as quickly as I could. Not a very good goal, right? This chapter may be a bit crappy, but I promise the next one will be much better. Actually, I feel a bit guilty to post this, because to me I didn't put that much effort and I think it's trash. My main bone to pick with it, is the fact that I rushed the information, when I could have added more suspense and saved the surprises for later. A writer's technique that I suck at is foreshadowing and I never do enough of that, so I'll try harder to improve on my weaknesses. Now, I'm very sorry for sounding so depressive and wasting your time with that long rambling. I'll try to talk about more happy things at the end, okay? Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the other things I use and also don't own. Thanks for listening to what I have to say. It's just a heads up so the chapter doesn't disappoint you, cause now you already know that it sucks! See ya!**

***Chapter 17***

***Ai POV***

"The battle's coming soon." I whispered to myself, rubbing my temples. A slim figure came into my view. It was Rika.

"Phase A is starting now, isn't it?" She said softly in a overly excited voice. I nodded. It was almost funny that I had such an ability to play her like a violin. Just because I was making an anti-guardian group, doesn't mean all of them have to be mean. Rika was my cousin, complete opposite from the current me but just as sweet as the past weak me. To tell the truth, I've always been jealous of her beauty. Not only was she sweet, innocent, and naive, but she has looks to die for. She is slender, slightly shorter than I am with colorful hazel eyes, dark brown hair, and pale white skin. At one point I remembered being very jealous of her, but then realized that Nagihiko didn't even notice her that much when I introduced them, so it slowly faded away.

"Headache?" She asked, noticing my fingers still rubbing against my temples.

"Sure." I lied, "Can you get John, Yuki, and Erin." She nodded and pranced off to find the other anti-guardians.

John was originally from the UK. He transfered into my class in America, and finally agreed after awhile to come with me back to Japan. In fact, I'd say John was my best friend. He'd always crack jokes, and knew the best way to make me laugh...even when I wanted to cry. Enough about him, anyways, Yuki was the son of my dad's work friend. I always thought he was a little strange. He had always been almost emotion less and never put up much of an arguement. He was basically the smarts of our group. He would answer all the question, devise a plan when I asked for one, and agreed to fight along side of us. He once said that he was drawn to danger, so it didn't matter much whether he ran away from it or ran toward it, so that's why he became our ally. Lastly is Erin. There isn't much of a story behind us, except her being the only friend that's a girl that I really had ever had. I remember transfering over to the school at America and all the girls hated me for my looks. Erin, wasn't a jealous type. She made her way straight through the crowd and told all the girls off. I actually considered her my savior from that day on. Whenever I told her that she'd just laugh it off and say "What are you talking about? All I did was tell them to stop bullying, you got them off your back yourself by ignoring their mean comments." She was always modest but when it came to someone in trouble she loved to play hero, and she was good at it too. John, Erin and I always stuck together like glue. I loved them and would do anything for them, except stop this plan. For some strange reason John's been begging me to stop all week.

"I got em'!" Rika exclaimed happily.

"What's up? You decided to trash the plan?" John asked eagerly in his adorable accent. Holy cow! Did I just say adorable...I meant...a-dork-able.

"What do you think?" I asked giving him a fake annoyed look.

"Umm...no?" He smirked.

"Exactly." I giggled.

"You sure are stubborn." He frowned, "Especially for this Nagi guy." He murmured under his breath. It sounded almost as if he was angry, which confused me a bit. He always knew I was stubborn why would that anger him.

"Are you sure you want this girl dead? I mean that's kinda harsh, and I don't wanna be a murderer."

"You've never even met the munchkin girl. I never said you'd be the one doing the murdering. That's my job." I shot back.

"You seem more angry lately" Erin said, "Stress?" I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, stress. Anyways, all I need you to do John, is flirt with the munchkin a little, and tomorrow you'll ask..." I gulped, "...her out." I whispered. I don't know why It felt so wrong to say that. All of a sudden my chest hurt. Growing pains maybe?

"That's the plan? To tear her apart from the guy you like?" He asked as if it were the silliest plan ever. He let out a musical laugh.

"What? That's all I could think of." I defended looking into his blue eyes. They were clearer than the ocean and full of little specks of other colors if you look real closely. It's like a picture, and I swear I could spend hours looking at them.

"Ai! Ai! Are you okay?" Erin asked shaking me out of it, as if I were in a trance." Okay. I totally was not getting lost in his eyes. We're nothing than friends and Nagi's eyes are probably prettier...or not. Whatever they totally are. John ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Whatever. Let's just try and get this day over with." He sighed.

* * *

***Rima POV***

It felt like I was floating on air. I went on a date with Nagi two days ago! Although I was mad at Amu for interrupting my confession, I was so nervous it didn't matter anymore. Who said I couldn't say it again later? I could confess anytime I wanted, like music class today! So hah! Take that Amu and Ikuto! I was skipping to my next class, when I suddenly ran into something.

"Who the heck would stand right in the middle of a hallway doing nothing?" I said in frustration. I looked up to see a boy with blond hair. Must be a foreigner, because most asian don't have blond hair unless they dye it.

"Hello? Can you speak japanese?" I said real slowly. He turned towards me a smiled. He was cute like a male model, but not my type if I even had a type.

"Sure. Sorry about being in your way." He had pale blue eyes and blond hair. He obviously didn't dye it. He was also able to speak japanese perfectly.

"I'm new here. I came from the UK. My name's John, and you are?" I smiled back at him.

"Mashiro Rima."

"You're really pretty." He said smiling. I would've blushed at that compliment, but only if it came out of Nagi's mouth, which it didn't. It came out of John's.

"You're quite the looker yourself." I said, returning the compliment.

"So...do you know where my next classroom is?" He asked showing me his schedule. I immediatly recongnized it as my next class and smiled. That's great, I didn't have anyone I knew in that class anyways. Now I have someone to talk to.

"Sure. Follow me." Mashiro Rima can be the guide too, so take that Nagi!

* * *

I could feel John's face so close to mine, staring at my paper. I'm pretty glad Nagi's not in this class, cause he may get mad for no reason at this. I had to help John with this because apparently I knew more about this stuff than him which is pretty hard to believe. If I was a mean person I'd say "back off now John cause I hardly know you and you're getting too close", but I'm nicer than that even though he is oddly close.

The bell suddenly rang, so I darted out of the room.

"Sorry. I have to go! Tsukasa called me."

"I have to go there too!" John smiled.

"You do?" I asked in dibelief. Wasn't this meeting about the new guardians? John? Guardians? Don't tell me...

"All according to plan." He whispered into his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as he put his cell phone away.

"Hmm? My friend from my old school. They wanted to know how I was doing." Yeah right. Nice lie. Then what's this plan?

"Hey Rima!" Suddenly my day lightened up. I could've sworn I saw John glare at Nagi as if he were about to kill.

"Who's this?" Nagi asked suddenly glaring back at John.

"New student. His name's John." I answered.

"Nice to meet you." He said through gritted teeth, holding his hand out to John. Whatever Nagi was mad about was bothering me, because he got angry so suddenly. At least he was being sorta nice to John.

"Ditto." John said shaking his hand, matching up to Nagi's glare with one of his own. They looked like they hated each other even though they just met.

"WE have to go to the meeting Rima. Bye John."

"Actually, I have to go too!" He said with a smirk.

"What! Don't tell me HE is going to be a guardian!" Nagi exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! What do you guys have against each other! You just met for crying out loud!" I exclaimed interrupting their glaring fight.

"You're right." Nagi agreed putting his arm around my shoulder, acting all protective. This was just wrong, not that I didn't like Nagi clinging to me. :)

* * *

***Nagi POV***

"Hello Everyone!" Tsukasa grinned, "You probably guessed that all of you gathered here are the new guardians." All of us previous guardians nodded.

"Remember how Iike to name my guardians after cards?" Tsukasa asked happily. Rima rolled her eyes.

"Well, you all get to be named after cards! AGAIN!" Tsukasa exclaimed, "And now for the positions..."

"King's chair is Tadase, Queen's chair is Rima, Jack's chair is Nagihiko, Ace's chair is Yaya, Joker's chair is Amu." Tsukasa used our first names so freely, and I cringed at the sound of my name coming from his mouth.

"And now for the new chairs!" He exclaimed, "I gave some of them to great new students!"

"10's chair is Utau, and yes she goes to our school. 9's chair is Kukai, 8's chair is Ikuto, 7's chair is Ai, 6's chair is John, 5's chair is Rika (not to be confused with Rikka), 4's chair is Yuki, 3's chair is Erin, and 2's chair is...ME!" What the heck? Tsukasa's not even a student at our school! Why is Ai a guardian anyways?

"Yay! I can spend more time with Nagi!" Ai squealed, clinging to my arm. It felt so wrong, and for some reason I felt her skin immediatly make a little space from mine as soon as we touched. I'm guessing she may have felt a little wrong too. I caught a glare from John and started to realize something. There was no reason I should be jealous of this guy. He has no feelings for Rima.

A few seconds later, Ai let go of my arm. She was looking down at the ground with a slightly guilty look on her face.

"What am I doing? Why'd I stop?" She whispered to herself. Ai was a wonder. I have no idea what she was going through, because usually she'd cling to me the whole day, but now she was looking guilty and weak.

"You're all dismissed." Tsukasa said looking a bit bored. Everyone filed out of the room, but John motioned me over to him.

"You're a smart kid." He said slowly, "Perceptive. I'm guessing you already figured it out?" I nodded. My hate for John slowly faded away, but I could tell he still didn't like me as much. I could'nt read his mind, so I didn't know why.

"Yeah."

"I have no power over Ai. I just have to shut up and follow her plan so I don't ruin our relationship."

"What are you to Ai?" I asked, suddenly confused by their "relationship." He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Nothing." He said sadly, "Nothing more than a friend."

* * *

**In case you haven't already guessed, I am now posting a new chapter every week. Now this doesn't guarentee it. If I have too much to do, I may tell you guys, and post it a few days after. But, every week, either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, there will be a new chapter. I'm veryu sorry to say, but this story will be coming to an end soon. Probably in the next 5 or maybe a little more chapters. I'll try and squeeze maybe one or two more turns and surprises before ending it with the final battle.**

**CHAPTER 17: Now I can talk about this chapter. First off, I loved making the anti-guardians and making them actual good people who just stuck around Ai because of friendship and other stuff. Actually, Ai's not that bad. She's just a confused person who's trying to get what she thinks she wants even though it's not what she wants. Does that even make sense? No. Anyways, I absolutely love John. I added him in, because I decided that as you all know at the end Rima is eventually going to end up with Nagi since this is a Rimahiko fanfic. So I felt a little bad for Ai. In this chapter I showed her true colors, and she's actually semi-nice. Anyways, I really like John, because I think English (British) accents are adorable.**

**TOPICS: BOOKS: Lately I've been reading the book The Vampire Diaries. I watched the show once, but the book is so awesome! I first thought it was a takeoff of Twilight, but then I found out that it actually came out before Twilight, so maybe it's vice versa. Sorry all you Twilight fans. I'm a Twilight fan too, because the books are great even though the movies sucked. Anyways, I strongly suggest reading the Vampire Dairies. I love them.**

**MOVIES: There are a bunch of movies in the movie theater that I want to watch right now. When In Rome, Valentine's Day, The Lovely Bones, etc. If any of you have watched these, can you please tell me if they were good or not. Also, can anyone give me suggestions of good books, movies, and music to read, watch, and listen too? Or any other suggestions of things. I like finding new things to do, and that would really help.**

**SUGGESTIONS: I'm running out of topics to talk about lately, so if you as viewers have anything you actually would care enough for me to ramble on about, please share your thoughts.**

**NEW SEGMENT: Q & A: Okay, I'm a little bored so I'll start a segment at the end of each chapter where I'll ask some questions and you guys can respond to them in your reviews and comments. Then next chapter I'll pick out a few and write a comment about them as well as more questions. The questions of the week are...**

**If you could be any T.V show person/character whether it be anime, cartoons, reality t.v, or whatever, who would you be?**

**AND...**

**What is your favorite guardian chara and why?**

**I decided to have one Shugo Chararelated question and one regular question just to spice things up. Anyways, thanks for reading. I can't wait to see what ansers you'll come up with, and till next time. Ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**HappyJunjou: Yay for this chapter and all the fluff that comes with it! ^.^**

**Ikuto: Fluff?**

**HappyJunjou: Yea! But I can't spoil it and give away details, so I'll talk about it a little at the end.**

**Amu: So you're finally back on track?**

**HappyJunjou: Hell yea! I'm sorry for the cussing...I'm not religious, so in my family we don't consider the word "hell" to be a curse, but some people do, so I apologize for that.**

**Tadase: HappyJunjou apparently has no religion**

**HappyJunjou: Yup ^.^ But that doesn't mean I do or don't believe in god, it just means that I don't know. So I'm not trying to be offensive to different religions, because I value everyone's beliefs, and if you think you're right than you are.**

**Kukai: Thank you for all your comments and answers!**

**HappyJunjou: Actually, I checked the reviews, and found that I'm only 9 reviews away from 150. I'm also on chapter 18 now which surprises me too! I can't beleive this story has got that far. I can already remembere back to chapter 4. Which was the closet chapter, right?**

**HappyJunjou: This is my first fanfiction, so I'm so glad that it's gotten this far with all your help and reviews, I'm glad you all like it!**

**Ai Erin & John - HappyJunjou doesn't own anything except Us and Rika and Yuki...you get the point. She only owns the ones she makes up.**

***Chapter 18***

***John POV***

I didn't like feeling small and defense-less. I never did, but sometimes there are things more improtant than pride. Ai made me feel small. She made me feel like I had no power over her. She's such a strong person. She's independant, straight-foward, smart, strong and so many other things, that it'd take years naming them all. She's like a bright shining star, the brightest, one that none of the others can compare to. At least that was in my opinion. Maybe it wasn't that way to others. Maybe they all thought I was delusional, but I'm pretty sure that that's more of what they are.

While I think that Ai's strong-willed and all, at the same time she's so weak. So breakable. Sure she may be a little crazy and overboard with this whole situation. A little? Okay? Maybe a lot...Anyways, I'd rather think of it as her being blinded by love. Just like I am. She likes this Nagihiko guy (Who isn't really all that bad even though I still hate him with all my soul) He's what's screwing her up and she just can't forget about him.

Nagihiko is madly in love with the Mashiro girl. Ai knows this but thinks that she can somehow change his feelings by getting rid of Mashiro. That's what she doesn't get. If you're in love with someone, you're not just going to get over them as soon as they go away. You're going to miss them. She's in love with Nagihiko so shouldn't she know that? Doesn't she know what it's like to be in love? Or is she not really in love with him? Yeah right. I wish.

A small piece of paper flew onto my desk, breaking my chain of thought. I glanced across the room, making sure the teacher was still engrossed in the lesson. After being sure I wouldn't get in trouble, I carefully unfolded the note.

We have a guardian meeting today. Meet me and Nagi over at Mrs. Nakaguri's room. Room #306. We'll show you where to go from there.

- Rima

The handwriting was a bit sloppy, which made me automatically compare it to Ai's. I'm such a freak. Seriously, I got to get over her. She doesn't think of me as anymore than a friend, and here I am obsessing over her. Everything was good about her. Even her comical prissy girl act that she puts up in school here. To Erin, Her, and I, it's just a joke. A hilarious one at that. I can't believe people actually think it's real. Like anyone could actually be that much of a brat. Actually, I think all the guardians are convinced by it except for our gang.

I still wonder about that Nagihiko guy. I could already tell that he's very smart. Maybe he could already have seen through my act. Maybe he knows why I hate him. The look in his eyes from yesterday seemed to change. The first time I met him his eyes were full of hatred and jealousy, but towards the end I seemed to find a sympathetic look from him. Either way, whether he knows how I feel it doesn't chnage how he'd still feel jealous from me touching his girl.

To tell the truth, I'd like to apologize to him after this is all over. My problem is that I can't say no. Especially to Ai. I seemed to get sucked into things even when I don't want to. It's not that I'm a coward, it's more of that I don't like letting people down because every little thing I do to affect people makes me feel guilty. That's why I HAVE to stop Ai's plan. No matter what, it's got to crumble. I can't hurt someone. I can't kill or be involved with anything that would kill someone. I have to sabotage Ai's plan from the inside. I have Erin with me. I'm not sure if the guardians would cooporate, especially since they'd probably think we're trying to be spies. They seem like alright people, but to tell the truth, if one of them asked for my help I wouldn't trust them either. I don't know them well enough yet, and I don't know what the consequences qould be for trying. Ever heard of the phrase "Look before you jump"?

***Ring Ring Ring***

I gave Rima a sloppy grin before leaving to my next class. No way the guardians would trust Erin and I, especially not Nagihiko. I was strictly enemy to him.

* * *

***Nagihiko POV***

I had Social Studies next. A class that I had alone with Rima. I was kinda glad no one else I knew was in that class, because I had to clarify sme things with her. Not that I could just give away my suspicions to her. That'd be insane, knowing how she'd probably tell the world. Well maybe not the world, but Amu and Yaya. That's pretty much equivalent to telling the world, isn't it? I chuckled under my breath.

"What are you laughing at now purplehead?" A slightly annoyed voice asked.

"Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?" I asked giving her a cocky smirk. She growled at me, causing me to laugh a bit more which seemed to piss her off a lot.

"I met up with Kukai in the hallway." She explained through gritted teeth, "He said he wasn't feeling well so I volunteered to take him to the nurse's office. He said that it was alright and I didn't have to. Just as I was about to argue back, he puked all over my shoes. I had to go to the bathroom to clean them off, and now I smell like puke." I chuckled a bit. She always seemed to have the worst luck.

I still didn't know how I could spend time laughing like this. The anti-guardians must be already starting their plan. They have to be. It was so obvious seeing as Tsukasa made the most stupid move ever by getting the anti-guardians closer to us and making them official guardians. But he doesn't know any better. I could see that Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai also looked cautious. They were huddled in a group probably talking about the matter, when the hazel-eyed girl skipped over. They automatically started to change the topic to football so she wouldn't get suspicious.

What I still don't get is how most the anti-guardians aren't even bad at all. I'd have expected them to be totally evil, but I guess not. Rika was an exploding ball of sunshine. She was so innocent and kind, you'd never expect her to ally herself with Ai. Then again it is Ai's cousin. Maybe she's only helping Ai because she's her cousin? Erina seemed nice too. She looked like to strong and helpful type of girl. Both of them seemed rather friendly but maybe it was just an act. Yuki was rather quiet, but he didn't look shady. He just looked not as social as the others. He didn't look bad either though.

Lastly, there was John. Before everyone writes him off as a bad guy for flirting with Rima, he's not a bad guy. First off, Rima and I aren't even dating or anything. We're not even together, and because I'm such a coward it's free game. Anyone could take her from me if I don't confess soon. Second, John doesn't even like Rima. Not that I'm not so jealous sometimes that I want to kill the guy, but he definately isn't in love with her. He seems more jealous when I'm with Ai, than when I'm with Rima. To tell the truth, he couldn't care less if Rima rejected him. So why does he bother flirting with her? Womanizer?

Rima sighed, set down her books, and took a seat next to me.

"Hey. Is it okay if we wait for John after class?" She asked sweetly. I bit my lip. And why did she even take notice of him? Why not reject him? Heck if everything were my way, i'd send him back to the UK or where ever he came from. But I couldn't say no to Rima's request. After all, it is Rima asking and I'd do anything for this girl.

"Sure." I answered in a fake happy was hard to smile when I was so mad. Even if John doesn't like Rima it won't stop the aching pain in my chest everytime she aknowledges his existence. Who knows? Maybe she likes him? Rima's so much harder to read than him because she's so unpredictable. I tensed up, but decided to endure it for the class period. I could talk to Rima afterwards while we're waiting for John.

* * *

It was now after class, and I just couldn't contain my jealousy any more. Every time Rima opened her mouth she talked about John. She either really likes this guy or she's trying to be a peace maker. I don't like either. I just want to cut off all connections she has with him. Can't she see what she's doing to me or is she really that dense?

"You know? John's actually re-"

"Just shut up, Rima!" I said angrily. She seemed taken aback by the comment. Her eyes even teared up a bit in disbelief. I felt guilty, but couldn't stopped. It was like I had no control over what I said anymore, because I was too busy saying what I felt. At least I was being honest.

"What? What was that for?" She asked, obviously hurt.

"Everytime you open your damn mouth you always have to say something about that other guy! If you really want to talk about how great he is find someone else. You're obviously to dense to see that I freaking hate that guy right now."

"That's because you never give him a chance!" She shot back.

"Maybe you're giving him too many chances. What do you think you are anyways? A peace maker? It's not working. You're doing a sucky job right now."

"I-"

"We're never going to be friends so just stop trying. If you want to hang out with him, then it's fine by me. Just don't hang around me anymore."

I started to walk off, ignoring the sniffles behind me. I was so angry that I was oblivious to it. What had I done? I just told Rima to stay away from me. Great job Nagi. You lost her all on your own. I really can't believe I just did that. That isn't me. That's isn't what I would've done. But that's what I did. I guess my anger got the best of me. Now it's all over. There's nothing I can do. I screwed myself. I'm such an-

* * *

***Rima POV***

I felt heartbroken. This isn't the way things should've turned out. So why did they turn out this way? I watched as he slowly walked away. Was it all fake? Was he really even my friend? What kind of stupid question is that? Of course he was. The only reason Nagi even got mad at me was because he doesn't like John. Wouldn't everything go back to the way it was before if I didn't try and make them friends? I guess not. Nagi did say I had to choose one, but that wouldn't be nice to abandon John.

It felt like my brain was turning into mush. Everything that happened in the past few seconds was a blur, and I couldn't think straight. But I did know one thing. I couldn't let this go. If this was going to be my last moment, I'd make it last as long as I could. I wasn't going to give up until the very end.

"Wait! Nagi!" I yelled. I caught up to him and hugged him from behind. Darn. This would look like one of those cliche moments in movies if I didn't wreck it.

"What am I suppsoed to do next?" I wondered out loud. I could hear a small chuckle, and knew that everything softened a little. "What? I can't think straight right now."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't expect this. Anyone in their right mind would've hated me after I said all that."

"I don't" I replied with a serious look on my face.

"I know. That's because you're different from everyone else." He smiled, as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I don't get you." I confessed, "One second you're mad at me for absolutely no reason, and the next moment. BAM! We're on good terms again. It's so confusing."

"I'm really sorry. That was way out of line, and I really didn't mean to vent my anger out on you. That doesn't mean that I didn't have a reason for being angry. I seriously thought that it was going to be over. I would've ended it just like that and regretted it for the rest of my life. You're different. You didn't want it to end there either that's why you came for me right?"

"No. You dropped your pencil. no duh. Of course that's why I came!" She exclaimed sarcastically, "Nagi. We're friends right? Nothing can change that. Even WE can't change that!"

"Right. Friends." He said looking a little disappointed which made me panic a little.

"So why were you mad then?" I asked looking down at my feet. He sighed and pulled me into an unexpected hug. It felt as if my heart were melting. It was so warm and it made me feel as if I were flaoting on clouds.

"I don't want to share you." He said quietly. That made me wonder if it was meant to be said to himself or if I was supposed to hear.

"Then you don't have to share me!" I exclaimed. By now the hallway was empty so we were playing out this scene in an empty hallway. Maybe even John already went with the other guardians. I didn't even care.

"Rima." His expression was serious which scared me a little. He still had a conforting smile on his face, making me feel a bit more comfortable

"I love you."

My heart suddenly stopped in place. All that I've dreamed. All that I've wanted. But this isn't a dream. This is real. This is life. Most times you don't get what you want, but sometimes those miracles happen, and things do go your way.

"M-me too." Suddenly my legs felt like mush. It was too happy to believe. His face brightened up just as mine had earlier. I suddenly heard a clapping sound and immediatley turned red. Darn! Someone was spying on us! Talk about embarrassing!

"Bravo! Congrats you two!" John said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Sorry! I totally forgot about waiting for you!" I exclaimed. I could feel my face heat up. "So you saw all that?"

"Yup!" He grinned, "Ai's gonna be pissed." he added happily.

"You knew this was going to happen all along didn't you?" Nagi accused. Okay, maybe not accused after what John said next.

"Yeah. Well, it was bound to happen, ya know?"

"I don't get you." Nagi said slowly, "but what I do know, is that you're not bad. I can't believe that you're really an anti. You're too good for that." Wait. Anti? Anti what?

"I'm not. Or at least I won't be soon." John answered.

**F&W: So...That took quite a while for them to finally get together, and it was so clique the way it happened. Sorry that it didn't happen in a better way if you're disappointed. But I'm actually a bit satisfied with it even though it feels like it kinda flew by me. But at least it doesn't feel like it happened too soon or too late. I'm always a bit diappointed when a story starts with a confession way too early because then the charac****ters don't get time to work for it, and when it is too late, it's usually at the end and you don't get to see what they act like around each other as a couple for a while. Anyways, I think it was just right for me. I still really like John, and his feelings for Ai are so cute. He has such strong feelings for her, so I'm pretty much satisfied with the character development of him. I also like Ai and his relationship. A lot of relationships start from being just friends don't they? Even in real life, so it's not an un-realistic situation either! ^.^ Anyways, I already wrote half of the next chapter, so it should be ready by next friday! ^.^ I hope the rest of this story goes well, so let's cross our fingers that I dont make it suckish towards the end! jk! I promise not to! XD**

**FACEBOOK: I asked for suggestions of topic to talk about last time, and I got a few. If you have anymore topic ideas you can also put them for next weeks chapter in your review. Anyways, Rimahiko PWNS says "starting in April Facebook will start charging $5 a month to be on the site. They're gonna lose all the people who joined because it's free. What an outrage! I'm out of there the minute they start charging money." Actually, this was the first time I heard of this. I kinda panicked cuz I have serious obsessions with facebook. I decided that I would stop using facebook if they started charging too. But then I found out that it was all a rumor. Apparently (that's my word of the day XD) someone made a facebook group saying that facebook would start charging. That facebook group gives a link that sends a virus to your computer, so it was all a trick to infect computers. Facebook clarified it as a rumor, and deleted the group page. They also said that they won't be charging, so everything is A okay! ^.^**

**MANGA: Actually, I used to read a lot of manga, but it slowed down lately. Maybe I'm growing out of it? MyForbiddenDestiny suggested this topic. As for manga that I used to read...of course Shugo Chara was one of them! . I also really like Gakuen Alice. Natsume and Mikan's relationship is so cute ^.^ I also finished reading Sugar Sugar Rune which was alright, but it was a bit...boring to me? hmm...I also like anything by Arina Tanemura and Maya Sakai. Arina Tanemura's manga is usually dramatic and have deep meanings involved as well as tons of symbolism. She made manga like Full Moon, Gentleman's Alliance, and Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. Maya Sakai's manga is so cute. She made Peter Pan Syndrome, Momo, and Rockin' Heaven. I also like Fruit's Basket and many others ^.^ Anyways if you want to find new manga to read, those are a few of my suggestions!**

**QUESTIONS SEGMENT: There were 3 answers, so I'll respond to them all. The questions from last week were: ****If you could be any T.V show person/character whether it be anime, cartoons, reality t.v, or whatever, who would you be? AND ****What is your favorite guardian chara and why? ****Now for some answers! ^.^**

* * *

**Lolita07: 1. lol XD um for me itd prolly be either yashi from knight princess or...nami from one piece or...yeah ^ ^;**

**  
****HappyJunjou: Response to Lolita07 1. I'm not sure what "Knight Princess" is...is that an anime, show, cartoon, or manga or something? Being Nami would be cool, but I'd probably get seasick, and I don't think even Luffy (I think that's the rubber guy's name, right? Haven't watched or read One Piece in a while...sorry XD) wouldn't appreciate me puking all over the boat...**

**Lolita:07: 2. my fave chara has to be kusukusu. itd be awsome to have a friend that can ALWAYS make you laugh XD**

**HappyJunjou: Response to Lolita07 2. I agree Kusukusu is awesome. Especially since I luv people who can make me laugh. Laughing is like a hobby for me and once I start I just can't stop ^.^ Tons of my friends are comical people, because I like funny people, so Kusukusu would rule! ^.^**

* * *

**MyForbiddenDestiny 1. Which character would I want to be? Well I decided long ago, that I'd want to be Yachiru from Bleach, Rima (Shugo Chara! obviously), Nadeshiko (I really want to be her (Shugo Chara!) for some reason. I just do!), Hm ... Utau! Yeah! And uhh. Many others! But sadly, if I became any of these, i would shrink... And I just found out that Nagihiko and Utau are the same height! Weird!  
**

**HappyJunjou: Response to MFD (Sorry I don't feel like typing it all out) 1. I only used to read a bit of Bleach so is Yachiru the cat girl or the cannon girl? idk...anyways, Rima would be fun to be! Even if I'm scared of clowns. It's not like I'm deathly afraid like some people though, I just think they're creepy...Isn't Nadeshiko really Nagihiko? So you want to be like Nagihiko then? Utau would be cool to be...I always wondered what it'd be like to be good at singing at famous. I suck at singing. lol...that's weird I never noticed that they were the same height! XD**

**MyForbiddenDestiny 2. I liek KusuKusu and Rhythm. Lol I can't think of which I like better. I like KusuKusu because she is Rima's, because she caers for her a lot, and because she's funny and JUST TOO CUTE! Rhythm basically has the same reasons. He's cheerful, happy go lucky, he's Nagihiko's. And he's everything I want to be...except a boy. I'm rather serious and depressed a lot. **

**HappyJunjou: Response to MFD 2. Agreed. I may like Kusukusu a bit better. They are both a lot alike though, but I think Rhythm would annoy me too much though, plus I'm not athletic at all. I think I'd need a little space, which Rhythm wouldn't seem to give XD lol...being serious is good sometimes, because it usually means you're a hard worker! I'm more laid-back, but when I have stuff to do I'll try my best and work super hard! They bot are cute though...**

* * *

**WantingFreedom 1. For your question/ answer thing I would be Utau in Shugo Chara or the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland if he was a girl not a guy.  
**

**HappyJunjou: Response to WantingFreedom 1. Mad Hatter is the rabbit thing, i think? I don't know...I read Alice in Wonderland back in...1st grade? I'm in 8th or 9th grade now so I don't remember, and I never watched the Disney cartoon version, but I'm looking foward to the movie. It has Johnny Depp and the lady from Sweeney Todd. ^.^ My sister watched Sweeney Todd and said it was a good movie...too gorey for me, but she also played in Charlie and The Chocolate Factory as Charlie's mom! ^.^ As I said to MyForbiddenDestiny, Utau would be awesoem to be ^.^**

**WantingFreedom 2. My fav chara is Dia because of the cuteness and sparkles. Diamonds for the win!!**

**HappyJunjou: Response to WantingFreedom 2. Dia is really cute. I used to love putting my hair in pigtails but then I got older 0_0...now it just looks childish...I usually wear my hair staright down and straighten or curl it, sometimes I wear it in a ponytail or side ponytail. Off topic, anyways, I love sparkles, so I think Dia's awesome! ^.^**

* * *

**Now for my answers to the questions...**

**1. I think I'd really like to be...Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place. I don't know how to spell the name of the show. Anyways, Disney is my show I watch whenever I'm bored and none of my favorite shows are on. I usually watch Hell's Kitchen, Glee, American Idol, X Factor, and many others...but when they're not on, I watch Disney Channel. Think how cool it'd be to use magic. I could do whatever I wanted to ^.^**

**2. My favorite guardian character is Kusukusu, and my reason why was already explained in one of my responses. I like people who can make me laugh ^.^**

* * *

**Over 4,000 words...Wow!...Anyways, Questions this week...**

**1. Are you watching the Olympics? What are your favorite events?**

** is your favorite song, and who's it by?**

**3. Who is your favorite male Shugo Chara character?**

**Well that's all for now so buh bye! ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

**This week has been awesome, but again, I hate this 's like a filler chapter and fillers don't really please me at all . Anyways, Yay for snow but boo for the cold and having a cold! All week I've been sneezing and coughing and having a runny nose. That's partly why this chapter's a bit late, the other part is because I stayed up late last night watching TV. I love ICarly . Now about this chapter again. Halfway through it, I lost my motivation and it became suckish. Then I got it back and was doing fine ^.^ Maybe you guys will be able to poinyt out the suckish parts, but I hope not! Let's hope they're hidden well, and you don't even notice it ^.^ Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara even though I want to and please enjoy!**

***Chapter 19***

John POV

Ai and the rest of the anti-guardians had an anti-guardian meeting over at Ai's house. As much as I'd love to spend time with Ai, Erin and I had to make up some lame excuse and play super heroes for the day. Or for the week. Maybe even for the month. Whatever. You get my point. So here we are at Nagihiko's mansion-like house (Although it's just as big as Ai's) in front of all the previous guardiand and friends. Damn, I'm nervous!

***Flashback***

"You're on your own for this one." Nagihiko sighed, "I know Rima's dying to know now that we've...raised suspicions. If we tell her then we might as well tell the rest of them. Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau already know."

"Isn't Utau an idol?" I raised my eyebrow, "Whatever. Erin and I need a huge favor." I waited anxiously to see his response. Who am I kidding? Why would the good guys trust the enemy. No matter how alright of people we are, we can't get them on our side.

"Alright. But we need a majority vote. We will help you as a whole if more people feel that way. But you have to tell them because your request is your problem." He said patting my shoulder.

"No pressure, right?" I said sarcastically, grinning a nervous smile. I was a nervous wreck.

"Otherwise, we're planning on fighting them." Nagihiko explained.

"But they know way too much for you guys to just fight them head-on." I argued, "They'll kill you guys...well not literally, but you know what I mean!"

"They'll try and kill Rima." Nagihiko murmured. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know about that too." I said with a sad smile. No. I'm not a sadist. I was giving him a SAD smile to comfort him.

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" Nagihiko yelled angrily. Woah. And his mood suddenly takes a dive for the worst.

"What do you think I'm doing right now!" I answered defensively. He sighed.

"I'm sorry...I'm just sensitive to that subject.

"I know"

* * *

"So...what are we here for again?" Amu asked.

"You promised Yaya a sleepover at the big mansion!" Yaya complained

"I was obligated to come." Ikuto explained.

"Actually, Erin and John have something to tell you all. Some of this Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and I already know." Nagihiko explained, immediatly grabbing Kukai, Ikuto, and Utau's attention.

"I thought Ikuto already found out all we need to know." Utau said with a small suspicious glare towards Erin and I. It made me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. Is that even possible?

"Umm...Actually, we have a teensy tiny request, but I guess you guys have to listen to our story before we ask. Otherwise you'd all be to confused to say yes." Erin said quietly. They all just stared up at us as if they expected us to start juggling or something.

"Alright. This may not be the first time you've heard this for some of you, but most of you are unaware of everything going on around you. Something big is going to happen, and you guys NEED to know." I announced. The pink haired girl slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Erin asked.

"Nagi promised us beverages and popcorn if we sit through this whole thing, so where's the food?" Hmm...the crowd seems real interested.

"Everyone! Can you just listen to this? You can eat afterwards, but this is serious!" Nagihiko interrupted. The girl with pigtails crossed her arms and pouted, but sat still waiting for us to talk again.

"Okay. I guess you all deserve to know. How many of you don't like Ai?" Almsot everyone raised their hand, so Erin and I started laughing.

"Why don't you like Ai?" Erin giggled.

"She acts so bratty. Her voice hurts my ears, and she's a total butthead." Utau answered.

"First off, you all should know that it's an act!" Erin said choking back another laugh, "Ai's a great actress. She loves acting, and everything you hate about her isn't even real. It's basically an inside joke to John, Ai, and I."

"Ai's the most down-to-earth, normal, amazing person I know. I guess she really got you guys fooled." I smirked.

"She's still insane." Kukai muttered. Erin gasped.

"Well...that may be a bit true. Care to explain the situation John?"

"In case it isn't obvious enough, Ai..." I gritted my teeth, not wanting to admit the next few word out loud, but I had no choice so..."...likes Nagihiko." Everyone probably saw the distorted look on my face, but I didn't care. They probably couldn't read it anyways, and just thought I was an over-protective friend. Whatever. They could think what they wanted, because I hardly care at all...

"The reason Ai came back here, is because she had hopes of becoming something more than friends with Nagihiko. But when she came back, she saw another girl come into the picture. A petite, popular, cute girl, and she felt threatened. Then she saw the relationship between that girl and Nagihiko, and was jealous. Call her insane, but because of the jealousy she wants to murder the girl. Seriously. No jokes. She wants to kill the girl, and I'm guessing you guys all know who that girl is, seeing as Nagihiko now has a girlfriend."

"What the heck? That girl isn't getting anywhere near my BFF!" The pinkette shouted angrily. I glanced over towards Erin, who looked just as nervous as I was. Damn. We were screwed. If they reacted like this, and didn't even hear the whole story, then we were definatley going to get rejected. Rima stared down at the ground, while Nagihiko comforted her. I gave him a nervous pleading look. I really just wanted to leave, but he nodded towards me, and mouthed for me to stay and go on. Everyone was in panic and were talking over us.

"Shut up! Are you guys going to listen to the rest of our story or not?" Erin screamed over the noise, "If you don't listen to us and hear the whole story than you guys can be doomed! We know way more than you guys do, and we'll only tell you the minimum for now." Everyone immediatly hushed up.

"Erin and I were Ai's best friends. We met and became friends in America at school. Even though you all talk so badly about her right now we care about her and don't like the way you think of her." I sighed and readied myself for the hard part.

"Ai has a plan for all of this. We're not going to tell you everything in case you guys turn down our request, but I can tell you all what the rest of your teammates already know. Her people are reading your every move. We know how to destroy you, and heck, they'll stop at no costs to do that. Ai built up a group she likes to call the "Anti-Guardians" I'm not saying just because we work with Ai that we're bad people, because we're not. We just care for her, and want to help her. Well, some of us aren't even aware of what we're doing. We're so much stronger than you, but I'm still not giving away any secrets as to why." Erin gave me a nervous grin as I motioned for her to finish my little speech.

"So...we want to assist you guys, because we dont like what she's doind either. We don't want to hurt anyone badly, so we won't. I already can't stand the sound of her plan...well Yuki's plan. We know more than you all do, so we just want to help." She offered.

"It's okay if some of you don't agree or trust us...I wouldn't either. But I just want to say, that all this is 100% true whether you believe it or not." I assured. Nagihiko clapped his hands together and grinned, lightly punching my shoulder. I was still a bit shaken from the nerves, but I guess it was over. Now we just have to see what the majority says about it. Please let it be positive.

"I decided the most efficent way to find if we should help these two, is to take a majority vote." Nagihiko explained. He took a small slips of paper from his pocket and began passing them out."Just write "yes" or "no" on the paper, fold it up, and raise your hand for me to collect it."

* * *

"That's one "yes" from Amu."

I silently cheered to myself.

"A "yes" from Rima. 2 "no's" from Utau and Ikuto. A "yes" from Kukai. A "no" from Yaya."

"And a yes from me." Nagihiko smiled.

"Yay!" Erin squealed, "That was so close!"

"Oh great. We're doomed!" Utau grumbled. That's one negative idol...what a great influence on little kids.

"Interesting." Ikuto smirked.

"They seemed pretty honest." The pink haired one nodded toward Rima who agreed with a quick nod back.

"What's the point of suspecting perfectly good people?" Kukai argued to Yaya who pouted saying that she still didn't trust anyone who planned to kill her friend. Well, technically we didn't plan it.

"So?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow like he expected something.

"So?" I shrugged.

"Aren't you going to tell us anything else you know?"

"Oh. right. Listen up everyone." Erin yelled over the noise. I swear, she's just about the loudest person I know. Maybe the pigtailed girl is evenly matched. I don't know and don't want to find out. Erin's had enough "yelling wars" in her lifetime.

"Since you guys let us "join" your side, you deserve the extra information we promised. Ai's working with a bunch of hired lab scientists. They study heart's eggs, and know a bunch about it. It seems that you can make your own eggs from DNA samples of other eggs."

"What?" The pigtailed girl screamed."Is that why Pepe has a small bald spot?"

"Umm...sorry?" Erin apologized.

"So Ai had those scientist take samples of your chara's hair, and make clones of your chara's, except stronger. They're like the regular strength of your chara's x5."

"Cool! Can we see yours?" Kukai smiled.

"Sure. This is Chris." I introduced, as my chara slipped out of it's egg in my pocket." His DNA was taken from Rhythm and Daichi."

"Hey dudes!" Chris greeted doing of few fast fowarded backflips on the table.

"He gets a bit annoying sometimes. It's like a chipmunk...on high speed."

"Oh right! And this is Sam." Erin announced, "Her DNA is the same as Pepe's and Kusukusu's!" She pointed to her chara which was cracking a joke to Chris while sipping some milk from her bottle.

"Anyways, The character transformations are very strong. It's like a triple upgraded version of yours. Not only are they stronger, but they also have more attacks since they are mix breeds of two of yours in one. She also has the whole battel scene set out, so sometime soon we'll have to show you around so you guys all get comfortable with the building you'll be fighting in. You wouldn't want to fight somewhere where you're not familiar with, would you?"

They all shook their heads, causing me to laugh.

"Good. You'll need either Erin or me to get in anyways, because they have a scanner that only allows an anti-guardian get in until battle day."

* * *

**CHAPTER TALK: Aww...short chapter. I'm very sorry about that, but I'm in a good mood today, so suckishness of this chapter won't even bring me down, but I'm still really sorry ^.^**

**: Woops. I accidentally deleted everyone and story from my favorite author and story lists . I really should read through them before I delete them, but because of me being stupid, they're all gone. I might have to find them again when I'm not lazy and tired .**

**ETC.: Because I feel like rambling and making the chapter longer (lol...just kidding) I'm going to make a list of things I'm horrible at:**

**1. Cooking (When you try and make brownies and they trun into brown chocolatey goops, you know you're bad.)**

**2. Singing (I'm surprised no one died yet as soon as I started)**

**3. Being on time (From tardies to missing the chapter by one day...I'm bad at this don't question it)**

**4. Being quiet (My sister hates me because I'm too annoying and says she'll laugh at my funeral)**

**5. Not blushing (Let's just say my face gets red at almost everything, so everyone knows when I'm embarrassed. I hate it!)**

**QUETIONS SEGMENT: I'm sorry, but this time I can't respond to the questions, so I'll try to do that in PM's, so here are this week's questions...**

**1. Favorite color?**

**2. What is your favorite channel? Examples: Disney, Fox5, CBS, Discovery**

**3. Favorite Shugo Chara episode?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is one day late! . I had to work on some schoolwork and study for a big test! I actually kinda liked this chapter, and I hope you guys will too! Instead of writing it all at once, I wrote little bits at a time everyday...It's a bit longer than the other chapters...Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara, and I'd like to thank everyone for reading! .**

***Chapter 20***

Rima POV

So we learned a lot in this past week. John and Erin took us to the building where we're supposed to "fight" at in the final battle, and wow it was huge. It was bigger than Nagi's house if that's even possible, because that thing's pretty amazing too! It took us 3 whole days to study the entire place, and I'm surprised we didn't get caught doing it. It happens that we were right to trust Erin and John, because so far they haven't done one suspicious thing against us. They're really friendly and funny, and we work well with them. Even Utau lightened up to them a bit and we all know how hard she is to get to know well.

My relationship with Nagi has been great too! I've never felt so happy in my whole life. Whenever we touch sparks fly. I guess I'll still have to get used to being his girlfriend. Just the sound of that makes my heart tingle, and I start to feel all weird. But in a good way, like butterflies in the stomach. I still can't control my blush either. I'll need some getting used to, but it still makes me feel beyond happy that we got together finally. It's like a dream come true that I never want to wake up to. Sometimes I even wonder if this is all a dream, but I know it isn't. Our love is real as it can be, and that's something I know for certain.

I smiled happily and skipped through the hall to the guardian meeting, thinking of all that's happened since our last year of Seiyo Elementary. There was a lot. The bet with Nagi that I had forgotten that I'd lost, Falling in love with him, meeting Ai, graduating, starting a new school year, meeting the anti-guardians, and now all this...information. This "battle" sounds so huge and hard to believe. Everything seems so HAPPY and JOYFUL right now, and it's just so hard to think about anything negative in a non-positive way. For once I guess I'm being an optimist. There's a shocker. I started as a negative and became a positive.

I quickly found a seat next to Nagihiko who happened to sit next to John. Next to him was a sour looking Ai who actually wan't staring at Nagi to my surprise. Strangely it looked like she was gazing at John. Weird. I thought she liked Nagi...

I stared intently at her, watching to make sure I wasn't wrong about this. If I was right, than maybe we wouldn't need to fight. Maybe if she liked John we could help her realize her feelings before the fight breaks loose.

She stared at John with a goofy smile on her face. Suddenly it looked like she snapped back into reality. Her face turned bright red and she whipped her head away, frowning at herself. She looked a bit nervous as she glanced around the room to make sure no one saw. I turned the other way and hummed. When she finally turned back, I did the same, staring at her in interest. She hit herself in the head and whispered something really quietly to herself, so no one heard.

I grinned to myself. I knew it! Someone's in denial of their feelings! I hummed happily to myself and Amu looked a bit freaked out by my overly happiness.

"We need quite a few things done with this room, to make it suitable to work in!" Tsukasa announced smiling at all of us in a strange way. Child labor? "I will assign everyone jobs, so that we can fix up this room!"

I groaned, but still could not shake of this happy feeling throughout me. Even Tsukasa and his child labor couldn't get rid of it! So there! Eat that!

"Rika and Yuki can go to the store and buy some pink paint" Pink? Really Tsukasa? Pink? "Oh! And some purple and red and a bit of baby blue!" He handed them some money.

"Kukai and Utau can go get some extra chairs and tables from the other rooms."

"Amu and Ikuto can go buy me some pretty decorations! Get me the polka dot streamers!"

"Tadase and Yaya can go pick me up some dinner." And that had to do with cleaning the room for what reason?

"Rima and John can go clean this room up!"

"Nagihiko and Ai can get the printer, copier machine, scanner, and other computer stuff from the computer tech. room!" I swear that girl better not do anything while I'm gone or she's dead meat!

* * *

"So..." I started, to end the awkward silence of cleaning an incredibly disgusting and messy room. I hate it when you try and make conversations, but have no idea what to say. Usually in that case it ends with me just looking stupid, and the person I'm trying to converse to, thinking I'm retarded for not being able to talk or know what to say for that matter. John gave me a small pity smile and turned back to the green and orange goop he was trying to pry off the floor. Gross! What is that stuff?

"She's not going to do anything." He stated, in an unsure but comforting way. It seemed that he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me. "At least I hope she doesn't." He whispered to himself, probably thinking that I wouldn't catch that. Although he was trying to make me feel better, I couldn't help but notice the sorrowful look in his eyes. Was he sad for himself or me? Last time I checked it was my boyfriend who was stuck with a wacko girl. Oops...sorry. Forgot it was his best friend.

"You said the Ai I know is all an act." I finally said, striking up a conversation with ease. Thank god I thought of something to end the silence. If not I woul've bolted out of the room and stomped straight to the Computer Tech. room. He gave out a small laugh, but still had a grim look on his face. Am I really that bad to work with?

"Yeah? What about that?"

"Well...if that's not Ai, then who is?" I wondered aloud. Actually, this question had been on my mind, ever since Erin and John came out and told us the truth. It's still pretty hard to believe that wasn't the real Ai. It seemed so real in such an annoying way. I really wanted to snap her neck.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a puzzled tone hinted in his voice.

"What's the real Ai like?" For once in the past hour, he actually smiled. It was a grim, sad, or apologetic smile either. It was a genuine yet secretive smile.

"She's amazing." He started, as if that one word was made just to describe her. "It's a pretty long story, if you want to know EVERYTHING. You willing to hear?" I nodded quickly. Anything to save me from this boredom I've been suffering from for the past hour. Well...John did most of the work, but that's only because I suck at cleaning and any physical event.

"I originally came from the UK. A small town in Northern England." Duh. I thought to myself. That would explain the British accent. I always wondered why he would have it even though he's from America. Now I know. "One day my parents told me that we would have to move. Normal reasons like jobs and stuff, you know?" I nodded showing him that I was being attentive.

"So my parents had to move our family all the way to New York. Believe me, that's a pretty way for me. Well...going to Japan was farther, but you get the point. Anyways, I wasn't completely sold on moving, but when have the kid's opinions mattered to the parents? Never. I just had to suck it up." He explained with a hateful tone in his voice towards the last part. "I may sound like a typical kid, hating their parents for making them move, but that's not all there is to this. Let's just say my parents are total asses. Always used to use Tommy and I for their dirty work."

"Who's Tommy?" I asked curiously.

"My little brother." He replied, beaming. He always seemed to do that when talking about something he loved or that fascinated him. "I love him. I f anyone were to hurt him, I'd tear their head off. He was a light in my day back in England. When everything else was wrong, he was the only thing that was right. That innoncent kid never deserved how our parents treated us."

"How did they treat you?" I asked, now totally interested in his story. What? It was like watching a movie or something, except in real life.

"Badly. Very badly. Have you ever heard of Cinderella?" I nodded quietly. "How did the stepsister's and stepmother treat Cinderella?"

"Like dirt. Maybe even lower than that. She was like a slave or servant."

"Exactly. That's how they treated Tommy and I. But no one believes a bunch of little kids. We weren't delusional, but they still thought we were. Everyone loved the fake them, and wouldn't believe anything bad we said about them. Besides Tommy, the only other time to finally relax and let loose was school. All my friends were there. I never did tell them about how my parents acted, because I hated people pitying me. I know I'm telling you now, but I really hope you won't feel any kind of pity for me. If you do, than try your best to hide it from me. kay?" I nodded.

"Finally my parents decided to make us move all the way to a different country. You could just imagine how much that tore me. They took away one of my favorite things I had. There were only two of them, and they just had to take away one of them. I was furious, but I had to shut up about it if I didn't want double duty work. It hurt me that Tommy was also broken. I seriously wanted to kill them. I wanted them to suffer in the same way Tommy and I had to. I just couldn't do it though. I may have come from them, but they disgust me. My parents are vile creatures."

"Did you hate the move?" He shrugged.

"Originally? Yes. The first five months were nothing to me. When I first got to my school, the guys all asked me to join the sports teams as if I didn't have anything else to do and the girls kept hitting on me. I reluctantly joined the teams thinking I could get out of the torture at home, and convinced Tommy to join as much as he could too. My parents seemed more preoccupied with Tommy and I making them popular in the neighborhood, than us cleaning up after them. But that only lasted for a short while. Later, they struck full blast at us. It was like us doing triple duty each everyday. Maybe even more. It sucked."

"Did it ever get any better?" I asked biting my lip to keep from frowning in pity.

"Yeah. Finally the light in my day came. I don't know if you'll believe me, but personally I loved her..." He smiled. "As a friend..." he added as an after thought.

"The light in your day?" I fake scoffed. He gave me a playful glare.

"Hey! It's my story. If your going to make fun of it, I could just stop telling it!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll stop interrupting!" I grinned.

"Good. You may think you know Ai, but you don't. At least you don't know the real her. She's everything I could've hoped for in a person. She's nice, funny, beautiful, sweet..." he kept naming a whole list of things, and i thought he'd never stop. She seems more like the love of his life than a best friend!

"Anyways.." He started shaking off his previous trance-like state "She sat next to me in class, and in a matter of days we became best friends. She shared her memories with me o where she came from, and laughed her musical laugh at my rarely good memories that I decided to share. I told her all about my parents, and she got mad with me about what they were doing to me and Tommy. It was as if she knew exactly how I felt, and felt the same way i did. She could relate to my feelings, even though she never experienced what I had." He chuckled a bit. "I remember one time as we were walking hom together, she pleaded to come home to my house with me. When I asked why, she told me that she wanted to help me teach my parents a lesson. I laughed and simply told her that i didn't want her to get hurt. She pouted and pleaded for me to at least let her help me with some cleaning to make my tasks less. Of course I wouldn't let her, but it just proved what a thoughtful person she was."

"I'm sorry for thinking of her badly." I said automatically feeling guilty.

"I forgive you." He laughed, "Later on Ai introduced me to another one of her friends. That's how I met Erin. Sooner or later, we all became best friends. We were inseparable. Then one day Ai seemed extremely excited. She told me that her dad was moving her back to Japan. At first I was angry, very angry. I didn't want to be separated from her, and I couldn't understand why she didn't mind about being separated from us. It turns out that she already planned to ask if we'd like to come, and knowing the problems I had with my parents, I agreed on the condition of bringing Tommy too. Erin also decided to come."

"You ran away?" I asked incredulously.

"I guess you could put it that way..." John shrugged, "I'd rather say that we escaped. Escpaed from the tortures they planned to put us through."

We stood in a strangely awkward silence for a few moments before I finally spoke again.

"Ai and Nagi sure are taking a long time aren't they?" He suddenly froze. "We should check up on them." I added nervously.

* * *

***Ai's POV***

"Errr..." I struggled with the big machine thingy I was carrying.

"Do you need help carrying this?" Nagihiko offered. He picked up the thing out of my arms, and carried it over to the crate we laid out.

"Is that everything?"

"We still need the fax machine."

He slowly picked the machine up, but unlike the others, this thing was huge. He seemed to be having some trouble with it, so I offered to help. I took a step toward him as he staggered around with the machine in his hands.

"Here let me help with t- Ahh!" I screamed as he fell into me.

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling something heavy on me. Duh. It's Nagihiko. He fell on me. The door creaked, and out of the corner of my eye I saw two figures. The short one fled, and I could've sworn I saw her crying. I felt pity for her, although I don't know why. Why was she crying anyways?

Looking straight forward, I saw it. Nagihiko wasn't only on me, but we were kissing! Normally this would've been something I would've gotten overly excited about, but strange enough, I pushed him off with all the strength I had left from carrying the machines.

"Your girl just ran away. You better catch her." I whispered to him. His expression was troubled, but as I've already said, this was really strange. He whispered a quick thanks and took off running after Rima. Meanwhile I headed towards the other figure at the door. I automatically felt a bit guilty, praying he hadn't saw what happened, but of course he already did.

"I didn't think you'd stoop that low." John stated sternly. His disappointed glare burnt into my eyes. I felt horrible. I felt guilty. I just didn't know why. John was my friend, and nothing more. Then why was I praying he wouldn't have seen what just happened. Why did I want him to understand so much? Why did I strangely feel the urge to just give him a big hug?

"I-I" I started, struggling to find my voice in all that mass of confusion. "It's not what you think!" I finally managed.

"It's not?" He asked coldly, "Then what is it Ai? What do you expect me to believe?"

"I c-can explain!" I stuttered.

"Sure you can." He said sarcastically. He started walking away, leaving me to sort out the confusion in my brain. The question had bothered me ever since I came back here. Why didn't I feel that same passionate feeling I felt years ago? I thought I loved Nagihiko, I really did. I still think I love him right now, but that kiss just now. That might just lead me to actually start thinking outside my tiny box of thoughts.

Even though it was supposed to, it didn't. This kiss wasn't al I thought it was supposed to be, because even though I got what I wanted. I didn't feel anything from it.

**CHAPTER: Aww...Last time this only got 2 reviews. But that chapter wasn't as good anyways...I kinda liked this one, because I've always wanted to wrte a bit more about John. I like him best throughout this story now. I want to hurry and set Ai and him up, but I don't want to rush this...the battle will start in the next chapter or so...**

**QUESTIONS SEGMENT: I only got one question response from WantingFreedom, so here are my responses to that:**

**WantingFreedom Question 1: My Favorite color is blue, every shade.  
HappyJunjou: I really like blue too. My favorite shade of blue is either baby blue or sky blue. I like lighter shades of it.**

...I love watching shows that make me laugh. My dad says that if you laugh a lot you'll live longer. I guess I'm going to have a long life then...lol: HappyJunjou

. I love to laugh and I'll watch any Question 2: My favorite TV station is Comedy CentrWantingFreedom

**WantingFreedom Question 3: My favorite episode is the one where 'Nadeshiko' comes back and Rima asks Nagihiko out ona 'Date'**

**HappyJunjou: lol...I loved that episode! Especially the part where he has to keep changing from Nadeshiko to Nagihiko over and over and over again. Poor Nagihiko. Rima is evil XD**

**HAPPYJUNJOU'S ANSWERS:**

**Question 1: My favorite color is purple. I like violet purple the best, because love darker shades of purple. It's such a majestic color!**

**Question 2: I really like Fox. All my favorite shows are there....Maybe not all, but most are!**

**Question 3: I like the same episode as WantingFreedom best! It has the most Rimahiko moments. It was so cute (insert fangirl scream)**

**QUESTIONS OF THE WEEK:**

**1. Do you watch American Idol? If so, who's your favorite girl? Boy?**

**2. This is kinda random, but who do you think would win in a fight? Kukai or Ikuto?**

**3. If you could kill any celebrity, who would it be? How would you kill them?**

**The 3rd question is kinda odd, but anyways please R&R. Toodles!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HappyJunjou: Ugh! This frustrates me so much!**

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia: Nande? What's frustrating you?**

**HappyJunjou: I just feel so unaccomplished with this! The chapter is way too short than normally and it's two days late!**

**Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia: *sweatdrop***

**HappyJunjou: The readers don't deserve something this short this late! . You know what I'm saying?**

**Iru: We think you work to hard!**

**HappyJunjou: More like don't work hard enough!**

***more sweatdrops***

**HappyJunjou: Anyways, I'm sorry for the late chapter! And the shortness! It's just that this week was such a busy week with studying and all. I didn't get to writing the chapter until last night...**

**Su: Daijoubu. Don't worry about it,I bet they all understand that you were busy**

**HappyJunjou: I know. It's just that I want to be as consistent as can be, but it seems pretty off and on. I try and promise new chapters every Friday, but it ends up coming Saturday or Sunday...**

**Ran: Go! Go! Happy-chan! You can do it!**

**HappyJunjou: 0_0...^.^.......Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter and day is in...3 days...btw White Day in Japan was yesterday i think...**

**El: El the love angel would like to take this time to say that Happy does not own Shugo Chara or any of us but she wishes she could own me especially...**

**HappyJunjou: I recently changed my mind. El is my favorite Chara because she's so funny!**

* * *

***Chapter 21***

Nagihiko POV

To my surprise Ai just let me go like that. She didn't put up a fight or anything. It was very strange. She seemed more interested in what was beside Rima than me for once. I thought she still had that stupid crush on me, but I guess not? Come to think of it, the whole time she was with me, she acted like a normal person. It was as if her obsession just went away.

More important than that, was my relationship with Rima. I knew she saw that. I knew it. I also knew what she would think of it, no, what she was thinking of it at this second now. I dreaded it. She'd probably dump me as soon as I got to her. It wasn't my fault but I can't blame Ai either. After all, Ai just happened to be standing there when I stumbled towards her with the fax machine. She didn't initiate anything, and didn't mean for anything to happen. Why did everything have to go so wrong in a matter of seconds?

I finally got out of the school building (In 3 minutes thanks to Rhythm) Here comes the hard part. Why did Rima have to be so small and short? I heard a couple of giggles from behind a huge tree a couple of feet away. Giggles? That was definately Rima, but why was she giggling? Wouldn't she have been sad? Maybe it's not her?

"Bala-Balance" Kusukusu's giggle echoed.

"That never gets old." Rima giggled back.

"Hey." I interrupted, staring at Rima quizzically. "You're not upset?"

"Hmm? No. I guess I'm not."

"You really are different from everyone else."

"Yeah. I know. Amu would get jealous at the drop of a hat." She shrugged, "I guess I was sad at first, but once I thought about it a bit, it really wasn't that bad. Knowing you, you wouldn't do anything to betray me and it probably was an accident. Especially since there was a huge machine thingy lying next to you guys." She smirked.

"I'm glad I chose to like someone who's less of a pain than others." I breathed. She showed me a huge toothy grin.

"I shouldn't think so lowly of Ai anyways...she's not a bad person."

"Didn't you hate her a few hours ago?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"Yup. John told me his story and Ai's real personality." Her smile suddenly curled into a frown, "I hope Johns okay though..."

"Why?"

"From what he had said it seems like he really loves her. He thinks the world of her." She bit her bottom lip, "He must be crushed right now."

"We should leave him alone for now."

"What?" She asked suddenly angry, "We're his friends too! We have to help him and make him feel better!"

"You really just don't get it. You probably are right. He IS crushed right now. That's exactly why we have to give him some air and let him sort out things himself. He's broken right now. He either won't listen to anything we say, or listen to everything we say. If we say one wrong suggestion he may try it."

"But...we can't just leave them like that."

"Ai doesn't like him the way he likes her." I reminded Rima. She took a deep breath and put on a thoughtful expression.

"It'd sure help a lot if she did love him back. They'd make a good couple."

* * *

***Ai POV***

"Are you alright, Ai-chan?" Rika sang with a concerned tone in her voice, "You look kinda sad and lonely, you know?"

"I'm fine." I'm grumbled.

Normally I should be getting together with everyone and doing something to pass the time, but no. I'm too bummed out to do ANYTHING. The past couple of days has been horrible. I don't know why. Everything is fine except that one hole in my heart. It just feels like there's a big part of me missing, even though all of me is here.

John hasn't been talking to me since the incident. It seems like he's avoiding me, and I feel like crying. John's my best friend, so it's just not right not having him around. If Erin, John, and I are inseperable, than you know it's trouble when you accidentally seperate the inseperable. This feels awful, and I'd give anything just to make it stop.

"She's wallowing in self pity." Yuki stated indifferently.

"Yuki!" I whined, "...PITY!"

"Whatever. Keep thinking that."

"You okay, girl?" Erin asked patting my head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't feel all that great today." No. I don't feel good at all. John won't talk to me!

"You've been saying that everyday." She chuckled darkly.

"I know." I muttered.

"You guys need to talk it out!" She exclaimed in frustration, "It's just not the same anymore like this...it's too quite. Well except for Rika."

"Yeah. I wish." I smirked, "Let's just say something really bad happened accidentally, and I wanted to explain that it's an accident to John, but he won't listen. It's hopeless."

"I think you just need to try harder. So when's the battle starting."

I hadn't even thought about the battle for such a long time. Actually, I'd been to mixed up in my own feelings to even think about it. What did Rima ever do to me anyways? Why was I fighting? Jeez...I really was acting like a total physcopath wth this stupid plan. I may not even li-...I shook my head ferociously. Now was not the time to start doubting myself. I was fighting because I hate Rima because she stole my...no not my...just Nagihiko from me.

"Eh? Umm...In a week." I decided, "You wanna help me get it ready tomorrow?"

"Actually I've got something I need to do..." Erin declined, "Uhh...help my mom make peach pie for this pie convention she's been talking about! Yeah! That!"

"Alrighty then...what about you Rika...and Yuki." I asked.

"I have no plans for tomorrow at the moment." Yuki replied.

"Same 'ere" Rika giggled.

"We should probably get to work."

"Oh shoot! I almost forgot to tell them!" Erin suddenly yelled out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Err...Nothing much? I forgot to tell my mom and her friends to make a blueberry pie for my cousin in Africa too."

* * *

***John POV***

"We got to go." Erin ordered. She latched her arm to mine and dragged me off to where ever the heck she decided to suddenly go.

"I know I shouldn't but I really hate Nagihiko right now." I spoke up. I felt a rage against him ever since the "accident", I'm not sure if it was hate but I had to be mad at someone.

"You don't hate him." Erin chuckled, "You're jealous. You know it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah. I know. It was all Ai's fault."

"I think you should confront her before you jump to conclusions Captain. Jumpy. For all we know, it really could've been an accident!"

"I know what I saw!" I snapped, "besides...all the facts point to it. She likes him, he has a girlfriend. He probably tried to run and she cornered him."

"What about the machine that suddenly seemed to roll next to them?"

"Prop." I answered. "Face the facts. She set him up. This seems so unlike her, but maybe she's changed. After all this is the girl who's planning on killing another girl. She's a total b-"

***SMACK***

I gritted my teeth and pressed my hand to the warm area on my face that had just been slapped.

"You really want to pick a fight with me." I asked angrily.

"Cut it out John! You're over reacting, and I won't letyou say anything bad about Ai until we know what happened for sure! Just confront her!"

"When pigs fly." I murmured and slowly walked away.

"That stubborn little...Hey! Where are you going anyways!"

"The soccer boy's house! Everyone's there already! They invited me." I grumbled.

"Great! That's just where I needed to go anyways!" She replied not making eye-contact with me. Her eyes suddenly met mine.

"Just give her another chance...do you really want everything to end this way?" No...no I didn't.

"Fine." I mumbled, "Maybe later after she's done being phsyco...I'm pretty sure girls in middle school don't murder because of silly little crushes..."

She grinned "Shut up John...she's just delusional. That's why we have to beat her at her own game and show her the truth."

"Whatev." I grumbled.

* * *

**CHAPTER: Don't you just love John's POV? I know I do. That's always the most fun to write for me, just because I love the character itself...This chapter was mostly stretching Rima's faith in Nagi, and the new complictaions between John and Ai and how they feel. Of course John feels cheated and Ai just wants John to give her a chance to explain. I actually kinda liked the chapter even though it was short. The Rimahiko parts were cute and John is so stubborn! I wanted to make the chapter longer, so that I could add the more explanations part, but instead the next chapter will have to be another short full of explanations chapter. I'm sorry I promsie Chapter 23 will be longer maybe around 3,000 to 4,000 words...So next chapter will explain stuff about someone...and the chapter after that starts the final battle! That means we're real close to the end!**

* * *

**QUESTIONS FROM LAST TIME: Last time there was only one response to my question of the week, but since this chapter is so short I'll respond to other answers to questions from last week...**

**KidTantei 1. ORANGE RULES THE WORLD. And no, Kiseki doesn't.  
HappyJunjou: lol...I still can't get over how oranges are orange but grapes aren't grape colored...they're purple...**

**KidTantei 2. Nickelodeon is a nice channel. Though Disney ties with it.**

**HappyJunjou: Can't say I agree with that. I think Disney is slightly better...the only Nickelodean shows I like are Spongebob and ICarly...death to Hannah Montana though...**

**KidTantei 3. The episode when they were fighting Utau(the Black Diamond thing? The last episode in that arc.) I cried. The only time I cry because of an episode is when it's so touching.**

**HappyJunjou: Oh! I remember that episode! Darn! That was such a long time ago...I remember when it just newly came out! *pouts* Now it kinda seems as if Rikka's becoming the main character! That was Amu's spot!**

* * *

**MyForbiddenDestiny 1. Favorite colour: Um. Seafoam green! I like it a lot!  
HappyJunjou: That is a nice color. It's my second favorite shade of green, next to lime green!**

**MyForbiddenDestiny 2. Favorite channel: Don't really have one ... YTV?  
HappyJunjou: It is a hard question...I just picked the channel that has most of my favorite shows...I'm also starting to like the show Hell's Kitchen...I like looking at good looking food...it tempts me...**

**MyForbiddenDestiny 3. Favorite episode: For Shugo chara Party I liked the Rimahiko one a lot ... was that 63? And I like the Rimahiko one of party, too. :]**

**HappyJunjou: lol...all the Rimahiko ones are the best! ^.^**

* * *

**QUESTION RESPONSES FOR THIS WEEK:**

**WantingFreedom: 1. I only watch the try out and final episode of American Idol**

HappyJunjou: This may sound mean, but I really like watching the auditions because it's really funny when someone thinks they sound good and they really sound horrible. I can't sing well, but at least I know it! . I'm not a nice person *evil grin*

**WantingFreedom: 2. In a fight . . . I think Kukai and Ikuto would have a draw because Utau would come in and freaking kill them if they continued to fight. You know, Kukai being her boyfriend and Ikuto being her bro.**

HappyJunjou: Lol...that's a very good point. After all Utau beats all!

**WantingFreedom: 3. If I could kill any celbrity it would be Miley Cyrus, or the people that blay Bella and Edward of Twilight. To kill  
Mile, I would push her off a bridge. To kill that Bella-girl, I would put her in a vat of acid. To kill the Edward-guy I would cover him in freaking glitter, then add oil, and then light a match and set him on fire.**

HappyJunjou: I would do much more to Miley...I like the slowly torture method...I like your idea for killing Kristen Stewart...she really annoys me because she stutters way too much. I was originally team Edward after reading the book, but converted to team Jacob because Taylor Lautner kicks Robert Pattinson's butt anyday!

**Rimahiko PWNS: 1. I hate American Idol. Simon's really mean.  
HappyJunjou: Reasonable. This is the first time I've watched a full season of American Idol. Simon Cowell is quitting American Idol after this year and making a American X Factor. The only reason I decided to watch this year was because I started to love American Idol... but I actually liked watching it so far...I think Simon's gotten softer over the years too! He hasn't made anyone cry yet!**

******Rimahiko PWNS: would win because he's ninja-like (he's a cat ninja!) and would dodge Kuukai's attacks.  
HappyJunjou: lol...At least Kukai can throw some punches! ^.^ Cat's do have good reflexes though...0_0**

******Rimahiko PWNS: 3. I would kill either the Jonas Bros. or Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana. Mwahahahaha! The slow and painful way is the ONLY way to kill someone!**

**HappyJunjou: I think you're my best friend of the day! Yes...the Jonas Bros and Miley Cyrus must go and torturing is the most fun way to do it ^.^ *smiles innocently***

**TheFateDreamer: 1. No, i never catch it in time xD  
HappyJunjou: Well it is pretty hard to watch every episode after all it's on 2-3 times a week and never shows repeats! .**

******TheFateDreamer: 2. Idk... Maybe Kukai bt hm, Maybe Ikuto too...  
HappyJunjou: It does seem like a pretty even match doesn't it?**

**TheFateDreamer: 3. Justin Beiber, I put his squeaky music in his ears at sper high =3 then i hit him with a metal baseball bat xD  
HappyJunjou: lol...I wonder if he even knows how high-pitched he sounds? I have a funny story to go along with that! I was playing some of his songs to annoy my older sister and my little sister came in and asked "What's the name of the lady who sings that?" and I just started laughing...he does sound like a girl though...**

**MyForbiddenDestiny: 1. No. I don't. Lol. I would ... But I don't know ... yeah ...  
HappyJunjou: Hmm...yesh. I barely have enough time to catch every episode, but I barely make it. I have to make my parents unlock the T.V because they set a lock on it because they were annoyed by how much we watched it before. My mom said it was brainwashing us ^.^**

******MyForbiddenDestiny: 2. Ikuto. He's more agile, I think.  
HappyJunjou: ^.^ Yeah. I bet he could sneak away without Kukai noticing too!**

**********MyForbiddenDestiny: 3. Uh. No one. I really don't care about celebrities, lol. Although I don't really like Taylor Lautner at ALL. Lol ... um ... I don't know how I would kill him. I'm innocent!  
HappyJunjou: I'm sorry. I wish I could be as nice as you, but I can't. If killing weren't illegal than there wouldn't be any Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana left. I don't mind Taylor Lautner but I really don't think Bella deserves Jacob or Edward . I used to be such a fan of Twilight before the movies came out!**

* * *

HappyJunjou 1. I watch every week! ^.^ My favorite girl is Siobhan Magnus! She was amazing when she sand Tnhink by Aretha Franklin! btw...I love the Blues Brothers movie! My favorite guy would be...Casey James or Andrew Garcia...Andrew had me right after he sand Straight Up by Paula Abdul on Hollywood Week...

HappyJunjou 2. Ikuto. He's got good reflexes and could probably go hide somewhere...but maybe it'd be even...who knows?

HappyJunjou 3. Miley Cyrus! Torturing is the most fun way. I'd lock her up almost kill her everyday, but not enough to kill her and then after days and days of torture, I'd behead her, throw her head in the Atlantic Ocean, and feed her body to Moutain Lions ^.^ And all my friends say I'm the nicest person they know...hehehehehehe

* * *

**QUESTIONS SEGMENT:**

**1. Do you still watch Shugo Chara Party? How do you feel about all the attention to Rikka? Do you think she's annoying?**

**2. Do you listen to Lady Gaga?Is she a cool freak or just a freak? Is her music good?**

**3. How was your week?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well At least I gave you guys a heads-up from last chapter...this is another short chapter . On the bright side, you can expect a much longer chapter next time! ^.^ Yes. A very nice and long chapter if I can! Hehehehe I love long chapters! ^.^ btw! Happy Day for all of you Irish people out there! I'm Irish! yay! I don't own anything about Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 22

***John POV***

"Now let's begin Yaya's super amazing extra special slumber party!" The brunette squealed from inside. Erin pressed her finger to the doorbell button and patiently waited.

"Yay! Erin and John are joining Yaya's super amazing extra special slumber party too?"

"Umm...Isn't this Kukai's house?" I asked. She pouted in a childish way.

"You guys are always recking Yaya's fun. Yaya came up with the idea 20 minutes ago so it's YAYA's slumber party!"She squealed/screamed. Sooner or later she's going to make me go deaf or something. I didn't think it was possible to be that loud and annoying. Okay. Maybe I'm just a little frustarted and I'm taking it out on her. The only person I should be taking it out on is the cause of all this mess...Ai. Yet I can't make myself hate her. Love sucks sometimes.

"Anyways...I just remembered an important piece of information we forgot to tell you all!" Erin grinned.

"We forgot something?" She nodded and Yaya jumped in delight.

"Well come in then! Join Yaya's party! Oi! Yaya brought John and Erin everyone!" Everyone piled into the living room which Yaya escorted us too.

"So...what did you want to tell Yaya and the others?" Yaya asked.

"Oh! Well I was talking to Ai earlier and I must say it's going pretty well because she doesn't suspect a thing from me! Anyways, when I asked she told me that the battle was in about a week so they're getting ready to initiate the fight. We should probably check out what they're bringing and how they're setting up the place so we can aboid all the traps. Back to what I was saying earlier...I forgot to tell you all about Ai's egg. It's amazingly strong so I should probably tell you guys..."

"Ai's egg? Is it another combo egg?" Ikuto asked in a calm tone. Is this guy at all worried that he's about to go into a battle with people about 5 times as strong as he is? Because I'm almost certain he's going to get his ass handed to him if he doesn't watch out.

"Mmm Hmmm." Erin nodded, "But it's stronger than ours. You guys know how Amu has 4 eggs, right? Well...Ai's egg is Amu's eggs all mixed together and her own X-egg in the mix."

"Woah woah woah. Hold up...So this Ai girl now all of a sudden has an X-egg?" Utau clarified subbing her temples in frustration. We both nodded and she gritted her teeth. "Holy crap! How are we supposed to beat a girl with 5 eggs mixed together while we also have to take care of her extra strong followers who also have chara bender eggs? Can they character transform too?"

"Yeah. They can. I think we mentioned that before."

"Shizz-muffins! We're minced meat! How are we supposed to beat these guys?"

"Err...Train?" Erin suggested. "Oh! But remember you guys got us too! We have chara bender eggs too!"

"I forgot all about my story...Anyways, when Ai was really little she got her first Chara. This was way before she even got Luna the bridesmaid one (A/N) Remember chapter 9) A while back she got a Shugo Chara, her first Chara. Her name was Kengou and she came from Ai's dream of being an actress. Ai had always wanted to act, whether in small plays or on screen it was her dream. She never seemed to get what she wanted though. Everyone would tell her that she was no good and after a while even though she was so think headed, she started to believe them. She refused to show her talents to others in fear that they would reject her just as the jealous kids of the past had. Kengou had become an X-egg. Not a regular X-egg, a strong one. Over time Kengou's X-egg became stronger and stronger from all the running away Ai had done. All the hatred for what she used tpo love best formed a huge X on her dreams."

"Aww...poor Ai. We could hunt down her bullies to make her feel better." Amu suggested.

"Nah. She wouldn't listen to us no matter what we do. Besides Ai thinks of you guys as enemies right now." Erin said, "She'd think of me that way too is she only knew..." I patted her shoulder in attempt to comfort the slumping girl.

"Oh! I almost forgot again! I wanted to help you guys train! Everyone should probably go to the backyard where there's more room! By the way, nagihiko! John wants to talk to you about something." She gave me a quick wink and followed everyone out the door.

Seriously, what was she doing? Trying to use Nagihiko to make me get on good terms with that phsyco girl who I unfortuantely was dumb enough to fall in love with? Everything won't be all right until we beat Ai which will probably be the week after never. I'll try to be an optimist, but most likely we're going to lose. Unless she can suddenly strengthen the guardians in 6 days...

"What's wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

"Nothing." I murmured, "Erin thinks she can make things all better in the blink of an eye. So how did you make up with Rima so quickly?" He chuckled.

"Actually, we didn't. It seemed that she just needed to get some fresh air and blow off some steam. She was never mad at me, because she believed I wouldn't do such a thing on purpose. Just like you should."

"What do you mean by that?" I glared at him suspiciously.

"I think you should get your facts straight before you point fingers at anyone. Well, I'm off to see what the others are doing."

Really? Does he honestly think that I'm misled here? I know what I saw. But maybe I didn't see the whole thing? Impossible. I know that I walked in there and saw those two smooching. On the ground...with a fax machine on the floor next to them. Maybe he is right. The clues show that it most likely is a mistake. Maybe I just got mad and misunderstood the situation. Maybe I should give Ai another chance. Give her a chance just like the ones she's given me before.

"Think before you act!" Nagihiko called after me."

There are a few things in this situation that I know for certain. Yes. Ai is being a total physcopath. Killing a person just because you don't get the guy you want is just plain stupid. Nagihiko and Rima are in love with each other so Ai probably has 2% of a chance of tearing them apart without keeping both of them alive. Another thing I know is that I really need to give Ai another chance. She's the most amazing person I've ever known through my eyes in every way. I'm so in love with her and I have to make her realize that she's wrong about all this...

* * *

***Rima POV***

A week of preparation. You'd think that'd be a lot, but no. I don't think it's enough at all. I still feel incredibly weak compared to John and Erin. If they are already that strong, then what is Ai? It feels as if we have the strength of flies compared to them...

I hugged my arms, feeling a sudden breeze blow past me.

"So...it's finally tomorrow?" I started, finally remembering that I was walking home with Nagi. I had completely forgotten before. I guess I was a little too lost in my thoughts as well as endless worry and frustration.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" He faked a small smile.

"I guess." What a lie. Of course I'm not ready! Not at all! Not now not ever. "No. No I'm not." I admitted.

"Expected. None of us are with the exception of Erin and John. Even they seem a bit nervous though...We may have numbers against them, but in most cases it's quality over quantity."

"We're going to lose so badly." I thought aloud. Who could blame me for being so negative? It was the truth. Unless some miracle just magically started to breakout at the last second, we were screwed!

"Don't say that. If they lay a finger on you I'll kill them." He replied in a serious tone. There was no trance of friendliness on his face anymore. The fun and games were over, tomorrow would either be a day of victory or our last day.

"I-I'm scared. I don't want to face tomorrow." I stuttered. I felt like crying. I just didn't want to cry in front of anyone...not about this.

He suddenly pulled me into a warm embrace. My body tingled all over and the warmth quickly spread. I snuggled against his chest and finally allowed a few sobs to squeeze out. He whispered a few comforting words into my ear. If this was my last night, I wanted to make it my best.

"We should make this night last. After all tomorrow we could all be gone from the face of earth..." He pressed a finger to my lips.

"Just don't say that. Let's not think of what could be. How about we put aside everything aand worry about it tomorrow?" I inhaled the cherry blossom scent that lingered in the air around him.

"Deal." I replied with a nervous grin. "We'll make the best of this." A matching grin spread across his face. I noted how wonderful he looked tonight, after all this might be the last time I wuld see him like this with a kind smile spread across his face. Tomorrow everything will definately not be as relaxing as this so I'll just enjoy it while I can...

He gently pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the sparks when we touched and I thouroughly enjoyed them. When he finally pulled away I felt like I was floating. I'd leave this world on a high note if this really were my last night.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definately." I grinned. We shared one last embrace as he turned to leave.

* * *

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_I know we haven't always connected or been tight, but I think since you were in fact the pair who had given birth to me you deserve as much as this. I'm trying to leave remembering the best moments we've had together. Remember the time when I was 3 and we all went to the amusement park together? That was probably the best time I've ever had with you two! I always cherished the moments when I was really little and you two would always laugh at my jokes or silly faces._

_I have to be perfectly honest if this is my goodbye letter. You might be wondering goodbye letter? Yeah, well I'll explain that if you bother to read through the whole letter. I always thought that when you guys fought, that it was really dumb. Did you guys really mean to tear us all apart? Did you even consider my feelings about the fighting? We were all a family, so whether I was young or not shouldn't have mattered. All of our thoughts should've mattered. We should've talked the situation out. By talking it out I don't mean screaming at each other. If this is in fact my will or something, than I want you two to finally talk out your problems and find peace._

_As I was saying about the whole goodbye letter thing. Something came up so I have to leave. Please don't cry! Please! If you were to remember me at all, remember the good times! I may or may not come back. I cannot determine it for sure, because I don't know what will happen. Don't bother searching for me, because I'll be far away by the time you read this letter. This is something that needs to happen and I'm afraid if I tell you anymore details this letter will just become more and more grim and horrible to read. If I do end up coming back, it'll probably be within the next week. Please remember that I love both of you! I love you both so much that leaving like this is almost unbearable but as I said before I HAVE to do this. I love you!_

_Once again LOVE,_

_Your daughter Rima_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER: I just wanted to clear some things up about Ai, and the last battle. "The Last Battle." I think that sounds kinda cool. I'm gonna call it that then! . Anyways, Thanks to KidTantei for the idea about Amu's chara's DNA in Ai's chara. At first I just wanted her to have a super strong X chara, but that's an even better idea! So I'm just saying, but now Ai has an egg that has mixed DNA from her charas Luna and the X chara Kengou and Amu's charas. That's 6 chara DNA mixed together! Wow! That's a lot. Everyone's trying to make the best of what they think'll be their last night...and the end is a letter to Rima's parents from her because they had a rough relationship so she thought she owed them at least a goodbye letter. Phew. Next chapter starts The Last Battle! .**

**BOOKS: Currently, I'm reading a fantastic series called The Vampire Diaries! I'm totally in love with these books! I'm on the fourth one "The Dark Reunion" Right now it seems like Bonnie's the main character. I'm at the part where Bonnie summoned Damon and Stefan for help. Is it just me, or does it seem like there's a little something-something going on between Bonnie and Matt? I also love how Meredith and Alaric are together. They seem kinda cute together! ^.^ I really hate Caroline though...Anyways, I watched a bit of the Vampire Diaries show, and it kinda bothers me! It's so different from the books! There is no Meredith, Caroline and Matt are together, Bonnie isn't a redhead, and Elena isn't blond! . Is the T.V show series still really good? Those of you who have watched it, please tell me! I've only watched one episode! .**

**MOVIES: I'm really hyped up about Alice in Wonderland! It has so many people I recongnize! I can't wait until I can finally watch it! How many of you guys wanna watch it too? Is it out already? I don't know...I lose track of time...**

**T.V: I must say, lately I've also been addicted to Kitchen Nightmares and Hell's Kitchen. Chef Gordan Ramsey is hilarious! I love how he gets so mad when they can't cook something!**

**QUESTIONS: I'm only going to respond to a few of them this time...is that alright with you guys?**

**MYFORBIDDENDESTINY/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**I can't help but LOVE John! Great job with him. And British accents ... FTW.**

Yea! British accents are totally awesome not to mention adorable! I love them so much!

**I hate Rikka. That is all I have to say. I still watch, but I haven't watched yesterday's episode yet.**

I haven't watched since episode 14 or something. Rikka is so annoying! I don't mind her as a character, but my problem is the way her hair is designed cuz it's kinda like an umbrella above her eyes. I also can't stand her voice! It always sounds like she has a sore throat or something (shudders)

**My week was meh. I updated my fanfiction after 3 months this week, and I feel really bad about it. It was a really crappy chapter too ... It's shorter than this, I think. This was long though! But yeah. My week was pretty ugh. I keep on telling myself that it's my fault I have so little reviews, but yeah, I can't help but feel depressed.**

Meh. I'm sorry to here you didn't have such a great week...You totally lied to me though! Bad chapter? Don't tell lies like that! That was one heck of a kick ass chapter! I loved it! It made me happy to read even if it was short! It was still written so well! Way better than mine! I totally luv your stories!

**RIMAHIKO PWNS/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**1. yeah and thinnk about this: Rizumu (Rhythm) took nearly all of sc doki to hatch and Hotaru hatches in 2 episodes. wtf is up w/ that?**

lol...I didn't watch that part yet, but I heard about it. That does seem so stupid. Seriously? I didn't think that you'd be able to find/understand yourself within to episodes. It's just getting annoying now. But I do love Hikaru though 3 ^.^

**THEFATEDREAMER/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**2. Yeah i do, and shes a cool freak xD. and her music is good ^^**

Agreed. I can't deny that Lady Gaga's a freak, but she's a cool freak! I loved her music video for Telephone with Beyonce! . "You know what they say...After you kill the cow you gotta make a burger" or something like that...idk

**SHUGOFANGAL/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**I really like this chapter. I thought for sure RIma was going to blow up at Nagi though**

hehehe...I tricked everyone there...It be kinda silly and clique for her to get jealous so easily so yeah...

**My week was boring adn busy. i have to study for an instrument test go to a birthday party and study for useless tests! so ya hate this week -_-**

I hate weeks like that . tests and studying....at least the birthday party was fun, right ? ^.^

**WANTINGFREEDOM/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**. I watch Shugo Chara party for the couples but I find rikka annoying. On a level of 1 to 10 on annoyance she's an 8, only because she's cooloer when she's with Hikaru. **

Agreed. Except I'd say she's a level 9 annoyance. Sorry, but I can't stand her. I have to give her props though. She is better around Hikaru cuz Hikaru is just too cute! And she does stand up for what she believes for but she's still annoying!

**HOPEXESCALIBER/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**1) no offense but if there was a chance to torture rikka i'd do it! i hate the fact that hikaru 'likes' her.**

Hehehehe...I know what you mean. Torturing is fun and Rikka would be the perfect victim...

**BLOSSOMING HOPE/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**hey! loved the chapter. john's stubbornness is cute :) and it's great we get to see a few of the other characters (erin, yuki, etc.) in this chapter. rima forgives awfully quickly...well! time for the FINAL battle! can't wait!**

I'm glad you liked the other characters! I decided that I'd try and make Rima a little realistic, because knowing Nagi and how he feels about Ai...would it really be believable that he likes her? I think not...

**1. no, i don't watch shugo chara party anymore. but more the little things i'm picking up from people watching it, yeah, i think rikka's taking over. has there been a shugo chara party episode WITHOUT her? is amu and them fillers now? wait a sec...if people like yaya were already fillers...then they're the filler fillers??!? WHAT?**

lol...you're right! There's the extras like Amu and Tadase, and then there's the extra extras! That's so funny! ^.^ They hardly even mention Ikuto anymore and Utau hardly comes in either or Kukai...aww poo

**NAGIHIKO'S HIME RIRI-TAN/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**Love Lady Gaga her singing is GREAT. although she is a little- ... ahem *Nervous giggle as flaming eyes in background draw nearer and I begin to get a black scorched face***

Lady gaga is a little... anyways I get what you mean! ^.^ and that situation with your ex does sound a bit awkward and weird .

**HAPPYJUNJOU**

**1. Rikka is so annoying! The only thing that stops me from strangling her to death, is that she's just a charcter from an anime. Not a real person...**

**2. Lady Gaga is a cool freak! Yes she's a freak, but have you seen Telephone's music video! That was epic! "I knew you'd take all my honey you selfish mother ******" lol...hilarious! They should collaborate again!**

**3. My week was pretty good. No tests! But I had a project due.... I had fun watching American Idol and all, but it was a typical good week. Less homework than usual yeah!**

**QUESTIONS FOR THIS WEEK:**

**1. Which was the best Shugo Chara season? Shugo Chara? Shugo Chara Doki? Shugo Chara Party?**

**2. Who's your favorite american artist? How about japanese?**

**3. I know this is a little old but how do you feel about the earthquakes in Chile and Haiti?**

**See ya? Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yeah! This is totally my longest chapter ever, and the start of the fight! I hope you all enjoy, and no, this isn't the last chapter...there are still about two or three more left...but I wouldn't know because I haven't even finished the rest of em' yet. :(**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything...except my original ideas...and John, Ai, Yuki, Rika, and Erin. Yes! I finally own something! ^.^**

Chapter 23

***Rima POV***

I grasped the hand next to mine which happened to be my best friend in the world, Amu's.

"You know you'll always be my best friend in the whole wide world, right?" She let out a nervous giggle.

"Of course. Same goes for you too!" She gave Ikuto a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear in a suave tone. She immediately turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen. Yup. That's the Hinamori Amu I know and love!

"W-well...I-I do too!!" She stuttered. He smirked and gave her a passionate kiss that deepend with ever-

"Hiya! Yaya's arrived!" The young girl squeaked.

"Yaya! This is not playtime! Why are you so laid back at a time like this!" Amu exclaimed breaking away from Ikuto. Almost about everyone was trying to finish up all they've ever wanted to do just in case it'd be our last time to try.

"So..." Utau started bashfully as I turned to face the scene behind me.

"Why so quiet right before the battle?" Kukai grinned curiously.

"Well I must say you're just about the best ramen eating rival I've ever had." She muttered looking away. Umm...Is this some weird way of confessing her feelings.

"Same here." Kukai smiled, "I wouldn't want anyone else to beat me like you do." She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Let's go kick some ass."

"Hey! Is everyone ready?" Erin asked/announced. We all reluctantly nodded or heads. "Alright! So which one of you can drive?"

* * *

After about an hour of driving the vehicle slowly came to a halt. I stared, gaping, at the building that loomed upon us. I know we've visited this place before to get a good idea of how to get around here, but now it looked just plain scary. It was the exact same building as before, but now I started to actually get a good look at this old building. The old dark colored wood only had a few blotches of dark green paint that seemed to be peeling off. There were a few cobwebs at the corners of the shattered windows. The door was halway torn off, inviting all strangers in, and the porch floorboards looked looser than ever. It looked like a typical haunted house from a horror movie, except this was real. It was no movie.

*CCCRRREEEAAAKKK*

"Eeeek!" Yaya screamed, taking a step back from the previous one that just squeaked the floorboards.

"Yaya hates this stupid place!" She wailed, clinging on to Utau which earned her a slap in the face.

"Pull yourself together kid!" She exclaimed, angry about all the clinging.

"Oi!" Erin yelled, grabbing all our attention. She clutched the battle invitation that we had recieved two days ago from Ai and the others. "I think this is the right place guys!"

"The right place? It's disgusting here!" Amu yelped.

"Well it's definately the right address. Seriously? You guys have been here before. Why are you all so scared anyways?" I shivered.

"I guess it's just the atmosphere of this place." I answered, hugging my arms to get rid of the chills. They just didn't seem to go away.

"I devised a simple plan." John explained. "They all think that Erin and I are working with them, so we'll be inside and pretend to fight you guys. Really, we'll go to where Ai is, wait until you guys get there and help fight. It'll be like a surprise attack on her since she's the strongest. The hard part will be you guys beating Yuki. If you tell Rika the truth she may or may not believe you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Anyways, we'll need you guys to split up into groups of 3...Erin and I'll already be inside. One group takes the back entrance, one takes the front, one takes the sides entrance...got it? See ya inside."

I watched as their figures disappeared inside the building. The closer we got to starting the battle, the more nervous I got. I could feel the wetness on my hands. I tried wiping them on my skirt, but they'd just started sweating all over again. It felt like my heart was just about to jump out of my chest.

"Groups of 3...One group of two..." Ikuto whispered. "It'd be best if we balance strengths in all groups, cause you'll never know what might happen."

"The two weakest shopuld be in Amu's group." I suggested, "None of us are WEAK, but some of us are stronger in different catergories than physical stranegth or special moves." I added as an afterthought so that I wouldn't upset anyone.

"Amu, Yaya, Tadase are a group." Utau decided. "Kukai, Ikuto, and I will take the front entrance. That leaves Nagihiko and Rima to the side entrance."

"This may be the last time we see each other..." Yaya murmured as we were all about to part ways.

"Yaya..."

"I know." Amu agreed with determination oozing throughout her voice. "I know that it MAY be, but I'd rather not dwell on the possibilities. Let's be optimisstic. WE'll say goodbye to each other as if we're never going to see each other again, but we'll also keep thoughts of victory in our heads, okay?"

"Right." I agreed. We finally gave our last goodbye hugs, before we finally left.

"Let's do this." I grinned towards Nagihiko. It was a grim grin, but still a grin. I had faith that we could do this. We could win.

* * *

***Amu POV***

I grasped the door, hanging on to the doorknob as if I knew something horrible was behind this. I knew something bad was going to happen if I opened this door. I could feel it in my blood. I t was a horrible feeling, cold and just plain ffrightening. Was this a possible feeling of death? After all these people have super abilities. They'd probably be the death of us.

"Amu? Amu!" Yaya whispered really loudly in my ear, shaking me out of my trance.

"You can do this." Tadase encouraged. I nodded. I could do this. I knew there was something behind the door. I knew, but I had no other options. It was either ditch my friends or face my fears. I sure as heck was not about to abandon them. I slowly turned the knob making sure not to make much noice at all.

"Oh! You guys came!" A joyful voice sang, as the small girl waltzed around the room. "I knew you guys would come, I knew it! I just didn't expect you to be really bad people."

"What?!" I choked. "Us? Bad People? Who told you that? Why are they feeding you those lies?"

"Lies? What lies? I trust them a lot, thank you very much, and I won't have you calling them liars. Not now, not ever!" She pouted, "They're my friends." She added, twirling around the room in her frilly dress.

"What did they tell you?" Yaya asked, chewing her lip in frustration.

"Hmm? They told me that you're trying to kill one of my friends! That's not such a good idea." She exclaimed, gritting her teeth. For once the optimisstic girl suddenly looked angry, but quickly turned to a relaxed expression a second later.

"I don't know what physco kinda people you are, but you ARE NOT going to hurt the ones I love. I'll fight for them, and I think. No, I know that you people are sick!" She shrieked.

"No! No! No! No!" Yaya pleaded covering her ears with both hands to avoid hearing the painful part of Rika's shrieks.

"Wait! Rika! That's not the real story." Tadase convinced.

"Quiet! I'm not going to listen to you! I won't! I won't believe what you say!" She cried, "I won't let you touch them! Go away!"

"She's oblivious to whatever we're saying!" Miki screamed over Rika's words.

"It doesn't have to be that way!" I argued although I already could guess her next move.

"I'm sorry, Amu." Tadase said staring straight into my eyes, "It does have to be this way."

A small chara with a pink dress with black lace at the bottm, floated towards Rika. It had angel wings and devil ears, which seemed kinda contradictory.

"Eli desu!" She exclaimed happily in a soft voice, but a devious smirk crept on her face.

"Character Transformation! Hell's Angel!" Rika now looked similar to Eli. She wore the same outfit with the wings, horns, and tail, but she also had a black spear in hand.

"Okay? That makes no sense! How can she be a devil and angel at the same time? Aren't the two forces fighting each other?" I asked startled by the transformation although I had done one with Dia automatically following hers.

"Nope! It's completely real." She grinned, going back to her relaxed happy self. It was as if she already forgot about our fight, giving us the upper hand. "You see? I'm in attack mode: Devil mode. But when I'm in defense mode: Angel Mode, the angel in me takes over."

"Uh huh. Yeah. I get it." I played along, in hope to make a sneak attack. I made a grab for my staff, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You thought you could trick me didn't you?" The melodic voice sang, with a hint of anger mixed in it. I faced foward thinking of finding the smirking face in front of me, but she wasn't there. "Over here." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face her, barely doging her trident as she attempted to stab me with it.

"You...y-you...How?" I stuttered, "Your incredibly fast." I managed saying the main thing on my mind now, "How?"

"It comes with the power." She shrugged. I turned towards Yaya who was crouched in the corner. Probably frightened and no help at all. Tadase on the other hand, I had aboslutely no idea where he was. Either he ditced us which knowing him, I highly doubt, or he has something planned. The sneak attack that I couldn't perform. To aid him, all I'll have to do is keep Rika distracted.

"Switch out! Character Transformation: Amulet Heart."

"You really think that's going to do anything?" She asked incredulously, giving me one of those "You must be a retard if you think you can beat me." looks. Except as always she looked sweeter and a little nicer than that. Maybe we could trick her, use her kindness to our advantage. Oh, if only she knew the truth...

* * *

***Ikuto POV***

"The front entrance?" I smirked, "Probably the easiest one here."

"What do you mean?" Utau demanded, stomping her foot impatiently. Now wasn't someone the eager beaver? No need to rush this kinda stuff little sis.

"Think about it." I sighed as if she were dumb, which made her give me a death glare that would scare a mountain lion away. "Isn't the front entrance a little too...obvious? It'd be stupid if there was actually something waiting for us on the other side...even dumber if it were the stronger of the two sidekicks. It'd be way to clique, like a horror movie where the damsel in distress opens the front door to find the worst. I'm sure these kids are intelligent, so they probably placed their aces at the side and back entrances."

"The least likely to go into." Soccer Boy finished for me, finally catching on.

"I KNOW they will have all the entrances guarded." Utau said, sounding very sure of herself, "but they only have 3 people. Who's guarding the other entrance?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." I felt the familiar smirk creep onto my face, "I thought you were smarter than that, Utau." She growled, but managed to hold herself back from trying to rip my throat out. Now I'm starting to miss the days when she was in love with me and I didn't have to run for my life when I said someting that made her seem stupid.

"Did you forget our two little betrayers, or should I say they are their betrayers and OUR heroes."

"If we're right...they'll be behind this door?" Kukai guessed my next words. I nodded, smirking.

"Exactly."

"Well? What the hell are we waiting for?" Utau demanded. God she was so straight foward. She just spoke her mind. Utau took a few steps towards the door, ignoring the squeaks and creks of the floorboards. She flipped her bangs out of the way of her eyes, and turned the doorknob.

I can't say the room was pitch black. The lights were dim making the perfect creepy atmosphere.

"Where are they?" Utau asked. That was what I wanted to know.

"There wasn't anyone behind the door?" Kukai stated. Obviously.

"Let's look for a staircase." I decided. Utau and Kukai turned to follow me towards the only other door in the room.

"You're here." An emotionless whisper voice stated. It was a disturbing sight...very creepy. We turned to see a small boy crouched on a stool at the corner of the room. He held a small book which he finally set down on a coffee table next to his stool.

"Yes we are." I confirmed, shwoing the boy that we had no reason to fear him. Then...he finally stared into my eyes. It was...weird. So very weird and frightening. His eyes were a blackish gray, but the color wasn't what mattered. It was what we saw inside them. Nothing. They were like dark pits of nothingness. Yes. That's what they were. They showed no emotion, like the black hole inside him just sucked it all up. I can't say the boy looked evil, because he didn't. He just looked like he didn't care...about anything. If that was true than why was he here? Did he even want to win?

"It doesn't matter." He spoke up, his eyes making contact with mine. What game was he playing? What "doesn't matter"?

"Winning." He replied, "Winning doesn't matter to me. I do what I have to when I want to." I felt my eyes go wide. Was this kid reading my mind?

"Yes." He turned towards Utau, "You're wrong. You will lose today whether you like it or not. Trying is useless."

"Oh, you son of a-" I held my hand over Utau's mouth, cutting her off.

"There's something strange about this kid." I whispered to her. "This'll be hard."

"No duh." She growled angrily in frustration. "How do we beat someone who reads minds? He'll know our very move."

"I'm thinking!"

"It doesn't matter which side I fight for. Honestly, I could've fought for your side just as easily." Creeper boy (Yuki's his name wasn't it?) said in his hoarse whisper voice. Man, this kid was a total freak! "Danger follows me wherever I go...it SEEKS me. I might as well be dead, so I just don't care anymore." Wow. This kid's got major problems. If only Amu were here. She'd probably give Creeper Kid one of those inspirational speaches, to give him a will to live. That's not my style...I can't do that.

"We're wasting our time. Let me serve my purpose here." He sighed, getting up from his seat. One monet he was there, and the next? Gone.

"Shoot! Where'd he go?" Kukai asked, suddenly at my side protecting me? heh. I didn't need protection, especially from soccer boy. I could take care of myself. Suddenly the boy next to me started to fall. I caught him with one arm and laid him on the chair Creeper was sitting on earlier.

"The heck was that?" Utau screamed.

"How am I supposed to know?" I checked around the room real quickly and turned back to Kukai. "Watch my back." I ordered. I turned my back on her to face Kukai once more. It'd be impossible for him to faint for no reason. Heck. Even I knew this kid was stronger than that. What? Did that creepy kid drug him or something? I flipped Kukai over to find a huge scratch on his back. It looked like an animal mauled him. I took a closer look at the scratch, trying to determine what kind of animal could've gotten to him. Then I knew.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Utau!" I screamed. I turned around and found her clutching a deep scratch of her arm. There was blood oozing from the cut. She scrambled to find something to cover it with, but I had already seen it.

"Go take care of your arm. I'll deal with this freakshow." I growled through gritted teeth.

"B-but...I-Ikuto...I-I c-can't leave y-you alone l-l-like t-thi-" She started, struggling with her words.

"GO!" I shouted at her. She looked shooken, but still stubborn as ever.

"I-I can't!" She argued, determination fired up in her eyes.

"You will!"

"No. make. me"

"Utau...If you stay, he'll hurt you. If he touches you or soccer boy, I may end up killing the creeper kid." She stared straight into my eyes.

"Fine. Kukai and I'll go." She said finally in defeat. "You better not get yourself hurt. We expect to see you again...got that?" I smirked.

"This fight's already won. You can count on me." But I was wrong, they couldn't count on me. Now how the hell was I supposed to beat this creeper?

"You can't defeat me." He answered. Well it wasn't really much of an answer since I didn't really accept no for an answer.

"You CAN'T win against me." He finally said, rewording his last sentence.

"What do you know? You're just a kid." I smirked, "A creepy one at that."

"Cocky." He defined me as, "I know your every thought."

"True, and that does give you a massive advantage, but I wonder how you fight without the fake chara."

"What are you saying?" He asked, with a slight irritation in his tone. Heck. I didn't even know what I was saying or doing. What was I thinking, angering a kid like this. He could probably destroy me within a few seconds.

"I'm just saying...It's pretty low that you can't win without using your mind reading powers."

"I could." He hissed with hatred obvious in his voice. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Sure you can." With those words he threw himself at me.

Everything started to look blurry, his movements were way to fast to see. I continued to dodge what I could see, and when I couldn't see it I stepped out of his reach. Heck, I thought I was doing pretty fine, that is...for a while at least. I managed to determine the shape of his weapon. A cat claw. More like a monster claw. I now knew that he was part Yoru, that would make him equal to me, minus the whole mixed with another chara thing. I searched him, determined to find something that would define what other chara his was mixed with. After several moments I had actually found it. A crown. So he was also part kiddy ki-

A horrible screech sounded the room. The scream was agonizing, it sounded like something was dying and I thought it was. It was so horrid that I couldn't even recognize it as my own. It now seemed almost hard to think, like my world was shutting down and becoming swallowed up in all this...pain. I clutched my side, in hoped that the blood splurting out from it would just stop, stop and let me conttinue the fight. There was nothing more horrible to me at this second than losing this fight. This was MY battle, MINE. I wasn't about to lose this, but the pain from the inside was just bursting out. Was I going to die like this? No. I couldn't. I had to do my part for the kids. I wasn't about to let the first casualty be from our team.

"You still have some fight in you?" He asked, no sign of pity or remorse evident in his eyes. Those god damn black orbs of nothingness loomed before me. No gloating or anything. There was nothing in him, aand it irritated me. It made me want to punch him across the face. Not just one punch, but dozens. One after another, until he showed some kind of emotion, any kind.

"You think I'd back down that easily?" I shot back, forcing a smirk. It hurt to move any part of my body, even to force a smile or anything.

"You just don't know when to give up." He stated. You got that right, you freak. He stomped on my wounded side, and kicked it aside. I winced in pain. Having fun torturing me, aren't you? I figured that if it hurt to even speak now, I might as well communicate with the creep through my thoughts. After all, he could hear them, couldn't he?

"Very much." He replied, but still no evil grin or anything. You freaking sadistic ass.

"Say what you want, but the end is near." I shut my eyes, trying to hold back the damn pain shooting through me. I could hear his footsteps fade away, but not completely. When I finally found the strength to force them open, I observed the boy reach to pick open his book once more. Was he inviting me to come attack him?

"You can't. You can't even move." I hate this kid for being right.

"You're going to die." He finally whispered.

"What?" I asked incerdulously.

"Don't think I'll just leave you there. After this I'll see what Ai will allow me to do with you. Either way, you won't survive."I rolled over onto my back, and stared up at the ceiling. Heh. I can't say there were many things I wanted to do with my life. I knew one thing for sure, whatever I wanted to do with it, or where life was supposed to take me, I wanted to live. I also wanted Amu in it. Where the hell was Amu right now anyways? Was she safe?

* * *

***Rima POV***

Now standing before fate, I finally got those queasy feelings I expected earlier. It felt horrible, like I was going to puke up my breakfast or something...except I didn't eat breakfast and I don't think I could force myself to puke even if I wanted to. Anyways, you get the point, I felt extremely nervous.

"So....this is it, right?" I spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. I knew he was feeling it too, the anxiety.

"Yeah." He seemed awfully quiet today. Not that that wasn't to be expected. Everyone was kinds quiet this mornign on the car ride here. I can't blame them, we were riding to our possible death. And then there were usual hyper people like Yaya who today was fidgiting and looked as if she were almost going to cry, but she didn't. She's stronger than we give her credit for. Anyways, back to the point. The nerves must be getting to the best of everyone. I wonder how Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Amu, Erin, and John are doing right now.

"What do you think's behind the door?" I asked, pointing up ahead. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Yeah, mention the door to lighten the mood, way to go.

"I really don't kno-" He started, but I couldn't help but speak what was on my mind.

"I really don't know what to do. I'm scared." I confessed. "I can't stand all this silence. It makes me feel uneasy." Nagihiko finally smiled, and not a forced smile, one of those gentle familiar smiles which made me smile back without even noticing.

"Then we don't have to keep this up." He agreed. He headed towards the door and grasped the handle. I desperately stopped him from turning the handle by placing my hand on tope of his. What can I say, I didn't really want to face this. Not now, but if I didn't do this now, I knew I never would. I never would want to do this.

"What if this isn't the lucky door? What if there's something horrible behind this door? Something we don't want to deal with."

"We have to." He said seriously, "You can't keep avoiding this, Rima. This is something that has to be solved." I knew that already, but I was scared. I didn't want to NEED to solve this. I don't like drama and I don't like fights. To be honest, I'm sick of this, all of this. I wish I could just blow my problems away, but then again, who doesn't wish for that?

I nodded my head in understanding, and removed my hand. I did all this in silence, anticipating the one standing behind the door. I watched anxiously as the doorknob slowly turned. Crossing my fingers, I squeezed my eyes closed. After the door creaked open, I opened my eyes, and to my utter happiness, saw the two I've been wanting to see for the past 45 minutes.

I could only hope the others were doing well...

**CHAPTER: So what'd you all think? I personally liked the fight against Rika best. The fight with Yuki was a little too serious for me? Seriously? Blood oozing from Utau's arm? This is Shugo Chara we're talking about here? Isn't that a little too mature for Shugo Chara? Yeah, I know. I just wanted to give these battles a big BAM! Anyways, things are looking grim for everyone with the exception of Erin, John, Nagihikop, and Rima who aren't fighting yet, but they'll get their turn. Although it may look bad now, maybe the tables will turn later?**

**ALICE IN WONDERLAND: Alright! I haven't watched the movie yet, even though I really want too! On the good news, I just heard some of the songs on the Almost Alice soundtrack. I must say, I'm addicted to Kerli's song Tea Party. I've been a fan of the estonian singer ever since my sister bought her CD "Love Is Dead" about a year ago. It had awesome songs like the main song "Love Is Dead", "Creepshow", "Walking On Air", and many others. Kerli has the hairstyle of Lady Gaga although she's been around longer than Gaga, and is way different. Kerli has more of a goth, lolita style rather than Lady Gaga's weird, explicit style. They're both great, but I really wish people would stop somparing them...anyways, reccomendation of the day is Kerli. You can search the song "Tea Party" on youtube. It's so funny how she avoides cursing in the song...Futher mucker...well, it's not expicit lyrics! .**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES: My friend reccomended this to me, so I watched the full 14 episodes of the series so far. It's a great show! If you don't like blood and gore, it's still okay. I have a phobia of blood and gore, but somehow I'm alright with watching this. The blood looks like spaghetti leftovers, so it's all good. The show is about a girl named Elena who finds herself attarcted to the new guy at school who's name is Stefan. Stefan and Elena end up getting together, but Elena feels that Stefan's hiding something from her and once she's hooked on something she won't stop until she figures it out. She ends up finding that Stefan is a vampire and at first won't accept it. She avoids him, but then after a while starts to accept him and fall for him. Meanwhile, Stefan's brother Damon is in town whom Stefan hates so much. Unlike Stefan who settles for less tempting animal blood, Damon drinks human blood. Stefan wants Damon to go away and leave the town at peace, since Damon is attacking innocent people. Elena also later finds out that her best friend Bonnie, is a witch. Through the show you find how their relationships grow stronger and the betrayals...**

**QUESTION SEGMENT:**

**WANTING FREEDOM/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**2. By artist you mean music artist right? Well i hope so cause my fav American artist is Simple Plan and JApanese is Tsukiko Amano (singer of Fatal Frame songs)**

Yup :) Simple Plan sang "Shut Up!" and "Welcome to My Life?" right? They're awesome! I don't know who Tsukiko Amano is, but I'll try and hear some of her songs :)

**HALF ANGEL HAVE EVIL/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**1)Shugo Chara Doki. Shugo Chara was a little bland and Shugo Chara Party was too much Rikka and Hikaru.**

Yeah. The original Shugo Chara was a little too...happy? I personally think Hikaru's cute but you can only take so much of Rikka. Shugo Chara Doki is pretty good :)

**THE ONE AND ONLY MIMI CHA/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**friend says that she was the cause of them. So, she asked "Where do you want the next one?" LOL Had to put that in there.**

Lol...that's really funny. Most of me and my friends wish everyone would stop making a fuss over it...it seems a bit overrated, but I feel really sorry for the people at the same time. Especially in Haiti :(

**MYFORBIDDENDESTINY/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**Aww! This was a sad-ish cute chapter! It was a little poorly written compared to the others, but it was still good, and you update every week right? So I guess you've got reasons, although you can take as much time as you want :]**

Eh? I'm really sorry it was poorly written. That was probably one of my worst...I just wanted to finsih up everything I had to before the fight started . Sorry if it wasn't as good...tips please? Improving my writing would be good ^.^

**HERE WILL BE AMUTO NEXT EPISODE OF SHUGO CHARA PARTY! YAY!**

Yes! ^.^ Finally! Actually, this just motivated me to catch up with the series! Now I got to episode 22, can't wait for the Amuto...personally I liked Hikaru better when he was more blunt and wasn't as soft as Rikka made him .

**We sort of talked about that at school! I feel really sorry for them! And the main reason Haiti is in such a mess is because they have really poor buildings! And though Chile had a higher level earthquake, more people in Haiti died T_T**

Ugh. They were both devastating in my opinion. But more lives were taken in Haiti, poor people 0_0

**RIMAHIKO PWNS/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**I don't know...maybe Coldplay; I like Guardinas 4, Buono!, Shugo-Chara-Egg!, and Nan Mizuki and Saeko Chiba.**

Agreed. I love the Scientist by Coldplay, and Hello!Project (The Agency where Guardians 4, Buono!, and Shugo Chara Eggs came from, is so good! They're so cute!)

**HAPPYJUNJOU'S ANSWERS:**

**1. Shugo Chara Doki. It was the right amount of everything. Unlike the other two seasons, it actually made me feel something. When Amu hurt Tadase with the truth about where Ikuto was staying, I actually felt sad for them. Now, It's just happy filler stuffs that don't really make you feel emotional...**

**2. English: I really don't know...I like a few...Ke$ha, Girls Aloud, and Lady Gaga. I'm not really good at choosing favorites ^.^ Japanese: Again, I'm not good at choosing favorites, I like Chieko Kawabe, Tommy February, and Hello!Project groups like C-ute, Berryz Koubou, Buono!, S/mileage, and Morning Musume.**

**3. Actually, I thought both were horrible, especially Haiti, because Haiti is a small poor country. Their building aren't well built and that must've hurt them a lot. They need all the help they can get!**

**QUESTION'S OF THE WEEK:**

**1. What is your favorite vacation spot? Country/ State, Province, or Region/ City**

**2. Favorite Shugo Chara Coupling? 2nd? 3rd?**

**3. How do you feel about Justin Bieber's song "Baby"? What about My World 2.0, his new album? Are you going to buy it?**

**Please Review! Thankies! I luv you guys! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! What's up? How was your week?, and Yay for spring break! These chapers are getting to an end! ^.^ I'm kinda sad to watch them go, but also relieved to meet the end of this super long journey! It seems like forever since I started writing these. Anyways, I expect maybe 2 more chapers...I know I promised it'd be over after the one after this one, but maybe an epilouge would be good too. idk...I'll make them as it comes, but it's definately going to end in the next two. I can guarentee that I won't stall it anymore! Peace!**

***Chapter 24***

***Amu POV***

"Rika! Listen to me!" I commanded, staring straight into her eyes to show her that I was being serious. There was almost a flash of...panic shown through her eyes and maybe a little sadness and helplessness. Is she were a smiley face, her mouth would be twisted into a squiggly line. She looked as if she were struggling with her thoughts.

"I can't!" She cried, "I-I'm sorry! You don't seem like bad people at all...but..." Her face feel as she stared down at the ground, refusing to look at our faces. It looked kinda like she were a guilty or something, or maybe she just refused to face the truth. Either way, I couldn't help but feel very sorry for her because her face looked so sunken and she seemed so confused.

""That's because we aren't!" Yaya squeaked. And then there was Yaya I felt sorry for her too, but for totally different reasons. She's only in 6th grade for crying out loud! Not even a junior high student, and she's going through all this? Rima has a possible chance of dying today (which we won't allow to happen) and Yaya, who's only 11, is fighting to save her life? She must be scared out of her wits. Yet, she's still strong enough to find the voice to speak? If I were her, I'd run and hide somewhere.

"She's right." I nodded towards Yaya, smiling. Yaya really was amazing. I stared at the determined look on her face, and grinned. I just couldn't think about Yaya as a baby anymore. Even though she was dresssed in her "Dear Baby" outfit, her features started to look more and more mature at this second. In my opinion, she'd just graduated from "Baby" to "Junior" at this moment. I secretly smiled to myself as her eyes gleamed, fixed on Rika. She looked at Rika like she was an oponent. It wasn't a harsh "I'm gonna kill you look" but more like a "I WILL defeat you if that's the way it has to be." look. I looked up to her in some sense right now. At this second, we were both sparkling. I couldn't ask for better allies.

"B-but I-I can't l-let y-y-you h-hu-urt m-m-my f-f-f-riends..." She stuttered as though she were about to cry, and honestly I expected to start sobbing any second now. She didn't look like the strong person she portrayed a few minutes ago. "I-I d-d-don't k-know -w-w-what t-t-t-to-o b-b-believe a-anymore! T-t-they w-wouldn't lie! I k-know it!"

"No you don't." I barked. I didn't mean to startle her or be indimidating, but she needed to know. If I was soft with her, she'd never listen. never understand. I'd have to make myself sound higher, like a senior to her. I'd need some level of respect. She glanced up at me as I loomed before her. I could feel her expectant eyes upon me, and suddenly felt a bit nervous. Umm...now what was I going to say next? Ugh. Thios is not the time to feel nervous all of a sudden Amu! Not when we've got her right where we need her.

She gulped and held back a sob. I watched as she slowly got up. She seemed as if she gained somewhat of her strength back. Not. Good. She shook her head to herself and bit her lip, hard.

"I-I can't let y-you trick m-me like this." She finally spoke, stuttering less than before. I guessed that she was quickly regaining the strength that was previosuly sucked away. "Heh. I-I was s-so stupid for t-thinking that you a-actually were going to prove me wrong. I didn't want to fight you. I really d-didn't want to fight you, and I wanted you to say something that'd prove you innocent. I wanted this all to be a mistake, but I guess it doesn't work that way. It never does."

"B-but It is that way!" I protested.

"It is?" She asked incredulously, taken back by my statement. It was like her dreams came true, because she was grinning from ear to ear. I hope she wasn't like this all the time...this naive. Imagine if I really were the bad guy, it'd be so easy to trick her. Poor Rika.

"W-wait." She whispered to herself, shaking her head so quickly that her ponytail slapped each side of her face as it whipped around. "You're trying to trick me again!"

She thrusted out her trident, barely missing me. Crap. If I were a few centimeters closer, I'd have surely been stabbed to death. Ugh. I guess nothing is ever easy in this world. Life sure is unfair, it sucks. When is anything ever easy?

"I really don't want to do this, Rika." I breathed, I tried to force a determined or intimidating look, but it just didn't work this time.

"Do what?" What can you do?" Okay, now I might've been feeling a little irritated, if not a lot. What can I do? I gritted my teeth a balled my hands into fists. I can do a lot, so don't test me.

"I can do this." With that, I swung my Heart Rod out and threw it like a boomarang. I have no idea how I aimed it, but luckily it happened the way I wanted, hit her in the face, and flew back to me. I grasped it in my left hand, almost crushing it with my anger.

"Well? Did that hurt?" She slowly nodded, clutching her cheek. "Good, it should've." I was so angry and just couldn't calm down. Why couldn't she understand? Why wouldn't she listen. Her ignorance disturbed me, no, it angered me and made me want to smack her.

"I can still fight." I heard her encourage herself. When will she ever stop? That was when I finally realized that she's just like me. Not only me, but us. She thinks that we're trying to hurt her friends, and for that reason she refuses to stop until she knows that they're safe. I gave a sad smile towards her direction and dropped my heart rod.

"Undo tha transformation, Ran." I ordered. I didn't need this, I could be a pacifist.

"Huh?" Rika grunted in confusion. Soon enough, her trident slipped from her fingers too. I smiled to myself, knowing that she too, was a good person. It'd be a sin to wreck a perfect person. Was she refusing to fight like I was at this second? That, I don't know. All I knew was that she wasn't the one who needed to learn a lesson. That person was her whackjob cousin, Ai. Rika didn't do anything wrong. All she did was fall into a trap, like a fly to a spider.

"HOLY CROWN!" I whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

"Tadase!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in relief. When I finally turned around, I found that Rika was caught in the giant yellow jello thingy that comes out of Tadase's staff. I really have no idea what that stuff is really.

"Umm...sorry about all this." I apologized, offering her my hand. She looked away for a second, but started to smile and eventually shook it.

"Same here. I don't think it should've been like this."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Sure." She nodded, with a huge grin plastered on her face. It was the kind of grin you never would want to come off.

* * *

"That's what happened?" She gasped in shock. "I can't believe this, but I actually believe you over Ai."

"How?" I asked in confusion, "You've known her longer. Wouldn't you trust her more?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "Your explanation sounded more...genuine, I guess. Anyways, I'm really sorry about what happened here. I should've listened from the beginning, but I was delusional. I just didn't want to think of losing a friend, but neither did you. Do you forgive me for what happened here? I'm really sorry, if that helps at all."

I faked a serious look and frowned. "No. You've done too much, we don't want your help." She grinned and fake pouted, causing me to laugh uncontrollably. We only became friends seconds ago, but it seemed as if we were closer than that.

"So I'm working with you guys?" She giggled, twirling in her dress.

"You know it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The bloody scream sounded the halls, and heck, it sounded like something just died. It frightened me, to even think just for a second that that scream could've come from one of our own. But Tadase, Yaya, and I already won our battle, and Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto are some of our strongest.

"That came from the wing of the building Yuki's in." Rika whispered, trembling. She was probably frightened by the sound of the scream, poor thing. Suddenly the realization hit me like a brick.

"Rika! RIKA! What door from the outside leads to that room?" I gasped desperately. Hell, I was more than desperate, I was scared out of my socks of what could happen next. What if one of us was hurt badly? What id one of us DIED?

"I-I...Hmmm?" I sighed, nervously tapping my foot on the ground, repeatedly. Seriously Rika? We didn't have time for this. I NEEDED to know. "The front door?"

"FRONT DOOR?" I cried. "NOOOOO!" I grabbed her by the wrist and started sprinting as fast as I could, Yaya and Tadase trailing behind. "Hurry up!" I screamed at them, and dashed towards the way Rika directed. Ikuto had to be okay. He HAD to!

* * *

***Ikuto POV***

I struggled to my feet, with no luck. I couldn't even move the bottom half of my body at all, and my arms barely had enough strength to move either. Heh. This pretty much sucked. I was going to DIE. I would be the first casualty of this fight, and hopefully the last, but it wasn't me that I feared for. I already knew my fate, what I really feared for was everyone else. I just wished that they were all right, and far away from creeper kid. I wonder how they would've handled Ai. All I knew was that I still had to do my part. I had to stall the kid with all the life that I had left in me so that he couldn't help Ai while the others fought her.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked casually, trying not to sound desperate for him to become distracted.

"A novel. Epidemiology. It shows the statistics of pollution over population." I nodded my head as if I actually understood what he'd justsaid, but he didn't seem to be buying it. Well duh. BECAUSE HE CAN READ MY MIND!!!

"I'm not going to help Saito-san in HER battle. It isn't in my section of our deal." What?

"I agreed to help and was instructed to guard the front door. Nothing she said was about me aiding her in the fight on the roof. As far as I am concerened, my part is completed." He explained, "Of course after I kill you." If this was the way it was going to be, I knew I couldn't make this Yuki kid see the light. He was too messed up.

"Yo-" I started, but was interrupted by some strangely familiar voices. The only thought going through my head was "Why? Why are they here? Why couldn't they go away and be safe? Why?"

"Ikuto!" The sound was music to my ears, but frightened me at the same time. I opened my mouth with intentions of telling them to go away and save themselves, but it hurts to speak and I just couldn't. Ugh. I wish they could read my mind right now.

"Yuki!" The Rika girl said with a tone of accusation in her voice. Wait? I thought this girl was our enemy? I smirked. I guess Amu convereted her. Well, I can't say Amu doesn't have that effect on people. She's amazing, but it's too late for me anyways, now I just wished they'd go away.

"This is wrong!" Rika/Twirly convinced, "I was wrong." She admitted, adding that as an afterthought. Heh. Pretty good, admitting her own faults. That's something I was never good at.

"Wrong? How? You did your part, except you failed. Jealous that I succeeded at mine?" Creeper thought aloud, irritating Twirly a bit.

"T-That's not it!" She stuttered, "AND you're completely wrong about all this! You see, what Ai told us was all vice versa! Ai is after Rima!" Twirly cried. Creeper snorted and set is book down on the coffee table beside him.

"You actually believed that? You're not even blond and you're that dumb...no...naive. I already knew from the beginning Saito-san's intentions." Twirly started trembling and bit her bottom lip to stop herself. She slowly stopped trembling and shaking as much.

"And you sided with her?" Twirly asked in complete shock, glaring straight into Creeper's eyes. "You knew all this time?" He breathed a sigh of annoyance and muttered something about never being able to finish his book with all the interruptions.

"Yes. You act as if I'd care whether someone's life were to be taken." He replied, showing no emotion or feeling of intimidation from Twirly's act.

"Y-You...You're sick!" She exclaimed. She tore her eyes away from his in disgust. "I can't believe you'd do this? Why? No. I don't need your answers...It's just disgusting!"

"You've never heard me say this before? Danger follows me, so it doesn't matter which side I fight for, as long as I win. It doesn't matter who I take down opr what happens to them. I serve my purpose then leave. I most definately don't care if you think it's "sick"."

"Hello? People? Aren't we forgetting someone?" Amu called, gesturing towards me. I smirked. Now that's my Amu.

"I got this!" Rika answered, finally directing her attention towards me. Got this? Yeah right, how?

"Character Transformation: Hell's Angel!" Okay? Bizarre transformation much? She held up a feather she plucked from her wings, and layed it on my injured hip. After a few seconds, my bloody mess of a cut glowed pink and silver like a fluff ball of cotton candy was absorbing it. After a few moments the mist of the pink glow faded away, showing...nothing. The cut went away, and it looked pretty much normal now. I stared at the petite girl as she grinned from ear to ear, twirling around the room.

"All better now? I'm ready to fight!" She smiled, determined to win, but that I could not let her do.

"Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and Twirly."

"Twirly" The girl questioned, yet I ignored her. I didn't have the time to explain things or argue, in this fight, I'll call the shots.

"You guys have to go." I ordered.

"Bu-" Amu started to protest, but I couldn't hear her excuses. otherwise she might convince me to let her fight.

"This is MY fight. Trust me, leave." She bit her lip, but to my surprise, nodded. Amu knew me well, so she must've known that I was serious and I wanted to do this alone, because this was MY JOB, MY PART. It was MY fight.

"We'll leave." She gave in, fighting the tears welling up in her eyes. God, I hate seeing her cry. I wish I could hold and comfort her, but I have something that I need to do NOW.

"What? Are you insane?" Rika outbursted. Tadase nodded in agreement, questioning my thoughts.

"You're going to die!" Yaya exclaimed bluntly. I sighed heavily, hinting for Amu to take them away before they started REALLY annoying me. She took the hint, and led them away, still screaming and crying for me to re-think the situation. What was there to re-think? I already made my decision, and I wasn't about to go back on it. They already knew that.

"They're right." Creeper whispered. I smirked. This kid really needed to shut his mouth.

"I don't think so." I replied cockily. He yawned and character transformed once more.

"Let's hurry and finish this battle. I have a book to read, and I keep getting rudely interrupted in the process." What a nerd. This creeper really needed to get a life. FREAK.

"I CAN hear your thoughts. I would appreciate it if you didn't think of me that way, or I'll find harsher ways to torture you."

"You really don't have a heart do you?"

"I suppose I do not." I smirked and character transformed with Yoru. I dodged each of his attacks with ease, working much harder than I had before. I made the mistake of getting distracted earlier, and that almost got me killed. I don't think the same outcome will happen twice. I won't let it.

"Hmm? You seem better this time around. I guess it's about time I stop going easy on you." I immediately knew what that meant. The freak was going to use his powers and read my mind, luckily I had a plan this time around. A plan that gave me about a 50% chance of winning this battle. I'm sorry Amu, if I don't make it through this battle, but the most I can do is try. That's exactly what I plan on doing.

I punched the kid across the face with all the strength I could muster up, and to my surprise, he didn't expect it at all. Shock took over his face and he growled.

"How?" he hissed, "I should have been able to read you!"

"I didn't think about it." I answered with a smirk. "It was on a whim. If I don't think about my next move, you can't read it." The creepy boy inally showed an ounce of emotion with a cocky smirk. He sighed, still smirking as if he were so sure he'd win against me. Heh. As if. It was anyone's win at this point.

"Interesting. A bit of a risk isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I have no choice. Or at least no better choices."

"Smart one, aren't you? I'll enjoy this. It's about even now." I grinned at the compliment. Finally! We're getting somewhere! Creeper's winning was getting on my nerves. I had a strong want to beat him to the pulp, and heck, what was stopping me? The purpose of the battle was for one of us to win and I was going to make sure it was me. The only way to do that is to just stop thinking and do. Heh. I remember when Utau used to warn me to think before I act, it's the other way around now.

I used my claws and scratched at his neck, missing the nerve I wanted to hit as he flinched. Crap. If only he hadn't moved, he would've been down for the count. I swiped again, hoping for a win, but he backed up and ended up with a huge gash across his chest. He was bleeding heavily now, but I still was showing no sign of mercy. He hadn't gone easy on me when I wa down, so I would treat him the same. I wouldn't kill him, but making him feel like crap for a while wasn't so bad either.

"Y-You're strong." He muttered, glaring at me.

"You were when you claimed we were even." I stated darkly. He chuckled and laid his hand over the cut on his neck.

"Is there still any point in trying to prove you wrong?"

"Not if you want to live." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't kill me." He stated. I gritted my teeth at that same damn cocky tone.

"How do YOU know that?"

"Mind reader." Creeper reminded, pointing to his head. I nodded and striked again, this time hitting the desired nerve, causing him to pass out.

"Yeah. I know that, you don't have to remind me." I murmured, as if he could hear me. I laid him down on the ground and picked up the bok that was still laying on the coffee table, stuck on page 6,798. I flipped the book open and laid it over Creeper's face.

I suddenly wished the best for this kid. He was so messed. Seeking danger? Danger seeking him? What was he? Skitsofrenzic? That was just a bunch of bull, stuck in his mind. He really needed help, and I somehow felt responsible for getting him some. After this was all over I would. I would call someone, most likely a therapist, and get the weird stuff in his head sorted out. Maybe we could even figure out why he could read minds. All I knew was I definately wanted to watch over this messed up wacko of a kid.

"See ya later, creeper." I whispered, before turning to leave the room and fight my final fight of the night. After this it would all be over no matter if we won or lost.

**CHAPTER: Yay! Ikuto defeated Yuki! I think Ikuto might hire a therapist for the kid after they defeat Ai. I really don't know how I want to make the battle with Ai yet, so this is my first call out to you guys in reference of the story! How do you think the battle with Ai should go, or do you have any ideas of how strong she'll be, what attacks she'll use, or how they'll defeat her. I have some ideas, but I'm having trouble putting them all together in a way that makes sense, and there's a few holes in my plan for the next chapter! I'm sure everyone's ideas'll be awesome!**

**ANSWERS TO QUESTIONS:**

**ANGELTALES/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**Favorite vacation spot: France and Spain**

Oooh! . Europe! I love France but my I don't think I'd understand a thing they said if I went there, and I have an A in French Class. Unbelievable how I manage that grade in something I'm so bad at...You all can probably guess what my favorite part of Europe is...(Hint: Adorable accents! .)

**Even though the fight with Ikuto sounds kind of un-Shugo Chara!-ish but i would rather have the show like this then watching Rikka. Hate her o.o**

Yeah. It was really un-Shugo Chara-like...It was kinda intense, but I guess it'll get better. After all Ikuto won! And I wanted to add more of a BAM to the battle for suspense and all that, so Yeah....Eww...Rikka....kill...

**BLOSSOMING HOPE/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**yuki seems a bit off...? why does he have mind-reading powers...? ... very interesting... :D**

Idk...Yuki kinda has...mental problems, and it's unknown why he has k=mind reading powers. I think he was born that way, but he mentally became messed up by the events throughout his life. Yuki's a mystery to me, but I'm the writer . But I think I'll have fun writing about him in the epilouge...

**2. favorite coupling is a tie between rimahiko (old love :D) and kutau (inspired by shugo chara! encore :D). second would be whichever falls short at the moment. third...kaiya i guess? i don't know...i don't really think about other pairings. or kukade (yes, i know nadeshiko's fake...*SNIFF*)**

lol...who doesn't love Rimahiko? It's impossible to hate them together! Kutau is really cute! They're so competitive! lol...I got into fanfiction after we all found out Nagihiko's...SECRET, so I already knew he was a guy. After that I never gave a thought to Kukade or Anything with Nadeshiko and a guy, because I'd just think..."Ew...gross! That's just nasty, because Shugo Chara is kid friendly..."

**WANTINGFREEDOM/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**DAMN! You write way better fight scenes than me! I liked the fight with Rika a lot.**

T_T. Thanks. But my Ai fight is gonna suck a lot, because I can't piece it together right...it's making me feel like a loser. Fight scenes are so hard to write! .

**3. Uh well this is kinda awkward, but I am not a fan of Justin Beiber. One of the few teen girls in my school that hasn't fallen under his spell. I don't listen to any of his songs.**

Awkward? I think not. I have mixed feelings about Justin Bieber, and like you I don't think he's hot or cute. His songs aren't that bad, because when I hear them I just think of it as a girl singing cause he kinda sounds like a girl...I actually kinda like Baby...One Less Lonely Girl is boring and sucks, and One Time...isk how I feel about that one. It's kinda funny because he's white/midget (for his age)/ghetto all mixed together and it just looks weird...lol...

**RIMAHIKO PWNS/**HAPPYJUNJOU

You and Wanting Freedom never fail to write a review, do you? lol...Thanks! XD

**1. St. Thomas, US, VI**

I've been to Virginia before! We went to the Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream factory...lol...

**2. Favorite Shugo Chara Coupling? 2nd? 3rd?**  
**RIMAHIKO! then Amuto then Kuutau**

Rimahiko is of course everyone's fave, because how can you not love them? Amuto and Kutau are so close for me...err...It's hard to choose even though Amu is the heroine! .

**HAPPYJUNJOU'S ANSWERS**

**1. I really like Canada/Quebec/Montreal. I love Montreal so much! First off, the hotel's are beautiful! They're so fancy, although I can't imagine how much money my parent's spent just to stay in them...Chinatown! I love the little chinese merchandise! They're so adorable! The market's are also awesome! Montreal has outdoor food markets with stands, and they have the freshest fruit I've ever had! Fruit has never tasted so good, not to mention the indoor bakery, with chocolate croissonts and a bunch of other pastries! Last and most important reason I love Montreal: UNDERGROUND MALL! The biggest mall I've ever been to is there, not to mention all the stuff you can get! AND IT"S UNDERGROUND! *squeals* Yay for Underground escalators!**

**2. AND 1st place goes to...THE LOVABLE RIMAHIKO! The daredevil duo stealing the silver is...KUTAU! For they're awesome Ramen eating skills! Just adorable...Lastly the thrid place is...Amuto, because it's just a kickbutt couple! Yeah!**

**3. Justin Bieber's songs are okay, but when you remember that it's a boy singing *shudders*I like Baby, it's a good song, but I like cover versions of it by girls even better! No I refuse to by My World 2.0! I only know the title of it, because ITunes sent me a coupon which I deleted! :P**

**QUESTION'S FOR THIS WEEK: EXTRA QUESTIONS THIS WEEK...**

**1. Which is better? The Shugo Chara anime or manga?**

**2. Thoughts on Ke$ha? Have you ever heard of her? Why is her name spelled with a $?**

**3. Favorite season? Holiday? Easter eggs! It's Easter tomorrow!**

**4. Lately I've just started watching the anime MAR. Are there any one's you've been addicted to lately? What are your thoughts on MAR if you've watched it? MAR is an acronym!**

**5. Help on ideas for the battle against Ai?**

**Luv ya guys! Peace out! See ya next time!**


	27. Preview!

Sorry, but this insn't the update you all hoped for . This is just a quick note saying that there will be no chapter this week, because I really need time to sort out my thoughts for the battle/come up with ideas...But meanwhile you can all go to my profile and find the preview for my next Rimahiko story called "Fanboys are Slaves" feel free to check it out, and see ya next week! ;) If you have any ideas that you can give me for the fight against Ai, they'd be greatly appreciated! Peace!


	28. Final Chapter!

**Happy here! Sorry for the 1 week delay, but the final chapter is finally here. 8,000 words long, seriously? Obviously, this is the longest chapter I've ever made! I'm so excited! Thanks for some of the ideas that you guys gave me, and enjoy the final chapter of Fire & Water. The Epilouge will be up by next friday...anyways...enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: For the 25th time! I do not own Shugo Chara, but I do own John, Ai, and Rika because I'm just that awesome, so I can own things!**

***Chapter 25***

***Ai POV***

"Erin! John!" I exclaimed, as soon as the two appeared before me.

"Hey!" Erin greeted with a grin, that only made me expect nothing except good news.

"How'd your battle go?" I asked, playing dumb even though I obviously knew they won by the excited grins on their faces. Erin grinned mischeviously, and patted my shoulder.

"What do you think? Guess!"

"You lost and are both in comas." I stated sarcastically giving her a fake glare. She laughed heartily and smiled again.

"Guess again!" She giggled.

"You won!" I squealed happily and she squealed back. "Are they okay?" I added, feeling strangely worried all of a sudden. Truthfully, I was having second thoughts about this battle. I didn't really want to hurt anyone anymore, but then I keep having quick 5 second thoughts that tell me otherwise.

"So she DOES have a heart." John muttered behind Erin, refusing to make eye contact with me.

It wasn't as if I didn't see him there, because I did. I absolutely can't NOT notice John, which sometimes annoys me, and lately I've been feeling nervous around him. It's all weird and confusing, I don't understand these feelings, but I know what it's not. It isn't hate and it isn't love...i think. Anyways, I remembered that John was still in a friend fight with me, and automatically felt kind of sad. I frowned and turned back to Erin.

"Say something!" She mouthed, while John wasn't looking.

"Umm...so..." I started, trying to think of the right words to say, but after seeing him my mind just went blank. Not Good. "Nice weather we're having today?" I managed, silently smacking my self in the head. Seriously? That's all I could think of? Small weather talk is always stupid and boring, and I couldn't say anything better? Ugh.

I glanced towards his direction and saw a small smirk on his face. For a second I got a bit hopeful and expected the smirk to turn into a small, but my hopes were crushed back down when I looked closely. It wasn't just a smirk, it was a mischevious angry smirk. It was as if he was silently saying 'I hope you lose. You deserve it you freak!' I felt like crying after seeing that. I wanted to sob and sob, and never stop, never face this cruel world ever again.

I could've said something now and starightened out this mess, but I had a feeling he wouldn't listen and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't managed to speak my mind. Actually that's an understatement. I couldn't manage to squeeze out any words on the subject because I was way to scared to even bring it up. I was scared of rejection. Scared so much that it was ridiculous. It was silly and hopeless. If only John could start it first. If he started the conversation, maybe hearing his voice would give me the courage to say what I wanted to. Maybe just maybe. Please talk to me John.

* * *

***Rima POV***

"So...Umm....Nice weather we're having?" Ai asked, almost as if she sounded unsure of herself. Wait. Why was she talking about weather to her firends? I thought they were the people she was most comfortable around? Maybe they were fighting? But wouldn't Erin and John have told us? We could've used that too, to our benefit. After all, we needed anything we could get our hands on to survive this. I really don't know. Maybe I could be misunderstanding this. Maybe she was just as nervous as us, and didn't know what to say to anyone anymore?

"Ah! They're here!" Ai gasped, finally noticing all of us up on the rooftop.

"Ha. You know what this reminds me of?" Amu giggled. Was she not nervous either? Did Ikuto coming back make her not nervous at all? Why was everyone so calm at a time like this?

"What?" I asked, not bothering to guess.

"When we defeated Ikuto and the X-egg violin! Remember?"

"Yeah! We were on a rooftop both times, right?"

"Hello?" Ai called. "Weren't we...you know?"

"Right." I agreed, suddenly snapped back into reality. To our luck, Ai seemed kinda dazed right now as if she were focused on something else. She seemed kind of confused and thoughtful. I didn't think she'd be into the fight as much as we expected, at least not by the looks of it right now.

"Rika!" Ai exclaimed. I turned to see the girl make her way up the stairs. Ai must be pissed off now to see that we stole her cousin. Well...not exactly stole, because it was more like she decided to side with us after finding out the truth.

Rika's eyes looked down to her feet, not able to meet Ai's incredulous stare. She looked as if she were ashamed to abandon her physco cousin. I felt kind of sorry for Ai, not that it was as she were all alone in this battle. Ikuto defeated Yuki, Erina, John, and Rika sided with us. But then again, it was her fault for plotting to kill me. Why would you even imagine killing a person? That's just sick and sadistic!

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "But this is something I have to do. I HAVE to protect the weak. It's my repsonsibilty." She apologized, "AND it's also YOURS! So you need to stop this nonsense right now!"

"I can't!" Ai argued. She's so darn stubborn! I nodded towards Erin and John who were behind Ai. They nodded back signaling that they were ready for their secret attack.

"Tightrope Duckies!" Erin cried. Rubber ducks pulling a thick rope, popped out of no where and tied Ai up. Ai looked so shocked and...sad? It was like she was angry and hurt. I couldn't help but feel a lot of sympathy for her, even though this was all HER fault. But still,l she was just betrayed by everyone she considered her ally.

"You! You betrayed me!" Ai sobbed, struggling in the ropes. The tears trickled down her cheeks and fell to the ground. "But I thought you were my friends! I trusted you guys!"

"That's cause what you were doing was wrong." John sneered.

"I can't believe I actually felt something special for you." She muttered under her breath, her tone full of accusations. John gaped in shock and a hint of hope.

"You what?" He asked incredulously as if he wasn't sure he even heard her right.

"It doesn't matter anymore...because...I hate you! I hate you all!" She whimpered. "I just wish you'd drop dead or something." John bit his lower lip and sighed.

"Ditto." She gritted her teeth, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"Up until now, i thought I was confused about my feelings." She whispered. It sounded more like she was talking to herself rather than anyone on the battle field here. "I was so dumb. Why be confused about something that never was meant to be?"

"Charcater Transformation: Dark Clover!" She cried. She looked like a gothic copycat of Amu. She was all decked out in black, but still wore the frilly Amulet Clover skirt with the puffy sleeves. I didn't know whether it was on the verge of creepy or cute. It was all so weird.

"Cooking Knife!" She summoned. The next few moment were strange and frightening. I expected her to attack with a different version of an attack Amulet Clover has used before, but no. A huge dark knife came from absolutely no where, and slammed itself into the ground, getting stuck into the flooring for a few seconds before pulling itself out and standing upright. It had barely missed us, cutting off a small strand of Amu's hair. Well...at least it didn't cute Amu off.

"What the freaking hell was that?" Amu shrieked.

"My weapon!" Ai grinned, "I call her Naifu-chan."

"Ahahaha it has a face! Look Amu!" Yaya laughed heartily while Amu screamed at her for fooling around.

"Yaya! Stop laughing! look at that! it's a 15 foot tall knife! It can kill us!" Amu screeched. Yaya continued giggling, while Amu started freaking out. Ikuto and Nagihiko sighed, ashamed that our team mates would lose focus so easily.

Without waiting for us to get prepared for the next blow, the knife came down on Yaya. Amu just nearly pushed her away, saving both of them from what could've happened.

"You! How could you do that? You almost killed them!" I bursted out at her. She picked at her fingers, and stared at her feet.

"I DIDN'T. Naifu-chan has a mind of her own. She simply protects her master. Whoever if willing to be my enemy is her's too. Here's a secret...Naifu-chan doesn't have any mercy or hesitation unlike me." Ai explained with a smirk. God, this girl was going full out evil on us. Now I was wishing John didn't say he hated her as much as she hated him. That IS what got her all riled up a few seconds ago. Naifu came down once more, this time scraping Rika's leg. A huge gash formed, and she held the cut together in fear that she'd lose to much blood and grow woozy.

"We're gonna die!" Su screamed in her high-pitched squeal. Ran and Miki as well as the other charas were just as much into0 a frenzy as she was. They were right. We had nothing to save us from the knife. If we WERE going to lose, I just didn't want it to be this early into the fight. It felt awful, like all our efforts were in vain.

"I got this!" A voice called, and I was more than happy to recongnize it.

"Sanjou-san!" Utau exclaimed to the woman stepping up to our ground level from the stairs.

"I heard that you guys were in a pinch and decided to help you out a bit." The older lady winked, "Especially Utau-chan. She has work to do after this ya know?"

"Lightening Strike!" Kairi took the blade of his sword and slashed through Naifu as it moaned in defeat.

"Ah! Cool!" Yaya squealed, hugging Kairi tightly. "Yaya wishes she could do something like that!"

"It was nothing" Kairi blushed. What happened to his feelings for Amu?

"Nnn! You hurt Naifu-chan!" Ai complained, "But that doesn't mean I'm done yet. I'm just getting started. Boiling Pot!" Another huge kitchen accessory loomed before us. This time it was a huge pot, boiling with water. "Tsubo-chan! It's time to do a little cooking!" Ai hinted towards the pot. Unfair! How come all her attacks can move? The pot suddenly grew hands, throwing us in one by one.

"Ah! It's hot!" I screamed as soon as I hit the boiling water.

"Hmm? What should we make today, Tsubo-chan? How about Guardian soup? Doesn't that sound delicious? With a hint of victory!" Ai giggled sadistically. Wow, she was taking our deaths lightly.

"If it gets any warmer in here, we're going to burn up!" Utau announced in horror and panic. "We need to get out! Now!" I started to feel a bit dizzy from all the heat. My body was burning to the point that I just couldn't feel anything anymore. I could only hear my friends screams of panic.

"Got it!' Ikuto announced. Everything suddenly got a little cooler. I've never been more glad that I was alive and well. We almost freaking died in their! Ai pouted and rose her arm slowly.

"I guess this calls for a switch out. Character Transformation: Dark Spade!" She grinned mischeviously. It kinda freaked me out how confident and cocky she was. Meaning that she knew she had a higher chance of winning. If those two attacks were her weakest, imagine what she had planned for us!

"Do you guys like pictures?" Ai asked happily as if she were pretending we were first graders. It made me mad to think that she thought so lowly of us. Seriously? We're not that weak...she was just way too strong. I've never fought something as strong as her ever before. Heck, I've ever seen anyone as powerful as her.

"Umm...yeah?" Amu replied in suspicion of her next move. What was with the random questions?

"Then you're really going to like this! Art Attraction!" Huge black portraits appeared before each one of us. I glared at the one that appeared before me, showing it no fear. Honestly, I expected it to start talking like the other ones, but to my surprise nothing happened. That was, until I started to feel myself getting sucked in. Sucked into what?

I stared in shock at the scenerio before me. There was a castle in the clouds a few miles away, in the distant. The clouds that surrounded it were strom clouds, and I was a flash of lightening take over the sky. It was a pretty normal place, besides the castle in the sky, I was in a field. The only thing that bothered me, was the fact that I was even here. Wasn't I on the rooftop of the new Easter building that Ai bought? Why was I here now. I turned around, expecting to see more fields of nothing, but to my surprise saw Ai, hands on her hips, giggling. Then it hit me like a freaking brick, and it hurt.

"I'm in the painting?" I screamed in shock. With Ai, I just didn't know what to expect anymore. It was all too different, and I could've never expected this. Now how was I supposed to get out again? I turned back towards the castle to find a knight in shining armor heading straight towards me with a lance. I panicked a bit, looking from side to side for something to stop him with.

"Umm....Uh...Juggling Party!" I summoned the juggling pins, and sent them flying straight towards the man in armor. He didn't seem shocked or anything about the technique and kept riding on. The pins hit against his armor with a huge *clang* and fell to the ground as if they were nothing. The attack didn't even scratch him. I bit my lower lip in frustration.

The knight came to a halt as soon as he was right before me, and raised his lance. In one swift movement, the lance came down, just barely missing me as I dodged the attack. The knight grunted angrily, and swung again, missing his target once again.

"How the heck do I get out of here?!"

The knight swung again, harder this time, but once again missed. I winced, noticing that he had scratched my neck a bit with his stupid lance. God, this guy was stupid, either that or blind. "Tightrope Dancer!" The ropes trapped the knight, squeezing around him tightly. He squirmed to get out, but failed.

"Yes!" I cheered happily. I had one...or so I thought. "Hey! I won! Why can't I get out yet?"

"Cause you didn't!" Ai answered in a sing-song voice. I grumbled at her answer.

"What do you mean?" I growled. She said nothing, but pointed towards the back of me with a confident smirk on her face. I whipped around to find the knight struggling in the ropes. I didn't get how she meant that I didn't win. He couldn't get up!

"You didn't finish him off." She explained, "If you leave him like that, he'll break through your stupid attack." Finish him off? How was I suppossed to do that? I couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, Juggling Party would just bounce off his armor.

"I got an idea, Rima!" Kusukusu exclaimed from inside the character transformation. "Just relax, and send all your energy to one place in your body. We're going to try something similar to Ai's Naifuand Tsubo, okay?"

"Like what?" I protested.

"We're gonna summon something!" I did as she instructed, feeling the heat generate to my hands. I could feel something fluffy form there, like cotton candy, although it'd be pretty strange if Kusukusu was trying to summon a huge mass of cotton candy.

"Open your eyes, Rima." I squeezed them tight, hoping for a miracle, before slowly opening my left eye to make sure everything worked out all right.

"Fortune Cards!" Kusukusu giggled. I gaped in shock before screaming my head off at the chara who created this dumb idea.

"How the heck is playing cards going to defeat a knight in armor?" I screamed. She covered her mini chara ears and pouted, while crossing her arms. She kinda looked like Yaya in her spoiled act, when she was trying to get her way.

"Just watch." Kusukusu grumbled. A huge deck of fortune telling cards appeared before the knight, as the knight finally broke through the ropes. The pieces of rope scattered through the air, making me panic even more. Meanwhile, the deck shuffled itself, and revealed another card.

"Joker?" I questioned, staring at the huge card that was specially chosen from the deck. "What's that supposed to mean?" The knight suddenly stopped in its tracks, and fell to the ground, without making a sound. I stood in complete shock. What the heck was that?

*.clap*

"You made it through." Ai congratulated grimly. I glanced around my surroundings, realizing that I was once again where I was suppossed to be on the rooftop.

"Somehow, I did." I muttered darkly.

"That was horrible." Amu agreed. "I just defeated a huge ocotpus! It was insane!" I stiffled a laugh, but I just couldn't find anything funny right now. It was too scary to laugh at, knowing that this wasn't a joke. It was a real life or death situation. Imagine if we were stuck in those pictures forever.

"Hmm? You all got through? What a shame." Ai pouted, noticing that we all returned to the rooftop out of breath. "I thought that at least one of you wouldn't be able to take it, but even the baby got through." Shje added pointing towards Yaya who had tear stains running down her cheeks.

"I even gave the blond devil the easiest one, and she was sweating through it. What a loser." I bit my lip to stop me from pouncing at her and ripping her head off. This girl was seriously getting on my nerves. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for her at some point. "Maybe it's time to kick it up a knotch."

"Is she going to use Dark Diamond or Dark Heart?" Amu guessed, based on the other ones she used.

"Hmph. I actually thought my versions of your character transformations would be strong. It seems that their almost as weak as you." Ai giggled directing her speach towards Amu. Amu gritted her teeth and glared at Ai. "I may have to end up using something stronger. Kengou?"

A black chara floated towards her. It looked as if she were the shadow of something. She was pitch black, and all I could see was the outline of her pigtails, the hem of her dress, and the mask she wore, which was half a smiley face, and half of an evil frown. It looked as if she just stepped out of a horror movie, except she was a chara, and charas are too small to be afraid of...I think.

"The performance has just begun." The chara whispered darkly. Ikuto shuddered, looking as though it reminded him of something or someone.

"Character Transformation: Black Stage!"

Ai was now dressed in a blue dress, with icicles hanging down the hem instead of lace. She had a mask covering her face, identicle to the one her chara had worn. I could sense something strange from her, and I knew everyone else did too. It was as if she had a dark aura coming straight out of her. Suddenly, the room felt ice cold. I hugged my arms, trying to worn them up, but my attempt was futile. Her power was overflowing, and filled the room. It wasn't like anything we've seen before. It was way worse than when we fought Ikuto and his X-egg violin, 1,000,000 times worse. It was frightening.

"No more playing around. I won't go easy on you anymore." She muttered, her voice seething with hatred and scared me, she sounded like she wanted to kill. Like she was going to ENJOY this. I'd never had to deal with something like this before, and it sucked. Sure, I had always had troubles with my parents, but this was something entirely different. This was about a girl wbho wanted to kill, MURDER me. It was no joke, she was serious about it. This was a physco girl that wanted me dead, and wouldn't stop at any cost.

"Let's play out some scenes." She said. I couldn't read her emotions anymore. Her voice was indifferent, and hinted nothing except the words she spoke, while her mask covered her face. I couldn't figure out what the mask was suppossed to symbolize. Maybe, just maybe, if we knew what Ai's lost dream was, Amu could use one of her inspirational speaches and her "Open Heart" and purify Ai's egg.

The rooftop suddenly darkened, and a spotlight shined on Ai. "Let's start with happy scene. That's how the story always starts, right? And it'll end in tragedy." My lips curved into a smile, and no matter how much I struggled to change my expression, it was futile. It was as if she were controlling my body and emotions. I could control my mind and thoughts, but all of a sudden I felt extremely...happy. It was a warm fuzzy feeling, and I was grateful to feel it. Throughout this battle all I've ever felt was nervous, miserable, and anxious. Now I just fel incredibly happy to be here. I actually loved this feeling, and I was grateful Ai had forced it upon me. It was like a break from this reality.

"I can't stop smiling?" Amu exclaimed cheerfully. I nodded, not able to wipe the gleeful smile off of my face. To tell the truth, i liked it. I didn't want to stop smiling. Everyone else wore he same expression.

"I'll be the narrator." Ai announced, " One day there was a group of happy friends, whom called themselves the guardians. But two of them hated each other." I suddenly felt angry, like an uncontrolable crazy wild animal. My hands clenched up into fists, and I glared at Nagihiko. Inside though, I was in panic. What was I doing, I didn't hate Nagi anymore, I loved him. Why was Ai doind this? Why was she playing with our emotions in her own sick re-cap of our lives. I didn't want to re-live it! My body was under the control of Ai, and I walked up towards Nagihiko. I tried to stop my feet from moving towards him, in fear of what my body would do next, but I couldn't stop it, because I couldn't control it anymore. Ai could. I winced as my hand rose and came down quickly, slapping him across the face.

The blood rose to his cheeks, turning them red, and he wore a stunned expression. Even though I knew that I should've felt a pang of sadness and regret for my motions which I couldn't control, I felt angry and like he deserved it. But these weren't my emotions, they were my old ones. I had changed though, I was different now. I know I may have acted like this in the past, but I was wrong. I didn't even give myself a chance to get to know him before. That was my fault, but once I did, everything was different and fluffy.

"But this isn't the story of how things happened. This is a story of how things should've been, so it wouldn't have lead to this. If this was how everything happned, no one would've gotten hurt." Ai explained. Wait? A story how things should've happened from her perspective? Oh please no! God please no! Please don't make this happen! Please!

"Nagihiko used to have a childhood friend whom was named Ai." Ai narrated, stepping into the spotlight. "Everything he did made the girl feel as though she were floating on a cloud. He truly made her happy even in her saddest moments, and it wasn't long before she realized that she was in love."

Nagihiko started smiling at her, and I couldn't help but feel happy. I felt happy that he liked her instead of me, and was out of my way. But this wasn't how I would've felt if I wasnt under her control. I was suppossed to be jealous out of my mind, like I was going to rip her head out, for ever playing with his feelings, let alone mine. But everything wasn't as bad as it seemed, because somewhere in my mind, I was reminded that this was all fake. She was just playing us out to make her happy. This was only a story of how she wanted things to happen, but in reality, you can't always get what you want. There isn't always a happy ending for everything, so you take what you get. But, Ai, was trying to create her own happy ending, that was perfect for her. Didn't she know that after her attack wore off, we'd go back to being ourselves? Nagi didn't love her, and he never knew, no matter how mean that sounds it's the truth.

"But Ai had to move to America, so the two parted ways. At her new school she made amazing friends such as John and Erin, but she knew somewhere in her mind, that she was missing something. She had never gotten that same feeling she had with Nagihiko again. She missed that feeling, and wanted to find it again, so she moved back to Japan to search for her missing feelings." She sucked in a breath and angrily grunted, "But when she returned to her country, she found the girl who hated Nagihiko, seducing him! She was angry and jealous beyond beliefs, and decided that she needed to get him back. Ai culd not live without Nagihiko any longer, so she needed to get him back."

"You see, Nagihiko was delusional with the blond girl's tricks, and actually believed he loved her and she loved him. What a joke, right? But eventually he realized his errors, and fell in love once gain, with the one he was meant to be with." She slowly took a few steps towards Nagihiko and pressed her lips to his. I felt like screaming in rage. This was HER story, this wasn't real. How dare she try and make her fantasies real, even though she knows they're not. She knows that she's hurting other people along the way, right?

I summoned all my strength I could muster up to my legs, and got ready to pounce towards the girl, but couldn't find the power to move. Why? Wasn't her stroy over? Why couldn't I move my body? Why was she still controlling all of us?

"The story will end when I want it to." She explained. "I want to cause pain for all of you. Not just physically, but emotionally too." The next few moments were a blur, I don't know how it happened, but John snuck up to her and punched her in the face. Hard.

"You bitch." He muttered. She held her cheek, and frowned. I suddenly felt like the heaviness on my body had been lifted. I blinked a few times and clenched and unclenched my fists.

"I-I can move!" I exclaimed happily. I stared towards the girl who had fallen to the ground. Her hand were sprawled across the floor, and she stared in shock. She looked deadly, and beyond angry. Was she mad because she couldn't finish her dumb story? Or because everything was reality now, and she knew Nagihiko would never belong to her?

"How did you do that?" She demanded angrily, "Everyone was under MY control, in MY story."

"I wasn't" John said, "You forgot all about Erin and I. We were prepared, although none of us knew what you could do. i admit you surprised me, but your tricks are done. It's over." She squinted and smirked, dropping her mask to the ground.

"That's what you think? It is definately not over. I was about to let you all go...well, except for one, but now I've changed my decision. None of you deserve to leave here anymore." She growled and clenched her teeth. "Especially you." She hissed to John.

"She tapped her slender fingers on her chin, and hummed thoughtfully. "Actually, I think you should be the first to go. Screw our friendship. It was probably fake to start off with." She turned back to the rest of us and grinned an evil smile, "How about I almost kill the one I had planned to kill, and let you all watch your 'friend'" She made gestures to show that she was quoting friend and scoffed "Be the first to go." She ended, pointing towards John.

"Are you ready to end this?" I gulped, as she started pacing towards me, pushing myself backwards. I fell on my butt, and scrambled to my feet, but I had nowhere to go. I was cornered against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, and waited for the impact that was supposed to come, but it never did.

"Naifu-chan!"

"Damn it!" Ai cursed loudly. I felt it was safe enough to open my eyes, and gaped at the mess in front of me. Nagi's arm was ripped open, blood pouring out of the cut. Naifu was soaked in his blood, and it hurt to watch the scene before me.

"Nagi!" I cried, running to aid him. Why? Why did he take the attack for me? Oh, dying myself would've been way better than watching him hurt. KI hated this, it sickened me. It made me stomach churn, and made me want to bawl my eyes out.

"How could you?" I screamed to the girl who directed the attack. Her eyes were wide open in shock, and she was dumbfounded.

"That wasn't meant for him." She whispered to herself in anger. "She was meant to be hurt, not him. It was HER fault. HER fault that everything is so wrong." Everyone rushed to help Nagihiko and make sure it was alright.

"I can't heal him!" Rika sobbed, "My power is drained out of me. It's useless." Utau tore the cloth that had covered her wound before, and tied it to Nagihiko's arm, in attempt to make sure he didn't die of loss of blood. All I could do was sit here, tears streaming down my face, completely stiff from the shock.

"Nagi." I choked. I couldn't speak anymore, that was all I could manage. I was speechless.

"I won't miss this time! Naifu-chan!" I flinched and turned towards the huge knife coming down towards me. Again, I missed the impact.

"Everyone!" I screamed, trying to nurse their injuries. Why were they all taking the hit for me? Why? They didn't need to get hurt like this, and I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault. They were all taking the pain that was meant for ME.

"Damn it! So you all want to die? You'll all die for a weakling like HER?" Ai screamed. "WHY?"

"Don't worry we got this." Utau grumbled to me, "GO. Before she gets any more balistic. We'll find a way out of this."

"What? I can't ditch you guys!" I protested.

"Nai-" Ai started, but John held the knife up, despite the deep gashes forming in his hands. Heck, by now I would've expected his arms to be cut off, from holding up the monster weapon. "What the hell are you doing?" Ai hollered.

"This needs to stop! You're insane!" John argued, "You think this is normal? Trying to kill people just because you don't get your way? That's just stupid! Everyone here knows you're wrong, except you. It's not like it isn't obvious either!"

"It's HER fault!" Ai protested, her eyebrows furrowing in anger. "I don't care what you say. Your words dont affect me at all!"

"Then you're stupid, and don't deserve to live yourself. Cut the crap. Rima doesn't deserve to be here because Nagihiko loves her and not you? You just won't stop until you get your way, will you? Here's a newsflash for you. Nagihiko wouldn't love anyone else even if you got rid of Rima. Especially not a total freak like you!"

"That's it! I won't let someone like you talk to me that way!" Ai shrieked in rage. The dark aura crept back, seething from her body. "Let's finish this, Naifu-chan!"

The knife struck down, following her orders, and sliced through John. It was totally unexpected. It felt like my heart was about to pop out of my chest, and we just all stood in horror of what happened. We were all frozen in the moment.

"Is he still alive?" Amu finally murmured in shock, unable to speak any louder than a small whisper. She wasn't the only one who couldn't find the words to speak let alone mouth them.

"I-I didn't...I-I didn't m-mean t-t-o. N-No...n-no!" Ai stuttered. Tears strated streaming down her cheeks, and it didn't seem as though they'd let up anytime soon. She brought her hands up to her face and cried into them. Her sobs were so loud, they rang in my ears, making them sting. I couldn't hear anything else, except the pain and agony of her regretful sobs.

"John..."

"H-He's dead." Amu trembled, in fear. She started shaking and fell to the ground, falling apart in shock.

"You monster!" Erin accused, screaming at Ai who conintued sobbing. She gasped for air, the sobs taking the breath from her. She couldn't speak anymore, and continued crying her heart out. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." She ranted out.

To tell the truth, I actually felt sorry for Ai right now. It seemed like she really cared about John, and now...now she just looked like she fell apart. She was out of her angry trance, and now looked depressed and if I didn't know any better I'd think she'd become suicidal after something like this.

"I'm sorry, John! I didn't mean to!" She screamed at the lifeless body, "I was just so mad at nothing! I don't care about anything! I don't even love Nagihiko anymore! I love you! Please! Oh please! Wake up!" She grasped his dead arm which sagged to his side, and gave it a hard shake "Wake up! Please! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Her sobs drowned out her screams.

"NO! WAKE UP!!"

"He's not coming back, is he?" I asked Nagihiko, sadly. My eyes shot towards Ai who was crying hysterically, still screaming at the dead body as if she expected him to answer her and get up and be fine all of a sudden, even though we all knew the truth.

"I'm afarid not." He answered, shooting Ai a pitying look. My eyes dropped to the ground, refusing to look at the girl who was probably dying inside at the huge mistake she made. She was gasping for air, inbetween the sobs which had refused to stop.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Amu cried.

"You can't bring back the dead." Ikuto answered grimly. Ai's eyes got wide, after hearing his response. Her arms dropped lifelessly to the ground, and her sobs quieted down. She wore a blank expression and choked back the quiet sobs which hadn't stopped just yet.

"The dead...can't...CAN'T...back..." She whispered to herself. "No...please...come...back...please...don't...leave...me...all...alone...No..."

Amu noticed the dead look in Ai's eyes, and panicked. Heck, It wouldn't surprise me if this girl became suicidal at this second. She was eyeing the edge of the roof strangely and...

*SMACK*

Ikuto held the stinging side of his cheek, which Amu had slapped. "How could you say that?" She screamed. "Do you see that girl? She's on the verge of killing herself over this, and you can only make it worse? You're horrible! What...what if we could bring him back?"

"And how would we do that?!" Ikuto argued/yelled.

"Doesn't Ai have enough power to do anything about it?" Amu screamed through tears.

"I-I don't. I-I c-c-can't do a-anything." Ai stammered. "I d-don't h-h-have the p-power t-to heal."

"I know someone who does." Ikuto whispered, turning towards Rika.

"I'm out of strength." Rika whimpered sadly, "And there's a time limit on things like these. If I could perform the technique now, I could revive him...but if I were to perform it tomorrow...it wouldn't work. I don't have the strength to do it now, I need rest to regain strength."

"So that's it? We're just going to give up?!" I questioned. Everyone looked down, and I could tell they were all drained of hope.

"How could I have been so stupid? Why does it always happen that I realize things when it's too late?" Ai yelled, pounding her fist against the ground, "I don't love Nagihiko...I may have never. I love John, but it's too late now.I can't believe I even started this fight. It's all my fault. If I didn't do something like this, this would've never happened. I-I'm so sorry, John, no, everyone!"

"What...what if?" I whispered. Everyone directed their attention towards me, anticipated what I was to say. Heck, I didn't even know what I was about to say. What if what? I was totally winging this. I settled on saying whatever came to mind at the spurt of the second. We didn't have time to be fooling around, and I'd surely look like a jerk, getting everyone's hopes up for nothing. "What if we could transfer our powers to Rika?"

"B-but...a healing spell is VERY difficult. Very,very,very!" Rika assured.

"Are you saying that you aren't going to try?" Nagihiko questioned, giving her a suspicious look. I squeezed his arm and gave him a look of disapproval. It was just plain stupid. It was as if we were self-destructing, with all the accusations. We weren't even capable of holding trust anymore.

"Stop bullying her. You KNOW that's not the reason she's afraid of doing the spell." I breathed, slightly pouting. I hated this situation. I hate that we didn't know what to do. I hated that Nagihiko could've possibly even thought about Rika trying to betray us. No. She's afraid to do the spell, because she doesn't know if she CAN.

"I'm going to try!" Rika decided lifting her chin up. She nodded in determination, biting her lower lip to stop it from quivering. "I-I'll try, no matter what the consequences are. We can always try, right? Even if...things might happen if it doesn't work."

"Things?" Utau questioned, her right brow raising in partly confusion and part curious. Rika shot her a nervous grin.

"Umm...yeah. You know? There's always that huge possibility that I overexert myself, and end up..." She trailed off, staring at the ground, hands quivering a bit. Her hands finally rose, as she hugged her arms.

"End up like what?" I asked anxiously awaiting her answer. The suspense was building up really quickly, and I couldn't help but be curious of what she was so afraid of. She was afraid to say...to think about this possibility. I had to know what it was that frightened her so much.

"L-l-like...like John." She finally stammered. "But I'll do it. It'll be worth it. To think that someone like me may actually be able to save a life." She giggled nervously, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Her giggled soon faded as she shot us all a nervous glance, still trembling nervously.

"Rika...You don't have to-" Amu desperately cried, only to get interrupted.

"I have to." Rika decided among herself, sounding more like she was convincing herself. We all knew she came to a decision, which scared me so much. She was no longer shaking, and her eyes showed nothing but determination.

"But what if John doesn't come back AND you leave us?" I struggled. She gave me a small sad smile. It was as if she were already saying goodbye to us with that expression. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I wish this day never had to come.

"Then that would be a pity."

She was going to do this. She didn't care anymore. She was going to put her life on the line, for the small possibility of bringing a friend back to life. This moment was sick. It was disgusting. But it was so honest and pure. She tossed me a small thin, pale white piece of chalk.

"Draw a circle around the whole surface of the roof. A big circle." I did as I was told, tired of speaking, knowing that nothing I did or said would stop it. It was inevitable. By the time I was finished with Rika's orders, I had drawn a weird picture all over the roof.

"It's a ritual base." Rika explained, "It's neccasary for any type of high level magic, such as this. Do you guys see those little circles in the big circle?" We all nodded slowly. "Well I need each of you to stand on one of the little circles. There's enough for everyone to stand on one circle."

We all did as she said, waiting for her to explain the next step. She stood in a slightly bigger circle in the center, and loomed before the limp body of John. "I need you to all summon up your weapons and hold them in the air, directly in front of you."

She gasped for air, and nervously did as she told me to, knowing that whatever happened next would be something amazing. Something...magical and strange.

"Focus all your energy to your weapon." She whispered. Her eyelids suddenly fluttered shut, giving me no choice but to do the same. I felt my own eyelids droop shut. My breath steadied, and I cleared my mind of anything except the ritual and my juggling pins. I felt a sudden charge of energy. My hands trembled as the energy transfered to my weapon, pumping into the small pins.

"You can all open your eyes now." Rika instructed, "In case you wanna watch this." I looked around the room, sensing an unusual prescence. I could almost taste the power of all of us combined on my tongue. We could do this. I know we could. Rika held her hands to her chest, and took a deep breath.

"Attack me." She ordered. I gasped and opened my mouth to protest. "Don't stall, just do it!" She growled angrily. "Or you might break my concentration."

"Damn it." We all attacked her, staring as the weapons mysteriously disappeared inside her body.

"It worked." She whispered incredulously. "I can't believe it."

"The spell?" I hinted, keeping her on track. She snapped out of her shocked trance and nodded. She started mumbling in some other language, which I couldn't recognize. English? No. Spanish? No. Italian? No. French? No. German? Japanese? Obviously Not.

Her breathing picked up a quicker pace, and she started sweating. She panted and grunted uncomfortably. "I can do this." She encouraged erself, holding her staff high in the air, while a wind started to pick up around her.

A bright light took over the sky, lighting the whole area. The bright light coninued to shine, halfway blinding me. The energy scattered everywhere, and then all I could see was darkness. I had blacked out. Or at least I'm pretty sure that's what happened.

* * *

"I'm alive." A voice whispered incredulously. My eyes fluttered open, to face a miracle. John sat upright, staring at his fingers with shock. I would've thought that this was all a dream, but then I remembered the ritual and the mourning, and everything seemed real again. "But how?"

"Nnn..." Rika moaned, struggling to pick her body off the floor. She groaned and clutched her back, before sitting upward. "Darn. Don't tell me it didn't wo-" Her jaw fell open at the miraculous sight before her as her eyes blinked open. Her expression brightened up, and she jumped up and down like a crazy person.

"OMG!OMG!OMG! It worked! Please tell me I'm not dreaming! Someone pinch me!" She squealed, gasping for air.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm suppossed to be dead." He insisted stubbornly. "The huge knife thingy killed me, am I right?"

"JOHN!" Ai squealed, deafening my ears. She halfway jumped on him in excitement. He fell backwards, and she pulled him into a tight hug. "The spell worked! You're alive! I'm so so so so so SO sorry!" He bit his lip in confusion and shot the rest of us a questioning look.

"Uh...What's going on here?" He blushed, not bothering to pry Ai off of him.

"You died, but we transferred our powers to Rika, so that she could perform a resurrection spell. And...now you're alive!" I briefly explained happily. "Isn't it great?"

"I'm so sorry!" Ai sobbed, "I was so stupid! I shouldn't have done what I did. I didn't even love Nagihiko anymore!" She wiped her runny nose with her sleeve and hicuped.

"You really didn't?" John asked, sounding surprised, although I wasn't as much. I kinda expected this, and lookie here how things ended up turning out. The fight's over, and now they can be friends again...or maybe even more than that.

"Nope. I didn't...don't know if I even ever did." She replied casually. "But I do know who I really love now."

"And who would that be?" He smirked.

"That would be...a secret." She grinned, pressing her finger to her lips. "For me to know, and you to find out!"

"Seriously?" John frowned. "Well...I'm just glad this is all over."

Yeah, so am I and the whole rest of us. Let's hope something like this never happens again. I would hate to face another nightmare like this, maybe even with a worse outcome than the one we faced today. It was horrible, and we'll just make sure this never happens again.

"Let's go home, and forget about this day." I whispered to no one in particular, maybe even myself. "It's better that way, right?"

"But we can't just forget it." Ai breathed, "because this is a piece of our history. You have to cherish every moment, the good and the bad. So instead of forgetting, let's think of the good things that came out of this. The bonds formed, and the misunderstandings sorted out. Let's try and think that way, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, with a huge grin plastered on my face. "We'll try. We'll ALL try...TOGETHER as one."

**CHAPTER: So there it is. Yes, it has a very crappy ending, because its not the very end! I have the epilouge to complete which will end with the ending I want! The one that actually co****rresponds to the title of the story! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed cause this took me a heck of a long time to write! I personally like it a lot, so I hope you did too! It was really fun to write this series, and I owe most of my thanks to you guys! If I didn't have you're support and reviews, I may not have been motivated to finsih this!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**WANTINGFREEDOM/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**1. Shugo Chara manga is better. SPOILER!! The nex chapter of Shugo Chara Encore is Rimahiko! I read it in raw Japanese!**

I hate reading raw, because even though I'm japanese, I can't read in Kanji. I only understand Hiragana, which pretty much sucks for me. I read the Rimahiko chapter! It was so cute, and unlike the Kutau chapter, they took it nice and slow, but it also left me wanting more! MORE!MORE!MORE!

**2. I've never heard of Ke$ha.**

*Stop ta-ta-talking that Blah Blah Blah. Think you'll be gettin' this? Na-na-na. Not in the back of my car-ar-ar. If you keep talkin' that blah blah blah blah blah* Ke$ha is an american singer with a...urr..."special" style.

**3. My favorite season is spring. I like the holdiay Christmas only because I seem to turn into a happier and kinder person full of joy.**

Yay for spring! Christmas does make everyone jolly, but it wipes out my money in my purse, cuz I have to buy my sisters' presents. Boo. And my 4 uncles, 2 grandparents, 2 parents, 3 aunts, and 3 cousins. Yeah, so I'm worried about my allowance lasting those holidays.

**4. So far the only animes I'm addicted on is Shugo Chara and MariaHolic. I more of a manga person.**

Agreed. Manga is usually better, because it's the original. It's more straight foward, doesn't have as many filler nonsense, and the artwork is usually prettier. You can actually admire the drawings, so that's why I love it!

**5. I suck at battles. I wish I hadsome idea to help.**

Uck. They're always the hardest parts to write about. To draw, not so much. It's always easier to draw than describe.

**WHOOT! Ikuto effing pwns!**

Duh! Who doesn't love Ikuto? He's a cat man! . *fangirl squeal*

**KIDTANTEI/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**Wow. The creeper's gone. Poor him. I liked those fights!**

Me too! They were really fun to write, and really interesting! When Rika fought, it wasn't much of a fight, because she switched sides. But Yuki refused to, because he's just plain messed up in the head.

**1. The manga is more straightforward, and the anime has A LOT A LOT of fillers. I think I'll go with the manga.**

Tru dat. lol...oh no! I'm going ghetto. But seriously. Manga is way better...in my opinion. Sorry anime lovers! .

**2. I like Ke$ha's song, Tik Tok, but it's getting old now. Maybe the $ in her name is just for decor..?**

I luv Tik Tok, but if that's getting old, there's always Blah Blah Blah. That's kinda more current now. I still can't pronounce her name. Did you know that she got near perfect on her SAT's but dropped out of highschool to move to L.A? What a waste!

**3. Favorite season is Autumn. Holiday is Christmas. It's Easter here in my country of the world.**

I see your point. Autumn is great too, but I really like when it's more on the warm side. Autumn is more coldish warm than warmish cold.

**4. What's MAR? I'm now addicted to Shugo Chara! XD**

It's a manga/anime about a boy who dreams about another world, and in the middle of class a weird huge monster gate appears out of nowhere, and he goes through it, and gets to the other world, but then has to fight to save the world from the evil people. It's really fun to watch! ^.^

**5. Hmm, maybe, combine some of Amu's shugo chara's attacks. Say... Heart Canvas!(Heart Rod and Colorful Canvas) Or maybe Starlight Honey!(Starlight Navigation and Remake Honey) Or something.**

If you noticed, I did something similar to that. I used Amu's character transformations and created more deadly weapons from them. Like Su cooks, so I made Naifu-chan. Which is the japanese way to pronounce Knife-chan.

**ANGELTALES/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**I like the manga the most because SC Party! Ruined the Shugo Chara! Anime, and there is a Rimahigo chapter in Encore! :'D**

I 3 that Rimahiko chapter, and you're right. Shugo Chara Party really did kill any chance of the anime being better, because we all know that everyone hates the Party episodes along with Rikka and the dumb hosts with their robotic movements! Besides, Buono did way better opening songs! .

**I don't like Ke$ha but her songs are very addicting and they keep getting stuck in my head! xD**

I don't mind Ke$ha that much, but you can't deny that she's a drunk mess! Seriously! All her songs are about beer or drugs. Weird much? .

**My favorite season is Summer because I'm going to Egypt!**

Seriously? No fair! I want to go to Egypt! I know an egyptian person. Cleopatra!

**GRACIE/**HAPPYJUNJOU

**1. I'm pretty neutral? That is, if you don't count Party or filler anime eipisodes.**

The filler episodes bother me so much that I just can't ignore them. It irks me so much when I think about how horrible they are. Why can't they make...better filler episodes? Is that so hard to do these days? All you need are some good ideas.

**2. How exactly do you pronounce her name, anyways?**

I think it's Ke$ha (K-e-sh-uh) the e dmakes a short e sound. I think that's it.

**3. the 4th of July. Its sunny, warm, my B-days' 2 days after, crazed American patriots set off fireworks (I still don't get how that relates to our freedom WHATSOEVER but ah, oh well.) and- AND, its Nagi's birthday. :D**

Really? It's Nagi's birthday?! 0.0 *scribbles on calander* What? You act like I'm a crazed fangirl *hides the calander behind my back* What's this? Nothing...but I agree. The 4th of July is an awesome holiday! I love eating and grilling burgers outside, and lighting fireworks at night! .

**4. Ooh, what does it stand for? I haven't seen it.**

Look at my answer to KidTantei. I explained what it is. You should try watching it ^.^ I like it!

**5. Maybe she should be, like, Rima's polar opposite, because she hates her (or used to) so much? Or maybe extremely similar, because if Nagi loves Rima he'd like HER with the right costume (hopefully not. please don't make that happen! D:)**

Awww...I could've used that idea too . I forgot...boo...

**HAPPYJUNJOU'S ANSWERS:**

**1. Manga! Less fillers, for straightfoward, prettier artwork. I just luv the manga! . And I especially luved that Rimahiko chapter! If you haven't seen it, just google , and search Shugo Chara Encore! It's the 2nd chapter.**

**2. Ke$ha's cool. She is a lot of a drunk mess, and sings about beer and drugs, but she's fun and her songs are catchy. I personally like them! I have her album "Animal" on my IPod. My favorite song is Kiss N' Tell.**

**3. I luv spring. The weather is warm, but not too hot. The nature starts to gather, and the flowers bloom. It's just perfect for someone like me! I just luv that season! It's my favorite! And I get together with my friends a lot during that time of the year.**

**4. I really like MAR. It's really fun to watch. It's a manga/anime, and unlike other anime's it follows the storyline of the manga exactly. Even a lot of the things the charcaters say are word for word out of the manga. You can watch the japanese version subbed if you google . Then go to the A-Z anime list, go to the M's and look for MAR. There are 104 episodes, and I'm only at 54. You can watch the dubbed english version on youtube which only goes up to 52 episodes. But as you know, dubbed versions usually suck!**

**5. Well, My ideas are already in what you just read, along with many others that I tried adding. I'm glad I finally got this outcome of an epic battle! Thank you all so much for all your amazing ideas!**

**QUESTIONS:**

**I only have two questions this week...**

**1. Will you read my other story, "Fanboys are Slaves"?**

**2. Would you like me to continue my questions segment on my next story?**

**See ya! The next one will be the last of Fire & Water, so I hope you anticipate the big ending! Yay! Bye bye!**


	29. Epilouge

***Epilouge***

***Narrator POV***

Ai breathed a sigh, while gazing at the clear blue sky on this Saturday afternoon. She sucked in a sharp breath of the warm humid summer air, and exhaled. The sun gleamed brightly, making her hair seem light brown, rather than dark brown. She turned back to the group she was spending her day with.

"It's already been 5 months since then." She stated for no apparent reason, randomely scanning back on the memories of months before.

"That's history now. Why keep dwelling on it?" Rika asked casually, holding her arms high above her head to stretch. She made small "ah" sounds as she stretched her arms out.

"Because we shouldn't forget important times." Ai pouted stubbornly, just like she had said 5 months ago. She placed a hand over her mouth and yawned loudly and sleepily.

"We should remember good and bad times, right?" John added, mockingly. He was doing his best impression of Ai from 5 months ago, which aggravated the girl. She shot him the meanest glare she could manage which didn't end up being that mean at all, causing John to burst into a hearty laughter. Ai stuck her lower lip outward and pouted.

"Hey! It's true!" She insisted giving John a small punch on the shoulder. He laughed like the punch felt like nothing to him. She groaned, obviously irritated by how whatever she did couldn't affect him anymore.

"What else did you say that day? Besides the bad things obviously." Rika thought aloud.

"Oh yeah. For you to know, and me to find out?" John recalled with a small playful smirk forming on his face. Ai grumbled quietly, hoping he would just drop the subject. After all, embarrassing the heck out of herself wasn't exactly the kind of thing she'd want to add to her agenda for the day.

"Hmm...yeah. I SUPPOSS I said something along the lines of that." She frowned, looking back on the situation. No, she'd said the exact same thing as that, and her feeling were way stronger now than they were then. She must've been pretty bold back then, because she knew she'd never dare to say what she'd said back then. At least not if she didn't want her face to light up a bright pretty shade of pink.

"I never did find out, did I?" He added. She gulped nervously and giggled awkwardly. Darn it. If only he would make it easy for her and just drop the subject, but no, he kept pressing on. Her face was already starting the transition from pale creamy chalk white, to cherry red.

"You didn't?" She asked awkwardly, making it sound more of a statement than a question, because she of course, had already known that he hadn't figured it out yet. Otherwise, they'd already be frolicking hand in hand.

"Nnn..." He confirmed, shaking his head from side to side, "Would you mind telling me your secret?" He smiled to himself, knowing what her answer would be. She'd probably say 'No way in hell', and smack him. Not that'd it'd hurt that much. He'd gotten much stronger since that day.

"Actually, I think I will." She smirked, throwing him off guard. Woah. He didn't expect that she'd actually agree to tell him. His heart picked up pace, throbbing rapidly in his chest, as he awaited her answer. Somewhere in his mind he still somehow doubted that she was actually going to tell him. Actually, a BIG part of his mind considered that it was all a trick, and he mostly thought it was. Still, There could be that slight possibility that she really was ready to tell him who the mystery guy is. Yeah right. Like she'd actually do that. This IS Ai we're talking about here.

"It's you."

"Huh?" He grunted, dumbfounded. She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Deaf much?" She asked sarcastically before skipping down the street satisfied with her response. Actually, it never felt better after she had all her feelings lifted right off her chest. There goes her last ounce of stress left.

"Wait for me, Ai!" Rika wailed, chasing after her. She clung onto the girl's arm, as they continued down the street. John still stood completely still in shock and confusion. He let the words run through his head. It had taken him a while to completely process what she'd just said, and once he had he'd turned bright red.

"W-Wait up!" He yelled, flustered.

* * *

"Yuki Tsuki" The therapist, Sora, called. The boy appeared in his room only seconds later, already knowing the routine. He slipped onto the chair laying his back down. Sora drew out his ball point pen, and tapped his chart of the previous sessions.

"You've been making rapid improvement." Sora announced, staring down at the chart from his slim back rimmed glasses. He tore the glasses off, and set them down on the counter beside him. "You are an extremely bright kid, possibly the smartest I've ever attitude has been improving, as well as your feelings towards things. We just need to let your protective walls you set up, to fall down a bit more. You need to trust more people. But let's try and begin this session on a high note."

"Doctor Sora?" Yuki interrupted. He was different from before of course. All he'd remembered of that day was waking up to find that the man he'd been fighting earlier was now carrying him...somewhere. He'd already then figured that he'd lost the fight. Feeling alarmed and sensing danger, he used his power to read the cat earred man's mind. He read it thourghly and realized that the man meant no harm, and let himself drift back to sleep. Now was way different. His only remaining family had been found, and he was sent off to live with his loving aunt. Through his sessions with Doctor Sora, he'd learn to express feelings. He'd started to love his aunt, like a real family should. He still wasn't easy to trust other people, and hadn't made many friends.

"Yes?" The therapist called, still staring at his clipboard with a thoughtful expression. Yuki took a deep breath before asking the question he'd wanted to know all his life. Doctor Sora had avoided it before, and decided to save it for later, but he needed to know, NOW.

"Why is it that I can read minds?" He breathed courageously. He'd finally done it. Finally found the courage to ask about his powers. Now he was prepared for the truth.

"Are you sure you're prepared for this?" Sora questioned. He often worried whether to tell Yuki or not, wondering whether the truth would be believeable to him at this point. Even he didn't quite believe it at first, but after his experiences with Yuki, soon forced himself to. "I don't want you to feel pressured to know about this. The truth sometimes is to hard to bear, so I need to make sure you can handle it. Sometime people end up going crazy or-"

"I'm ready." Yuki interrupted with a grin. He always thought it was funny how Sora had a bad habit of rambling. Of course, he'd only found it funny after he'd found the ability to make use of emotions. That was something Sora helped him find. He was now able to feel all kinds of things. Especially graditude towards the cat man named Ikuto that had helped him back then.

He rumaged through his pocket and clutched the small piece of paper he had hidden with him for so long. It was a suvenior, a memory of that night when he was defeated. He was glad he finally was. The man dropped him off in front of Sora's house, and threw him a piece of paper with numbers on it. "Stay here for a while until a man comes out. He'll help you. You can keep the paper. It has my number on it. Call me if you need me." He had said.

There were times when Yuki wanted to burn the paper or rip it into pieces, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was because he knew the cat earred man was right. He knew he needed help, and he wasn't the way a human should be or act like.

"That night you showed up at my office, I searched to find any of your living relatives. I had found your aunt. I also found some BIZARRE stuff." Sora explained, making a distorted face as he emphasized the word bizarre. He had a strange look of a mixture of doubt and confusion. "I was just skimming through your family heritage lines and other stuff, and found some weird stuff on your mother's side."

"What kind of stuff?" Yuki sighed, half not believing what he was hearing. His mother? Weird? What was she? A serial killer or something?

"This may be hard to believe, but her family tree traces all the way back to the Salem Witch Trial is Massachusetts. It seems one of your ancestors was accused of being a witch and having physchic powers. Of course your ancestor was proved guilty, and put to death, but she had a child before she died. It seems at least one person each generation in your family chain has inherited these strange powers. Yours is to read minds."

Yuki's eyes were bulging out of its sockets, in disbelief. He believed Sora. How could he not believe him? But still... Then again, this whole situation with his mind reading powers was unbelievable. So why shouldn't he believe this? It was logical, and very easy to accept. He could just take this as an answer, and have his easy way out. He wouldn't have to search for his answers anymore.

"I was talking to your aunt. She said that she was always jealous of your mother's powers. " He stiffled a small laugh, before turning serious again. "Here." He grasped a small crumbled piece of paper and held it out to Yuki. Yuki stared at the paper, gaping. He pointed to himself and mouthed the words "For me?" Sora nodded grimly. Even he didn't read it yet. Sora would've felt that he'd be invading their privacy if he did.

"Your aunt told me it was a note your mother left for you. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you. I guess that's now." Yuki reluctantly uncrumbled the paper and smoothed it out. He read through the letter, letting a few teardrops let loose and drip onto the paper.

"Mother and father loved me a lot didn't they? They didn't want to leave me all alone in this world, but they could'nt help that they were being persude." He sucked back the tears that were threatening to come out. "I will carry on the family line for them. I won't be the last one with these...powers."

"That's good to hear." Sora smiled gently. "Let's wrap the session up. I'd imagine that this is enough for the day." Yuki nodded thoughtfully and grinned. Now he knew he was ready for anything that would come his way. He was ready to face the world.

* * *

"I told him! -Ai" Rima read through the text, squealing mentally. Good for Ai. It was about time they finally got their feelings for each other out. It's already been 5 months, that's way more time than they needed. Rima scanned through her mind for all the things she could write back, but found nothing. She settled for just about the lamest thing she could reply.

"Good for you guys! -Rima" She texted back.

"Who're you texting?" Nagihiko asked, looking over her shoulder. She sighed and slipped her phone into her pocket with a pout.

"None of your buisness." She replied stubbornly. She let out a big sigh. "Ai. She finally told John."

"It's about time." Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"That's what I thought too." She then smirked nastilly, "But then again...you took long enough too." She giggled, tapping her chin in a thinking position with her pointer finger.

"Hey! So did Ikuto, Tadase, and Kukai!" Nagihiko defended, with a grin plastered to his face.

"I guess you're all just scaredy cats then."

"At least I said it first!" Nagihiko argued.

"Guys are suppossed to confess first, idiot!" There was a short silence as Rima stared into the clear blue sky, thoughtfully.

"This is actually kinda nice once in a while. I miss it."

"What?"

"Arguing like this." She answered happily, "It reminds me of the beginning. Not that the beginning was my favorite part...but it was kinda fun."

"I know what you mean."

"We're kind of like fire and water." She added.

"How so?" He asked curiously, although he could probably make the comparison. He wanted to hear her thoughts on the subject.

""Fire and water are apposing forces, right? Yet they always seem to go together like a pair. People don't usually compare other elements together too often, like fire and earth. Water always douses the fire out."

"Then in that way, I'd be the water and you the fire?" He questioned. She pouted stubbornly.

"I wanted to be the water?" He laughed heartily.

"You? I'm sorry, but you seem more like a fire."

""Well water is cool, and I think I seem way cooler than you purplehead!"

"And I think not." She made a slight growling sound.

"Fine. You can be the water...what matters is that fire and water are ALWAYS catergorized together. Therefore, like that, we'll always be together."

"Sounds like a plan. I like that idea." He grinned, moving closere into her.

"Me too." She agreed before he gave her a quick peck on the lips.


	30. Author's Note: Please read!

**Konnichiwa my dear readers! . I know that I've probably lost all my readers, but to all who felt like reading this, thank you so much! I have probably just had the biggest hiatus ever...how long has it been? A year? Oh me oh my...**

**SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! ****SORRY! **

**Anyways, I could spend the whole time repeating how sorry I am (Which I am), but I think I'll move on to something you might want to hear about...**

**So, I know I haven't been the most active of a writer, and I will not abandon Fanboys are Slaves (Oh gosh, I don't even knwo the title of my own creation anymore. I think that's what its called), but I just don't feel like writing it at the moment. That does not mean I will abandon it because I promise, I will start it in a few...er...months? Please don't kill me!**

**Anyways, I feel like writing something new, just to get back into the feel of writing. I've been so busy that I've had no time, so now its time to get my mojo back! . So, I wanted to know of any other animes (besides Shugo Chara) that you would enjoy me writing about. It can be any anime, and I'll see if I know it. So, here's a form for your suggestions. I'd like you (My readers) to fill it out, and send me your reply as a review. Once I know what I'm writing, I'll start right away.**

**Thank you all for your time and effort wasted, reading this. I promise you'll hear from me soon! Thanks to all my readers, HappyJunjou.**

**Form for Suggestion:**

**Anime:**

**Pairing (Can be a made up OC. In fact, if you want me to write one with your OCs added in, that's a great idea! I'd love that!): **

**Type (Multi-chaptered, One Shot, etc. I'm most used to Multi-chaptered): **

**Additional info: **


End file.
